All the King's Horses
by goodbones
Summary: AU series where Emma is the agent in charge of protecting President Regina Mills. (also if you're into Regina and Emma being cuties and worrying over one another, this is for you) (or if you like protective Emma) x (btw: ch. 15 is rated M for you heathens out there)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Just a little one shot thingy that popped into my head. Kinda want to continue it, kind of want to drown it in the ocean, it's whatever. Lemme know what you think if you feel so inclined to. Cookies are in order for those that do :p_

* * *

"Move out of the way, Agent Swan."

Emma let out a huff and raised her steely gaze up from the cheap hotel carpeting.

"You know that I can't do that."

The woman in front of her took a step closer, invading Emma's space as both women squared their shoulders.

"As your Commander in Chief, I'm ordering you to stand down."

Emma adjusted her stance, folding her hands in front of her and straightening her back to stand a little taller than the brunette who was making no move to back away.

The blonde agent sighed, "Again, you know that I'm not going to do so, Regina."

Regina clenched her jaw in annoyance before turning away from Emma and walking to the other side of the room, crossing her arms over her chest as moved.

"I don't understand why you're being so pigheaded about this, Emma."

Emma scoffed, " And I don't understand why you're being so careless when it comes to your safety."

"I'm not being careless!" Regina threw up her hands, "There was no reason for you to pull me from that gala and you know it."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Uh, there most definitely was."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"Jesus Christ, you're insufferable." Emma groaned.

"But you already knew that, so, answer my question."

Emma gritted her teeth and locked her eyes with the woman who was currently working her last nerve.

"We pulled you out because it was a bright red flag when not one, but four foreign delegates showed up with unregistered, unscreened, unidentified security teams. That's upwards of twenty people that we have _no_ idea who they are, what they want, or what they could be motivated to do. Do you understand that? Do you understand the amount of danger that you could have possibly been in?"

Regina opened and closed her mouth at this, her very nature causing her to want to argue. Instead, she let out a bitter laugh.

"Why not?"

Emma's eyes widened, "What the hell does that mean?"

"I only have a year left in office, Emma. Congress isn't willing to work with me, they're more inclined to work with Robin if I was gone. My mother died, my father's been gone since I was little. It doesn't really matter in the scope of things what happens to me. I'd rather be out there making an effort than holed up in some shell."

The agent's face contorted into shock, "How can you even say that?"

Regina let out a long sigh and rubbed her arms. She seemingly contemplated not answering Emma at all as she paced in front of the bed.

"It's true, is it not?"

Emma shook her head vehemently, "No! It's not! I can't believe you think that this team would ever just disregard your life like that. I can't believe you think so little of yourself! What happened to you?"

"I have _no one_ , Emma. What do you not understand? I do nothing but wake up and be bombarded by hatred and old men who would rather stare at me and laugh than work with me to help this country." Regina snapped, her brown eyes shimmering dangerously with unshed tears.

"Do you really believe that you'd be better off gone?" Emma's asked quietly, "Scratch that, do you really think that _I_ would let that happen?"

Emma tilted her head to look in Regina's eyes. The usually confident woman before her was now tugging on her lip with her teeth, looking more vulnerable than Emma had ever seen.

The woman worked her jaw for a few more seconds, "I mean, why not?"

"Look at me."

Regina didn't move from her stance in front of the bed, nor did she make any attempt to meet Emma's eyes.

"Regina, look at me."

Emma grew frustrated with the despondent woman and stalked towards her. It only took three strides for the agent to be in close proximity with Regina once again, and she took advantage of her slight height advantage to glare down at the woman. The brunette President began to turn away, causing both desperation and anger to rise up in Emma's chest. Regina can't just give up, not like this, not after how much they've been through.

"God damn it, Regina!" Emma cried, finally snapping.

The agent reached out and grabbed the brunette's arm firmly, forcing her to turn back.

"Let _go_ of my arm, Miss Swan." Regina said lowly.

Emma's grip tightened, "Quit running away from me."

"I said, stop this, Agent Swan!" Regina cried, yanking her arm, "You're hurting me!"

Emma let go immediately, concern taking over instantly.

"I'm sorry, Regina, I just-"

"What?! What could you possibly have to say for yourself?"

Emma's bravado faltered for a second, it all came down to this moment, her whole career, all down to this second.

"You can't give up on yourself, Regina. I want you to know that. I want you to know that you aren't as alone as you think you are."

The brunette laughed a cold laugh, "Yes, I am."

"You have me."

Regina did look at her then, the sentence causing the air in the room to shift.

"What?"

Emma swallowed, her hands anxiously twisting into knots.

"You have me. _I_ wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you, Regina. _I_ care what happens to you. And _I_ hate seeing you so ready to give up. Don't you see how much you mean to me?"

Regina's eyes watered more at this, her breath hitching as her most loyal agent finally spilled her heart.

"Will you dance with me?"

Emma caught the look of confusion before it was displayed on her features. She knew that this was Regina's way of reaching out, of finally letting Emma in. And so, the blonde nodded solemnly, stepping back to wait for the President to make the first move.

She watched as Regina sat on the bed before sliding off each of her black, four inch heels. The brunette stood up again, flattening her hands over the navy blue sleeveless dress she had chosen for the night. Emma released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and slid off her suit jacket so that she could drape it over the desk chair near the window. Holding her hand out for Regina to take, the blonde waited with baited breath for her to make the next move.

Regina slowly slid her shaky palm into Emma's own and allowed the agent to tug her closer. Finally pressed against Emma, Regina laid her head on the woman's shoulder as they gently began to sway. Emma turned them in small, slow circles, resting her arm snugly around Regina's waist. The blonde lowered her cheek to the President's soft hair, inhaling slowly. It felt so unimaginably wonderful to finally have the brunette in her arms. She had watched for years as Regina was worn down, had been the only one to witness countless meltdowns, had dried so many of the woman's tears, and now, being able to finally have Regina so close, Emma couldn't imagine anything better.

They danced for what seemed like both hours and only a few seconds. Emma began to lazily trace her hand up and down the smooth curves of Regina's back in a comforting motion. She couldn't help but smile when the hand Regina had on her neck tightened, twining into the blonde's ponytail.

"I always felt safe with you, you know?"

Emma cast her glance down to the woman in her arms, "Oh really?"

Regina nodded against Emma's shoulder.

"Even when you were new. I always felt like you would do anything."

"I would."

Regina smiled and pulled back from the agent.

"Will you stay in here with me tonight?"

Emma swallowed and stared at the ground for a moment, "Regina…"

"No one will know, and I'd like the company."

Looking into Regina's eyes, Emma could see the guardedness in them, the vulnerability that Regina was trying so desperately to hide. Her own emerald eyes softened at this and she nodded, gently tugging Regina back to her body.

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So like there's not really a progressing plot, per se, this is just a little situation they got in as well, so yeah.**

* * *

"Someone talk to me."

Graham rolled his eyes as Emma yelled into her ear piece again, "Swan, calm down."

"Where the fuck is she?!"

Graham looked up from the monitors he was currently watching, letting out a sigh as the blonde agent beside him continued to pace.

"She's fine, Emma."

" _She's fine, Emma._ " the blonde mocked, "You don't know that."

"Oh my god, would you quit overreacting?" Graham sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Emma laughed (almost maniacally), "And then what? Hmm? When something goes wrong and we have our heads on silver platters? What are you gonna say then? It's _fine_?"

"Honestly, I probably wouldn't be saying much. If you get my drift?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes, "You're so fucking hilarious."

"I'm here all week, don't forget to try the veal."

Emma smacked the man in the shoulder before plopping down in the seat next to him.

"Where did her detail's signal drop off?

"Right in the middle of the fifty first floor. It's probably just bad signals or something."

"Why hasn't Nolan called?" Emma wondered aloud.

After all, this was the President of the United States, and it was more than protocol to check in. Actually, that was probably basic step number one in the guidebook on how to be a Secret Service agent. Which, caused Emma's frustration to skyrocket. Why couldn't things with Regina go smoothly for once?

"I told you, Em. Bad signals."

"I got it!" Emma's eyes widened and she shot up from her chair, "Elevators!"

Graham shook his head, "What now?"

Emma let out a laugh as she turned to the wall of equipment they had in their van.

"I bet you twenty dollars she's stuck in an elevator."

Graham eyed his partner, "Okay, you're on, but what the hell are you doing?"

"My job." Emma shrugged, stuffing what looked to be an assortment of cables, ropes, and harnesses into her backpack.

"Solid answer, smart ass. Unless your job involves tying people up now, which, hey, I support whatever you do in the bedroom, you don't need that shit to monitor video."

Emma patted the brunette man on the shoulder as she walked to the back of the van, "You're right, but they've been in there half an hour now. Maintenance isn't going fast enough."

"Patience is a virtue, Em."

"Not when it comes to Regina."

Graham nodded, "Alright, whatever. Be safe, I don't want a pancake partner."

"You got it, dude."

Emma slung the backpack over her shoulder and popped the back of the van open before hopping out into the street. Sliding it shut, Emma gazed up at the Empire state building, chewing her gum anxiously.

"One hundred and two fucking stories." Emma muttered, "Just had to have your banquet here."

The blonde navigated herself to the front desk, pulling out her badge for the man. His eyes widened, almost comically so, before he was rushing off to get his boss.

Finally, the man that Emma presumed to be the boss came back, "How can I help you?" the man smiled.

"Alright," Emma scanned for a name tag, "…Doug. Nice to meet you, I'm Emma Swan."

"What can I do for you, Miss Swan?"

Emma let out a breath, "Stay with me through this, Doug, okay? I'm with the United States Secret Service, and I'm gonna need you to let me into your elevator shaft."

"Excuse me?"

"Your elevator shaft. One of your elevators is stuck, am I correct?"

A look of confusion passed the man's face, "Yes, that's correct."

"Alright. Good, Doug. You're doing great. See, the thing is, someone very important has been in there for half an hour too long, and I need to go get her out."

The man nodded, "There's not access until the fifty fifth floor, ma'am. Maintenance is working on the problem right now. Couldn't you wait until then?"

"No, Doug. I can't. So, I'm gonna need you to shut down the remaining elevators in that shaft, and then take me to the fifty fifth floor, alright?"

Doug looked a little unsure, but he eventually nodded and motioned for Emma to follow.

Blowing a wisp of hair out of her face, Emma followed Doug, who finally made the call to shut down the shaft when they reached their destination.

"Thanks." Emma winked, swaying on her tiptoes as they waited.

Doug only nodded, "You're sure about this?"

"Oh yeah," Emma smiled, "Positive."

He nodded wearily, "Alright, the shaft is completely shut down, and…uh, our maintenance crew is gonna be standing by to make sure nothing goes wrong. Good luck, Miss Swan?"

"Thanks, Doug. Have a great day."

Doug slowly backed away from Emma, the blonde hardly taking notice. After all, this was just another day at work. Reaching into her pocket, Emma pulled out her phone and dialed Graham.

"You owe me twenty, Humbert. Also, get in here and up to the fifty fifth to help this crew make sure I don't go splat."

She could hear Graham laugh, "Alright, Em. Be careful."

As soon as Graham made it up there, Emma was strapping on her harness and tying her cables. He helped put the finishing touches on before hooking his end of their rope to his own vest. Emma stood by as they pried open the doors before hopping to the edge. She spotted a sturdy ring just above the elevator frame and reached up to grab onto it. Testing her weight, Emma hung for a second before sliding her other hook onto it in order to make a pulley for Graham.

"Okay, muscles. You gonna get us up?"

Graham laughed, "Shut up and go, Em."

The blonde nodded and leaned out over the shaft before lowering herself down. Scaling her way towards the elevator car, Emma landed gently on top. Once there, the agent used her teeth to rip off one of her gloves as she bent down, sliding her fingers into the grating above the light panel. She gave it a yank, smirking at the startled yelp that accompanied it.

"Honey, I'm home!" Emma called out, giggling as she heard Regina huff.

"This is truly hilarious, Miss Swan. Are you going to sit up there and guffaw while we await our impending doom, or help us?"

Emma laid on her stomach and stuck her head in, "With an attitude like that, I'll just take McDreamy over there instead," she gestured to David, "and you can wait on the maintenance crew to rescue you."

"You're a hoot, Emma." Regina sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Now please get me out."

"Your wish is my command." Emma smiled, "Also, here you go, David."

Emma tossed down a walkie for the other Agent so he could communicate with Graham until they too were gotten out of the car.

"Think you can jump up to me, Madame President?"

"What do you think, you blonde oaf?"

Emma dipped her head with a giggle, "Love you too."

Positioning herself behind the hatch, Emma leaned back into the car, "Aye, David, think you can lift Her Majesty up high enough so I can grab her from behind?"

Regina scoffed, but seconds later, Emma was reaching down and pulling Regina out of the opening.

"Thanks, Nolan."

Standing up, Emma held out a hand for Regina, who took it immediately. As soon as the brunette stood up though she wobbled, causing her arms to flail as she tried to regain her balance.

Emma reached out and grabbed Regina, who promptly wrapped herself around the blonde.

"I _hate_ heights." Regina mumbled into her agent's neck.

The blonde ran a hand up Regina's back soothingly, "I know. We'll be out before you know it, okay?"

Regina nodded and slowly loosened her grip on Emma. Readjusting her ponytail, Emma kneeled down before encouraging Regina to sit on her knee. The brunette did with a quizzical look on her face as she leaned into Emma once more for balance.

"Sorry, but these are a disaster waiting to happen."

Regina's eyes widened as Emma slid off her heels and chucked them over the side.

"Those were Prada!"

"You'll survive."

Regina huffed, "Get us the hell out, Emma."

Pulling Regina up with her, Emma began to carefully strap Regina into her harness. She took her time with each buckle and strap, making sure that the brunette was securely fastened to the blonde's own body. Once she was satisfied, Emma gave each side a tug before pulling on her rope a couple times to let Graham know they were ready.

"Hold on tight." Emma smirked.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, smothering her surprised cry in the blonde's collarbone. She felt Emma wrap her arms around her waist and she let out a deep breath.

"Don't worry, Gina. I've got you."

"I know."

Emma smiled, holding the brunette a little tighter when she felt her shake.

"This is the last time I ride in an elevator." Regina mumbled into the woman's neck.

"I suppose that's good because this is the last time I climb down an elevator shaft."

Both women laughed at this, Regina finally calming down as they neared the door.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Emma."

Emma kissed the side of Regina's head softly, "Anytime, sweetheart."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Alrighty here's another installment.

Kween of Thorn: you're literally a gem, alright? reviews are nice and all, but as long as people are enjoying it and i'm having fun writing, the chapters should find their way onto here. however, i really appreciate the support, and thank you so much for your words, though, they make me smile :)

LivForever: thanks for your kind words as well, have a cookie :p

(cookies for both, alright? no one left behind)

Anyway, that's it. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

The first time Regina ever flew on an airplane was the week after her inauguration.

It wouldn't be a bad ride for most; Air Force One was quite the step up from coach, after all. But, not for Regina. The brunette had always been deathly afraid of flying, and the very thought of it had terrified her for as far back as she could remember. Of course, it was none other than the head of her new Secret Service detail that had gotten her through that experience.

She could still remember the infuriating smirk the blonde had worn as she had unbuttoned her crisp suit jacket in order to be comfortable in what would become outright cuddling in Regina's cabin.

Regina, of course, would never admit to being cuddle prone in her sleep, but Emma had found out differently. Since the brunette had outright refused any sleeping prescriptions ( _I can't handle national matters if I'm all doped up on Lunesta_ , she had said), the staff had to find something else to calm the President down. And, in Emma's opinion, if that meant having the beautiful new President curled snugly into her side in order for her to feel safe while they were miles above the ground, so be it.

It was no matter anyway— Emma figured that she could handle a small sacrifice of her personal space for the job.

So now, it was no surprise to anyone on the massive airplane when the President would eventually seek out Emma at some point during their flights. This was once again the case, as Regina was currently flying out to Colorado to give her endorsement for one of the candidates about to be up for re-election in the Senate. They weren't even on hour two of their five hour flight, and Regina was already becoming stir crazy.

"You alright, boss?"

Regina blinked a few times to break herself out of her trance.

"I'm fine, Graham."

He raised his eyebrows, "Mhmm. You sure? I've never seen anyone so interested in the wallpaper here."

"Shut it, Humbert."

Regina scowled when the man turned in his chair, a too big smile on his face.

"Also, what did that pillow ever do to you?" He gestured to the small couch pillow she was currently holding in her grasp.

Shifting her gaze down, Regina could see the indentations her fingers had made along the edges from her firm grip.

She narrowed her eyes, "Bite me."

"Look, I know it's ugly, but squeezing the life out of that thing isn't gonna bring it's fashion sense back."

"Is your whole team this annoying, or have I somehow done a big enough wrong in the world that I'm being punished now?" Regina snarked, standing up.

Graham watched as the President smoothed her hands down her royal blue dress before picking a stray thread off of her sleeve and flicking it off. He was about to say something else to patronize the woman (deep down he knew she enjoyed the banter), but the plane hit an unfortunate bout of turbulence. His first instinct, of course, was to quickly reach for the brunette who had stumbled, gently balancing her with a hand on her back.

 ** _"My apologies, there seems to be a nasty patch of storms ahead."_**

Both of their heads turned to the walkie that sat on Graham's desk. He felt Regina's breath catch at the pilot's words and his eyes softened.

He tipped his head, "Do you, uh, want me to take you to Emma?"

"No," Regina shook her head, "If you could just tell me where she is, I'll go myself."

"Are you positive?" Graham asked softly, dipping his head to meet the woman's eyes.

She nodded and Graham turned back to his desk to grab his walkie.

"Hey, Swan, where are you at?"

Emma's voice came over the speaker a few seconds later, "The corner of working hard and hardly working. What's it to you, Humbert?"

He smiled softly at her sarcastic sass, "It's Regina, she wanted to know."

"Oh," her voice now somber and filled with concern at the mention of the brunette, "I'm getting coffee in the lounge right now. Do I need to come get her?"

Graham shook his head even though Emma couldn't see it, "Nah. She's coming to you."

"Okay, I'll be here." Emma was quiet for a second, "Is she alright?"

He snuck a glance at the brunette who was now staring at the wall again, seemingly in her own world, "Eh. We all know she will be."

"Uh, okay, good. I'll just uhm- see her when she gets here."

The brunette man smiled at this, "Sounds good. Later, Emma."

Then, it was back to radio silence.

"Hey, Regina." Graham gently set his hand on her arm, careful not to startle her, "She's in the lounge. Are you sure you don't want company?"

Regina nodded slowly, "I'm positive. Thank you, Graham."

He could only watch as she slowly made her way out of the room. Luckily, Emma was only a short walk down the hall— everyone (including himself) hated seeing the seemingly iron clad President in such a state.

Emma had barely finished making the second coffee when the faint scent of Regina's signature cinnamon apple-esque perfume wandered into her senses. Turning around, she slipped the sleeve onto the cup before walking over to the brunette now standing in the doorway. The blonde gently slid the coffee into the woman's hands.

"Four cream, three sugars."

"You remembered."

"Of course," Emma smiled, "I'm good for some things, you know."

Regina's lips turned up a little and she nudged Emma's shoulder with her own.

"We're about to hit more storms."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I heard the pilot on the radio."

Regina's eyes locked with Emma's, melting the blonde's heart in the process. The President's whiskey gaze was filled with anxiety and worry, though you could've seen that by simply observing the woman for a few mere seconds. However, it was only Emma that could also pick up imperceptible trust that lingered in the woman's gaze, pleading with her agent to help.

"C'mere." Emma whispered, reaching out and gently tugging Regina into her side.

The pair stayed like that, Regina leaning into Emma's protective embrace as the blonde steered them to Regina's cabin. Emma was especially comfy to Regina this time; the agent had opted to go casual rather than her normal suit. Meaning, Regina was blissfully enjoying the feel of the blonde's grey and white striped sweater on her cheek, the cashmere material almost as comforting as Emma's normal warmth.

Once they arrived at the Presidential Cabin, Emma guided Regina to the bed and gently sat her down.

"Did you bring anything else to wear in your carry on?"

"No. I didn't even think about it," Regina huffed, "God, I'm stupid."

Emma shook her head when a mirthless laugh escaped the brunette's mouth.

"You're not stupid, Regina. You're human."

The blonde agent crouched down in front of Regina, running her knuckles across the back of the woman's cheek.

"I'll be right back, okay? Take it easy on yourself."

Regina nodded and began sliding off her heels. Emma set her coffee on the nightstand before turning around and quietly sliding out of the cabin.

Jogging back to the lounge, Emma retrieved her bag from its spot on the couch. Looking each way down the hallway, Emma slid the door to the room shut and turned back to her bag. She pulled off her sweater and swapped it for one of her old tee shirts that she had brought. Next, she pulled out the pair of black leggings she had packed. Her own jeans and shirt would be comfy enough for her to lounge on the bed for the remaining three and a half hours, but she figured Regina would probably appreciate the leggings and (insanely) soft sweater rather than her form fitting dress.

Emma was back to Regina's room in less than thirty seconds.

Locking the door behind her, Emma walked back over to the bed where the President remained seated— she hadn't moved an inch. Regina looked up when Emma gently tucked a stray strand of brunette hair behind her ear.

"I brought you some leggings and my sweater. I figured it'd be more comfortable."

Regina smiled, actually smiled, for the first time that night, "Thank you, Emma."

"No problem."

The President stood, crossing the room to toss her coffee cup in the trash before making her way back over to the blonde.

"Will you help me unzip this thing?" She gestured to the zipper on her back.

Emma nodded, carefully unzipping the material. She swallowed thickly as more and more of Regina's smooth, tanned back was revealed, but she forced herself to avert her attention.

"There you go." Emma backed away, "I'll uh, I'll just step outside so you can change."

Regina smirked a little, "Don't be silly, just turn around goofball."

"Punk." Emma muttered as she turned, leaning back and forth on her heels as she studied the woodwork of the door.

The brunette hummed, "Name calling, Miss Swan? How juvenile of you."

"Yeah, yeah. Pipe down, Madame President."

Emma could practically see the grin on Regina's face, resulting in her own making its appearance.

"You can turn around now."

The agent did, her breath catching at the sight that greeted her. Regina looked so damn adorable in her leggings and slightly oversized sweater, brushing some of her soft hair behind her ear before crossing her arms. Snapping out of her reverie, Emma moved to the side of the bed and pulled the comforter back so that she could slide in. Once comfortable, she beckoned Regina to join her. Within seconds, the bed dipped slightly under Regina's weight and Emma found herself with a President leaning into her.

"Feeling any better?"

"Mhmm." Regina confirmed, "I feel like I can finally sleep."

Emma smiled, "Good."

The blonde carefully maneuvered herself so that she wouldn't disturb Regina while she turned off the bedside lamp.

"I'll wake you up when we're about to land, okay?"

Regina nodded, adjusting herself so that she was on her side with her head on Emma's chest while the blonde's arm stayed wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thank you for putting up with me."

Emma shakes her head, "It's my pleasure."

"I feel like such a pain." Regina sighed, tightening her grip on Emma's shirt.

"Hush," the blonde admonished, "You're not a bother at all."

"It's kind of you to say that."

Emma pulls the blanket up to the brunette's shoulders, "It's the truth. I wish you would believe it."

"You're making it hard not to, Emma Swan."

"Good," the agent whispered, "Now, go to sleep."

Regina nods against Emma's chest once more, her chocolate eyes finally closing for the night.

"Goodnight, Emma."

Emma gently places a kiss to the President's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Regina."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Alrighy, another one out. I hope you're all still enjoying this thingy. Thanks for the support :)

* * *

Regina honest to god hated budget meetings. Not the National kind of budget, rather, the petty ones such as how much they should allow for flowers or other decorum. It honestly didn't matter to Regina, as she spent most of her time in her office. To this day, she didn't understand why they didn't use fake flowers in the damn place. It would save a whole lot of hassle, not to mention flowers.

Alas, she checked her watch, it would seem it would be another ten o'clock dinner.

The brunette stood and shook the hands of her staff members, thanking each of them as they made their way out of the room. She let out a deep breath and massaged her temples, giving herself a moment before she went about finding something to eat.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?"

Regina caught the eyes of the man in the doorway and smiled.

"I'll be a lot better once I can finally eat something."

Graham grinned, "Didn't enjoy the meeting?"

"Not one bit," the President stood up and pushed in her chair, "Though, it's nothing compared to the meetings tomorrow."

"House meetings?"

Regina nodded, "They're trying to push some bullshit women's health bill through that would place more restrictions on abortion clinics. I can't believe the nerve of a bunch of crusty ass old men sitting around making decisions for the women in this country."

Holding the door open for the brunette, Graham followed her out of the Green Room.

"They're vultures, the lot of them."

"Tell me about it." She laughed, running a hand through her hair.

"Want me to tell the kitchen you're coming down?"

Regina shook her head, "No, thank you. Though, if you have any idea where Miss Swan is, that would be helpful. I need to discuss some details about the upcoming banquet with her."

Graham couldn't help but smile knowingly at the brunette.

"She was in our monitor room the last time I checked," he paused to hold open another door at the end of the hall, "But your best bet is probably a little farther back in the break room. She's likely solicited some poor Chinese delivery person as well, if you're interested."

"You're a life saver, Graham." Regina breathed, walking down the stairs with the man.

"No, Ma'am. Just doing my job." He smiled, "I'll walk you up here to the main hallway and then I have patrol. Tell Swan that I said to behave."

Regina blushed a little at the man's words, but kept her composure nonetheless, "Whatever you want."

"Alright, here we are. Good luck with your dinner."

"Thank you, Graham."

Regina waved at the man as he turned to their right and she to their left.

It wasn't a far walk to the monitor room, or rather, the anthill. Most staff members had taken to calling it the anthill because there were usually several agents holed up in there at any given time. Luckily for her, with patrol just changing over, it was likely she'd have some time with Emma alone. Time that, thanks to her profession, was pretty hard to come by, so the two relished it.

Coming to a stop outside of the room, Regina gave David a smile before walking in.

"Oh," Regina backed out, "If it isn't too much trouble, would you please make sure no one comes in here for a few minutes, David?"

The man smiled kindly and nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you." Regina said, giving him a small smile as she closed the door behind her.

She wasn't a even two steps down the short hallway that held the monitor room and the agents' break room before she heard the obnoxious sounding coughing. Regina rolled her eyes, quickly walking down to the end of the hallway that housed none other than Emma Swan.

Observing the scene before her, Regina took in the box of white rice that was still hot, yet nearly half way gone. She opened her mouth to make a teasing comment at the woman's fast eating habit, but she stopped at the sight of Emma's red face. Panic flared up in Regina's stomach at the sight of Emma choking, and she rushed to the sink to hurriedly fill up a glass of water.

Regina shoved the glass of water into Emma's hands, forcing the woman to drink it while the brunette patted her back. Eventually, Emma calmed and gave a loud gulp that came before her last cough, signaling the end of her choking fit.

"You rice guzzling imbecile!" Regina cried, smacking Emma on the arm.

"Ow!" the blonde cried, "What the hell was that for?"

Regina scowled, sitting down next to her agent, "You could've died back here, you idiot! It's dangerous to eat rice that fast by yourself!"

"I would've been fine, Regina. Calm down." Emma breathed, scooping some of her rice and sweet and sour chicken onto a plate for the brunette.

"Doubtful. David couldn't possibly hear you. What if I hadn't come in?"

"Are you seriously going to argue with me over some rice?"

"Yes."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Jesus, Regina. I'm fine. It's no big deal, now eat."

"It _is_ a big deal, Emma. You can't be so careless with yourself." Regina said softly, picking at the food with a fork.

"Careful, Madame President, I might begin to think you actually like me."

Regina picked up a grain of the rice and flicked it at Emma's face, "Shut up."

"It's sweet that you're worried, Regina." Emma sighed, finally understanding why the brunette was so worked up, "I promise I'll be more careful, alright?"

"Good."

Emma stood up to throw her trash away and grab a napkin from the counter for Regina. Walking back over to the table, she stopped behind Regina's chair and softly brushed the brunette's hair to her other shoulder. Emma gently laid a kiss to the side of Regina's neck, before moving her lips up to her ear.

"Besides, you can't get rid of me _that_ easily, sweetheart."

Emma sat the napkin down next to the woman before taking her seat. She couldn't help but grin at the blush that had risen up Regina's neck and into her cheeks, as well as the soft smile that now adorned the President's face.

"I would hope not," Regina fell back into her sassy self, "My life would be so _boring_ without you in it to drive me crazy."

The blonde agent continued to smile, watching as Regina regally spooned the last of her meal into her mouth.

"You done?"

Regina nodded, wiping her mouth with the napkin before handing her trash over to Emma's waiting hands.

"Thank you. I was starving."

"Yeah, I figured. Meetings always wear me out too."

Regina frowned at the blonde and punched her shoulder, "You are the most annoying person I have ever met."

"You wound me." Emma pouted, placing her hand over her heart.

"I'm sure."

The President tried to continue her scowl, but found it nearly impossible when faced with the goofy grin that Emma was wearing.

"Got ya."

"Stop cheesing, Emma."

The blonde giggled and grabbed Regina's hand, "Come watch Food Network with me."

Regina allowed herself to be dragged over to the small couch that was in the little room. She sat down on the surprisingly comfortable cushion and closed her eyes while Emma turned on the television to her desired station. The sounds of some mindless cooking show drifted into her ears, and it was a welcome noise compared to the hustle of her busy day. She felt the other side of the couch dip before she was being tugged into Emma's lap.

"Who says I want to sit with _you_?" Regina sassed, leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Let's chalk it up to instinct."

Regina smiled, "Mhmm, is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Hey, quiet down Your Highness. I'm trying to watch this." Emma warningly grazed her hands over the President's sides, causing the brunette to jolt.

"Don't you _dare_."

Emma giggled, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Regina released a breath that she hadn't realized she had even been holding in. She reached up and began to play with Emma's black tie, twisting and untwisting the two strips of material as she lazily leaned into the woman's embrace.

"Do you want me to take you upstairs so you can go to bed?" Emma asked softly after a few minutes.

Regina shook her head, "No, I want to stay with you."

The blonde couldn't help but smile at this, the best part of her life was undoubtedly getting to steal away these little moments with Regina.

"Alright, then at least let me do this."

Regina hummed her approval to whatever Emma was going to do, her trust in the blonde agent having no bounds. She barely flinched as Emma moved them into a laying position with the blonde on her back while she held Regina close with an arm around the small of the brunette's back.

"Better?" Emma asked, brining her other hand up to gently run her fingers along Regina's cheek.

The brunette nodded against Emma's chest before burying her face in the blonde's neck, "Yes, much."

Emma turned her eyes back to the television, watching as bakers hustled around the kitchen to make various kinds of cupcakes. She felt Regina press her lips softly against her collarbone, then her neck, and finally up to her jaw.

"Madame President, how very presumptuous of you." the blonde teased, running her hand up and down Regina's back comfortingly.

"Stop being so infuriating and kiss me, Miss Swan."

Emma's eyes shined brightly then, her hand coming to rest on Regina's cheek to tilt the brunette's head down towards her own. Their lips met gently, Emma showing the upmost of care and tenderness with the woman on top of her. Regina could feel the obvious restraint that Emma was using, and she couldn't help but smile a little into the blonde's mouth. Running her tongue along Emma's pale lips, the brunette wasn't at all surprised that Emma granted her request before softly taking over the kiss.

They broke apart a a few seconds later, but not without Emma placing a few more feather light kisses to Regina's jaw, causing the woman to hum in appreciation. The President's head once again came to lay on Emma's chest while the blonde continued to place little kisses into brunette hair.

Regina trailed her fingers along the lapel of Emma's jacket while her eyes grew heavy.

"Will you wake me up when someone needs in here?"

Emma nodded, "Sure"

"And you won't leave me?"

"Of course not," the blonde softly squeezed her arm around Regina's back, "You know that."

"I just wanted to be sure." Regina whispered softly.

"Rest now, Gina." Emma tells her quietly.

She's met with a barely audible snore from the woman's lips and Emma grins. She sends a quick text to David asking if he'd call her when the next patrol needs in before turning on her ringer. Setting her phone on the coffee table, Emma gives one last kiss to the sleeping brunette's hairline before her own eyes slide shut.

* * *

 **Also- I know that this isn't actually how the Secret Service works in real life, but we're going to pretend that it does so that I can keep going with this :D**

 **Should I go more fluff or angst next chapter? I don't really know so someone should tell me, okay? Okie dokie.**

 **Thanks again :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Two updates in one day? Why not? (Really, i just got super excited about this one and so, yeah)**

 **Alright, I tried to combine angst and some** **fluff...*nervous laugh*...hope it all goes over well. Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

"Alright, get her out of there."

Emma leaned anxiously from foot to foot as she watched through the monitor in front of her. She held the walkie back up to her mouth, tapping Graham's shoulder in front of her to signal him to zoom in. The second Regina's face came into focus, Emma's eyes hardened. Regina's expressions were pretty telling to the blonde, and right now she was close to panic.

"I said, get her the hell out of there."

 _"Ma'am? The press conference still has another twenty minutes."_

Emma gritted her teeth, "I don't give a fuck. She's done for the day."

 _"With all due respect, that's not your decision to make, love."_

The handset hit the wall with enough force to shatter the thing into pieces.

"Woah," Graham turned, "What the hell is going on?"

"Give me your radio."

"Emma, what's going on?"

The agent stared at the screen once more before turning and walking towards the door.

"Emma?!"

She turned briefly, "Fucking Killian won't pull Regina."

"Why not?"

"He says it's not my decision," Emma looked down, "Look at her, Graham, she's about to break."

"Emma, you know that woman trusts you with her life, no pun intended." He got up, tossing the blonde her jacket, "Go pull her, I'll make sure Killian is on perimeter for the rest of the month."

Emma's eyes sparkled with relief, "Thank you, Graham."

Running down the hallway, Emma shrugged on her jacket while simultaneously holding the radio up to her mouth.

"Killian, I am giving you one more chance to go get her out of there or I'm going to kick your ass."

 _"Sorry, love. The Eagle makes her own decisions, not you."_

"Killian!" Emma yelled into her radio, "Killian!"

There was no answer. Emma pumped her legs harder, sprinting up the stairs in the main foyer and then beginning her run from the East Wing to the West.

"I swear to fucking god, he's dead." Emma muttered to herself, shaking her head.

She quite literally slid on a rug as she rounded the final corner, two agents coming into view as they stood outside the door that led to the room where the conference was being held. Her eyes shined dangerously as Killian's surprised face came into view. Emma finally made it to the door, grabbing Killian by the flaps of his jacket and hauling him to the wall behind them.

"If I give you an order, you will _listen_ to me." Emma seethed, "Her life is in _our_ hands, and it ultimately falls on _me_. I know you're only two months in, but you'll learn _very_ quickly that we take this seriously. Theses agents, they take _me_ seriously. So, when I tell you to pull that woman out of something, you fucking _pull_ her out. Do I make myself clear?!"

Emma ignored David's hand on her back, even if it was just a warning to keep herself in check. She held tight until Killian nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing as he released a shaky breath.

"Yes."

Emma nodded, "Good."

She turned back towards the door and shifted her gaze to David. Emma thrust Graham's radio into the man's hands, ever thankful that he was always so helpful and easy to work with (unlike certain other people).

"I'm gonna bring her out this way and then take her back to her office. You stay here and make sure no one follows, alright?"

David nods, resuming his position next to the door. Turning back once more, Emma looked at Killian, who was still standing against the wall with his messed up suit looking like a peacock that had its feathers ruffled.

"You go make sure that when I come around that corner with her, it's closed off." the blonde paused and tilted her head with a smirk, "Oh, and by the way, it's Agent Swan to you, _love_."

Emma took a calming breath as she turned the door handle, giving her best smile as the room's attention shifted to her. Regina's cabinet head raised his eyebrows at the blonde woman, but she simply nodded him off. Gently grasping Regina's elbow, Emma leaned in as the President leaned back into her.

"I'm taking you out. This is getting ridiculous. We're going to say there was a minor security problem, and take you back to your office, okay?"

Regina nodded, releasing a shaky breath as she melted into Emma's hold, letting the blonde take care of her for the time being. Emma gently began to move the brunette away from the podium, stopping briefly at the microphone.

"I'm sorry, everyone. We've had a minor discrepancy in our security scheduling for today, so we're going to have to cut this short. Thank you for your time and patience. Once again, we offer our apologies."

With a finality in her words that no one on the stage dared to question, Emma continued to guide the President off of the stage and out the door she had came in.

As soon as the door shut, Regina turned to Emma, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. It constantly amazed her how well her agent could read her, and even more so how Emma was always finding a way to help.

"Thank you."

Regina's voice was breathy, and Emma could feel the woman trembling slightly. She knew that Regina having a large public spotlight was _not_ helpful to the woman's tremendous anxiety, but they had to work around it sometimes. It just so happened that today had been a bad day, everyone would roll with it.

Emma made sure they always did.

"Anytime. Let's go back to your office."

The brunette nodded, pulling back from Emma and adjusting her blazer jacket. Emma placed her hand on the small of Regina's back, gently guiding the woman down the hall.

"Do you want me to have Kathryn cancel anything nonessential for the rest of the day?" Emma asked quietly, sneaking glances to the brunette as they walked.

"That would be wonderful of you." Regina answered, "Please make sure that she reschedules them first for tomorrow though."

Emma nodded in understanding, "You got it."

They got to the end of the hallway, ready to turn the corner, when Emma stopped them.

"Shit!" the blonde cursed, "I left Graham's radio with David."

"Just go get it, Emma. I'll wait here."

The blonde nodded, "Thank you. Back in a flash."

Regina mustered up a smile for the endearing blonde despite the sudden onset of a migraine. She watched as Emma sprinted down the hallway, taking a moment to admire the way that the blonde moved in her suits. She really shouldn't let her mind wander to such things, but-

The brunette let out a startled gasp as someone grabbed her arm.

"Madame President, we can't help but feel as though you're avoiding any questioning from the press recently. What do you have to say on the subject?"

Regina tugged away from the man's grip, but it was iron tight.

"I-I-I don't know what you mean." Regina stammered, panic welling up inside of her, "You need to let go of me."

To her dismay, the reporter's grip only tightened as he stepped closer into her personal space. His breath reeked of mustard and onions and the brunette turned her head the other way as she tried to get space between the two of them.

"Is it true that-"

"HEY!"

Both Regina and the man turned to see a very _very_ pissed off Emma Swan coming down the hallway.

"Get the _hell_ away from her!"

Regina's eyes widened as Emma's pupils noticeably dilated in pure anger, the blonde's muscles tensing as she reared up for a fight.

"Woah, woah, woah," the man backed up, his hands up, "I was just asking a question."

"Questions are _over_ , and you don't touch her, _ever_." Emma said lowly, shoving the man back.

Mistake number one was made then.

The man's face grew red, "You can't just push me around like that!"

"Watch me." Emma growled, shoving him farther back away from Regina.

Emma wasn't expecting him to push her back, and when she felt the impact of the corner of the hallway hit her spine, she smiled dangerously.

"Wrong move."

Regina covered her mouth to suppress the surprised gasp as Emma wasted no time in punching the guy, sending him stumbling backwards, blood gushing from his nose.

"Stay."

Emma turned back to Regina briefly to check on her before she began to reach for her cuffs.

"Emma!"

The brunette's cry was a millisecond too late, Emma turning back to the reporter only to be met with his fist. Spitting out the tangy copper tasting spit in her mouth, the blonde stood back up, landing a solid uppercut to the man's gut and shoving him back into the wall.

"That's assault of a federal agent, buddy." She grinned, yanking her cuffs off of the ground and turning back to the man.

"Swan!"

"Jesus Christ!" Emma breathed out, looking down the hallway. _What now?_

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Emma tried to stifle her anger when she saw Killian running towards her as he yelled.

" _You_."

Emma pushed her hand into the back of the reporter's back, holding him against the wall.

"Why the _fuck_ did this guy get through? What if he had tried to kill her?!" Emma was outright screaming now, "I _told_ you to make sure this was secure!"

"It was!" he yelled back, "That's why I checked the other side!"

"The other side wasn't the issue, _Killian_. David has it covered. Which is why you were supposed to stay _here_!"

"It doesn't fucking matter, Swan-"

"Like hell it doesn't!" Emma yelled, "You know what? Get him out of here and then get your shit and leave. You're done here."

Killian's eyes widened, "What?! You can't just boss me around and then _fire_ me! You're not in charge here, bitch!"

Emma's eyes glimmered dangerously once more, she could feel white hot anger flowing through her veins.

"But _I_ am. And you heard her. Get this man out of my sight and then collect your things, Agent Jones. Miss Swan will handle your termination paperwork."

"But-"

Regina eyed him coldly, "No buts. Goodbye, Mr. Jones."

The brunette turned her attention back to Emma, pulling her away from the reporter and Killian. She made sure that Killian was in fact following orders (even if he was muttering curses under his breath), before walking with Emma down the hall and towards her office.

"Emma Swan, you have quite the temper." Regina teased lightly, leading them into her office and shutting the door.

She shrugged, "I have a low tolerance for the disregard of your safety, let alone those who actually threaten it."

Regina couldn't help the rush of heat that flooded her abdomen at the blonde's fiercely protective nature. Emma truly was everything to her.

"I can't believe he actually decked you back." Regina smirked, returning from the attached bathroom with a dampened towel.

"Lucky hit." Emma mutters.

The brunette cracks a smile at this, "Oh, I see."

She gently dabbed the blonde's cheek, removing the blood that Emma had smeared with her hand, as well as the crimson that dotted around the bruise.

"Fucker had a ring on, didn't he?"

Emma nodded, trying to stifle the catch of her breath as Regina touched her sensitive skin.

"I should have him strung up."

"That wouldn't be too good for PR, Madame President."

Regina didn't smile, her voice only cracked farther, "Well they can write their complaints down and shove it up their asses for all I care. Look at your face, Emma."

"Hey," Emma grabbed Regina's wrist gently, "I'm okay. I've had worse."

"That's not the point, this shouldn't have happened at all."

"It did, and it's handled. I'm fine, and more importantly, you're fine."

Emma slid off of her seat on the desk and pulled Regina to her chest, enveloping the woman in her strong arms. Regina lovingly nuzzled her neck, placing a kiss there as they stood. The blonde smiled, resting her nose in the President's brunette waves. Bending her head down, Emma softly kissed Regina below her ear, reveling in the shivers that ran up the brunette's spine.

"I'm going to go tell Kathryn to clear your schedule and bring some Excedrin for your head."

Regina leaned back, "How did you-?"

"I know you, Regina," Emma grinned, "Do you want to meet for dinner later? I know this really lovely joint-"

"The kitchen?" Regina deadpanned, a smile tugging on her lips.

The blonde held her hands up, "Movie?"

"Surprise me."

Regina leaned in once more, pressing her lips against Emma's before she stepped away.

"Alrighty then," the blonde laughed, "Catch you later, Madame President?"

"If you're lucky, Agent Swan."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so idk how i feel about this one, it went over better in my head. oh well, i hope y'all enjoy it at least.**

 **also i did this silly thing where i didn't tag any characters because i'm a nut, so hopefully more of you are seeing this now, and if so, welcome to the ride :p**

 **hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Emma Swan was _not_ having a good day today.

Currently, she was running at full speed to their control room. Because one of their airspaces had been compromised by an unidentified craft (even if it was just a rookie pilot gone a few clicks over too far), she had to go in with a suit, and come out with full on gear. It also meant that Regina was to be moved to Camp David for the time being, a military lodge that was fully equipped with whatever she needed until everything was back under control here in D.C. Shrugging on her jacker over her now bulletproof self, Emma ran a hand through her hair and grabbed an extra vest before leaving the room and heading to the Oval Office.

Regina was going to throw a shit fit.

"Alright everyone, we're going to be moving out in five minutes." Emma told her team through her earpiece, continuing her jog to through the White House.

 _"Roger that, Swan. The state car is pulling out now."_

Emma shook her head, "Cancel that. Have them bring one of the SUV's instead. If we're taking her there unnoticed, it's not going to be in a full out caravan."

 _"Yes ma'am. ETA on the vehicles is two minutes."_

"Thank you."

Emma finally came to a halt outside of the office, not even bothering to knock. Luckily, Regina was immersed in something on her desk and not in the middle of a phone call, but her surprise was there nonetheless.

Pulling off her reading glasses, Regina looked at Emma with wide eyes, "What the hell's going on?"

"We have to go to Camp David," Emma explained, "One of airspaces was compromised and you're being moved until it's sorted out."

"Emma, it's probably some new pilot that doesn't know what the hell he's doing!"

"I don't care, we're leaving. In five minutes, actually. So, chop chop."

Regina's eyes shifted to the vest in Emma's hands, "What's that?"

"Kevlar." Emma shrugged, walking towards Regina.

"No shit, smartass," Regina snarked at the blonde, "Do I have to wear it?"

"Precautionary. Take off your shirt, please."

Regina outright laughed, "What?"

"Come on, Regina. Don't make this hard. You have to wear it under your clothes. You _know_ this."

"I swear, you people," Regina growled, "are going to be the death of me."

Emma smirked as Regina unbuttoned her blouse and snatched the jacket from her agent's hands.

"On the contrary, we're the opposite."

Regina pulled her blazer back on, "I'll hang you from your toes, Emma Swan."

"And what a wonderful way to go." Emma grinned.

The blonde gently grasped the President's arm as soon as she was ready and began escorting her down to the basement. Regina was silent the whole way there, but Emma knew that underneath the snarky interior, the brunette always got a little nervous when things like this happened.

"You don't have to act around me, you know," Emma broke the silence, "I know you."

"I know that. I just, I guess it makes me feel like I can manage it."

"It's not on you to manage _everything,_ you know? That's why I'm here."

Regina smiled, "Thank you, Emma."

The brunette pulled them to a stop right outside the door to the garage.

"Regina, what are you-?"

Emma didn't even get to the end of her sentence before Regina's lips were cutting her off. She felt the woman wind her arms around her neck and smiled, wrapping her own around Regina's waist. Regina broke them apart, placing one last kiss to Emma's neck and stepping away to straighten her shirt.

"I really do appreciate everything you do, Emma. I'm sorry I'm a pain sometimes."

The blonde grinned, pulling Regina to her chest and hugging her briefly, "Don't mention it."

 _"Swan, where are you?"_

"We're right here, Graham, no worries."

Emma swung open the door and ushered the President out. Graham was waiting already, taking Regina to the second SUV in their line of three. After making sure she was situated, Graham returned to Emma.

"Which way are we going?" he asked, adjusting his own vest.

"Lets take 15 all the way up and then use that little bridge before the highway crosses the Potomac."

Graham nodded, "Alright. Tell whoever's driving to take it easy, it's really starting to come down out there."

"Thanks, Graham," Emma smiled, turning to get in the last vehicle, "Let's get there in less that two and a half hours this time."

"I miss _one_ turn. _One_." the man smirked, shaking his head.

The blonde only grinned as she hopped into the passenger side of the SUV.

"Alright everyone, let's move out."

It was a quiet ride, Emma had spent the better part of it gazing out the window and monitoring the comms for any updates. She groaned as the rain only picked up, the highest speed on the windshield wipers doing nothing to aid their sight.

"Hey, everyone take it down five, it's really coming down."

Emma waited patiently as they made their turn to cross the Potomac, relief taking over now that they were less than twenty minutes away. She didn't hear the brakes squeal in front of her, she barely even saw the front vehicle swerve before she watched in shock as Regina's SUV banged into the side of the bridge, bashing away the concrete barrier with it.

"Hey, stop!" Emma yelled at her driver, hopping out of the car before they slid to a halt.

Graham was running towards her, pure horror on his face.

"What the hell happened?!"

"It was a pack of deer, we barely had time to react!" Graham yelled as they both sprinted towards where Regina's SUV was.

They say that things change in seconds, and Emma was about to witness such.

 _One Mississippi…_

Emma's eyes widened at the sound of metal scraping.

 _Two Mississippi…_

She was to the back seat window in seconds, peering in to see Regina looking back at her wide eyed, blood trickling down the side of her face as the blonde yelled at the agents to hold the back down.

 _Three Mississippi…_

The blonde grunted in frustration as she tried to open the door, screaming at Graham to help her even though there was no way it was going to budge.

She watched in horror as the SUV fell twenty feet into the river below.

"NO!"

Graham wrapped his arms around Emma's waist as she struggled, tears running down her face.

"LET ME GO!"

"Emma, the water's eighty feet deep here!"

"I don't give a fuck, Graham! Let me _go_!"

The brunette man did, watching as Emma ran over to the side and stripped off her suit jacket.

"Call a bird and have them waiting on the bank."

"Emma…"

" _Do it!_ " the blonde cried, giving him one last pleading look before she jumped into the water.

The first thing she noticed was the cold. The water felt downright freezing, unsurprising considering it was nearly October. Forcing her eyes open under the water, Emma swam towards the sinking vehicle. It was completely submerged now, five feet below the surface. The blonde forced herself farther down, gripping the passenger door as she banged on the window. Regina's eyes were wide with fear, her own fists banging on the window as she lost her air.

"Regina!" Emma screamed beneath the water, banging, kicking on the window, trying to get it to break.

She took one last glance at the brunette before swimming to the surface, gasping for air.

 _Calm yourself Swan. You can do this, you can get her._

Taking in one last deep breath, Emma shot back down under the water, having to go even deeper as the vehicle sank further. Gripping the back door once more, Emma unholstered her gun. She squinted under the water, making sure that she wouldn't hit Regina before firing. The blonde dropped her gun as the glass shattered, reaching in and grabbing Regina's arm. Her lungs and muscles burned, but she forced herself to carry on. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's small waist, tugging her out of the window and using the top of the vehicle to propel her upwards to the surface.

Emma held Regina's body to her own as if her life depended on it. Tucking her arm under the brunette's breasts, Emma began swimming to shore, kicking her feet quickly as adrenaline flooded her body.

She made it luckily to a sandy part of the riverbank, dragging Regina with her and laying the woman on her back. Emma frantically pressed her fingers to the woman's neck, dread tugging at her insides when she felt nothing against the President's clammy skin.

"No!" Emma whispered, tugging at Regina's blazer and blouse.

Tears began flowing down Emma's face as she unstrapped the vest, "You're not leaving me, Gina."

She could hear Graham yelling for the bridge, trying to find a way down.

The blonde blocked them out, focusing instead on Regina. She tucked the woman's shirt under her head before kneeling next to the woman and placing her hands over the brunette's heart. Emma began her compressions, pressing down on Regina's chest. She wanted to scream out of frustration as she went on with no results. Tilting the brunette's head back, Emma pinched the woman's nose and breathed into the woman's mouth twice before continuing her compressions.

"Come on, sweetheart. Open those pretty eyes for me."

Tears continued to track their way down Emma's face as she continued her compressions. Finally, _finally_ Regina convulsed, coughing up water.

Emma helped the woman onto her side, patting Regina's back to help the woman get the water out.

"There we go, cough it up."

Regina was shaking, her body expelling the rest of the water from her lungs. When she was done, Emma was wrapping her up in her arms instantly, covering the woman's face with kisses as she cradled the brunette to her chest.

"Em-ma." Regina said weakly, coughing as she did so.

The blonde hushed the woman, drawing her impossibly closer, "Shh. It's okay, you're safe now, Gina."

Emma didn't register the fact that Graham was down there with them until a blanket was being wrapped around her shoulders. She was handed another one to wrap around Regina, and she did so, folding the soft material around the woman's shoulders before holding her once again to her chest.

"The chopper is thirty seconds out." Graham breathed, wrapping an arm around Emma.

The blonde's voice was shaky as she tried to collect her thoughts, "She hit her head before she went down and coughed up a bunch of water. She needs to go to the hospital now."

"She will, Ems. They'll take her there right away."

As if on cue, the wind around them picked up as the helicopter landed, causing Emma to turn in an effort to shield Regina. Paramedics were hopping out on the double, swarming the blonde agent and her President. Emma helped them get Regina onto a gurney, but the brunette wouldn't let go of Emma's vest.

"Em," the brunette pleaded, "Don't leave me."

Emma locked eyes with the paramedic, who nodded in understanding, before easing Regina's hand off of her vest and into her own.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart. We're going to the hospital right now, everything is going to be okay."

The blonde managed a watery smile as Regina looked at her with her whiskey gaze, nothing but trust and admiration shining there before they closed. She climbed into the helicopter next to Regina, winding a hand into brunette strands as the remaining medics turned their attention to her.

"She'll be alright?" Emma asked, her eyes darting between the head paramedic and Regina.

"Yes, ma'am. She's lucky you jumped in."

Emma shook her head, "No. _I'm_ lucky that she's still here."

The man observed the two of them quietly, taking notice in the way that Emma soothingly stroked the brunette's head, her other hand never leaving the brunette's after Regina had grabbed ahold of it.

"She's more than the President to you, isn't she?"

Emma looked up to the man, regarding him carefully before looking back to Regina and confirming his question with a nod.

"She's everything."

* * *

 **also: pls just ignore any discrepancies in here** **i.e. timing or actual maps of maryland okok, thank you so much x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so this is just a short little bit to tide you over until I can actually write something substantial because school is kicking my ass right now. Secondly, I know some wanted a continuation of the last chapter and some wanted Regina caring about Emma and whatnot, so I tried to put some worried!Regina in here, but fear not, because I got an idea for a longer bit with that as the central theme, so all in good time. I apologize again for this not being very long, but yes, just don't stone me.**

 **Kween of Thorn and LivForever: you two are still gems, per usual, and I thank you whole big bunches, okie? hopefully this didn't disappoint too much.**

 **kneelinfrontofthequeen: OMG IM SO GLAD YOU FOUND THIS TOO! welcome to le club :p**

 **Poopsie87: love the name, have a cookie, stay cool :)**

 **Ooooookay this is all now, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Regina woke up to blinding white light.

So blinding, in fact, that it took the President several minutes of determined blinking to finally adjust to the light level. The next thing she noticed was the pounding in her head, followed by a rough cough that sent her eyes slamming shut again. Raising a hand to her head, Regina tried desperately to figure out what was going on. And then it all came back to her; the crash, the water, darkness, and then Emma. Beautiful, caring, wonderful _Emma_. Then came the panic. Where was Emma? What had happened to the blonde? Was she even _alive_? Fear gripped Regina's stomach and it sank, causing the brunette's breathing to quicken as horrible scenarios played across her eyelids.

Darting up, Regina looked frantically around the room, spotting Graham outside the doorway.

"Graham!" the brunette called out, her voice hoarse.

The man turned around quickly, rushing into the room.

"Regina!" he squeezed her hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Where the hell is Emma?!"

Graham's eyebrows raised, "Woah there, easy. She's a couple rooms down."

"I want to see her. Is she okay? What happened to her?"

"Regina calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" the brunette cried, "I want to see her!"

"You can't right now, you need to rest. Emma is gonna be just fine." Graham tried in vain to placate the woman.

"I _need_ to see her!" Regina nearly yelled, tearing at her IV until she could rip the thing off.

"Hey, hey, hey, Regina, stop!" Graham reached out to grab the woman, but she yanked her arm away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Shit, Regina!" Graham watched as the woman scrambled out of her bed before reaching out and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Graham, let me _go_!" the brunette's breathing picked up as panic swelled in her chest, "I _need_ to see her."

Graham's eyes softened as he heard Regina's voice crack and he knew then that Regina wouldn't be anywhere in the vicinity of okay or cooperative until she had seen the blonde with her own eyes.

He released her promptly, pulling out his radio, "David, can you get Emma up? Regina's gonna be down there in a panic in about thirty seconds."

"Yes sir."

Graham let out a breath as he ran a hand through his hair. He offered a stand down motion with his hands as various agents watched Regina with wide eyes while she bolted towards Emma's room.

Timing as perfect as always, Emma stepped out of her hospital room with her unruly blonde curls and green eyes full of surprise.

"Emma!"

Regina quite nearly knocked the blonde over as they collided. She wound her arms tightly around Emma's neck, holding herself to her agent with no space between them.

Emma laughed a little, bringing her arms up to hold Regina's waist tightly, "Hey, sweetheart."

"I was so worried," Regina whispered into the blonde's throat, her eyes welling with tears, "I couldn't handle it if something bad had happened to you because of me."

"Shhh," Emma hushed the brunette, burying her face in Regina's hair, "We're fine. Everything's going to be okay."

Regina fisted her hand in Emma's hospital gown, holding Emma close as they stood together.

"Are you alright? I mean, are they keeping you here?" Regina leaned back, still in Emma's arms, to ask the blonde.

Emma nodded, "I'm fine. They wanted to watch me for a little while to make sure I didn't develop pneumonia, but that's it."

"Good," Regina let out a shaky breath, "You're not allowed to leave me."

"Well, if Her Majesty commands it…" the blonde chuckled, tilting her head down to rest her forehead on Regina's.

Regina grins, "I do command it."

"Then it's settled."

The brunette gave Emma a blinding smile before shocking her, leaning up to steal a kiss despite the audience they had.

"Regina?"

Both women turned to see Graham cautiously making his way towards them.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Uhm, so, not to be the bearer of bad news, but it turns out you can't rip your IV out like that, so they would really like you to come back and lie down."

Emma's mouth opened and she looked down to the brunette in her arms, "You tore out your IV?!"

"I needed to come see you."

"Regina!"

"What?!" the President gave an undignified snort, "Seeing the single most important person in my life alive was more important than a saline drip, sue me."

Emma couldn't help but grin at the woman's words, kissing Regina's nose before moving her hands down to the woman's side and moving her fingers. The resulting squeal was so adorable and uncharacteristic of the President that Emma saw a few of the agents fighting a smile as they tried to casually observe the scene.

"Emma Swan!" Regina cried out, trying to bat the blonde's fingers away unsuccessfully.

The blonde released Regina from her hold, "Instead of suing you, how about you go back to bed, and I'll stay in there with you?"

"Mmm, deal."

Emma winked at a very relieved looking Graham, "Alright, let's go."

They walked back to Regina's room hand in hand, the brunette keeping an extra tight grip on her agent.

Regina leaned in closer to Emma as they neared the door, "When they let me go, I want to do something with you."

"Oh really?" Emma mused, looking down at the woman, "What would that be?"

"I want to go ice skating."

The blonde chuckled, shaking her head, "We'll see about that. You're gonna have to take it easy for a little bit with your concussion, you know?"

"That's okay," Regina grinned, "It just means I'll have time to prepare, won't I?"

"I suppose you're correct, Madame President."

Regina leaned up and kissed Emma's cheek, pulling her into the hospital room, "I know, Agent Swan. I know."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okie dokie, here's the rub down. This one turned out longer than i initially thought it would, so i hope it doesn't seem repetitive. ALSO there was something that was bouncing around in my head like,**

 **"uhm each chapter has varying levels of affection, especially like last chapter where Regina is willing to go though hell and high water to see Emma, compared to the first one where Regina is almost standoffish (and also says she only has a year of office left, which would make having all this other stuff happen in the time span of one year pretty far fetched, more than usual, i think), so what if that confuses people?"**

 **IN RESPONSE, i figured i'd say this (to anyone who actually was confused), just pretend that it all takes place in the same universe, but like the events happen in and around each other, though they're not always mentioned, and as a baseline, the timeline in the first chapter is just wrong, okay? that still sounds confusing but oh well, it's gonna have to work.**

omg that is so long^

 _ANYWAY_ , thank you all so much for the reviews/follows/favs on this story, it warms my heart and makes me smile like a fool.

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Emma remembers the first time Regina fell asleep in her office quite vividly.

It had been within the first month of the brunette's inauguration, before she realized that a burn out was all too easily attainable as the President of the United States. Emma, being new to her position as the agent in charge of the President's security, was still pretty cautious of the fiery woman. After all, it would be a shame to work all this way up only to be fired less than two months in (even if Regina had already fallen asleep on her amidst that flight).

She hadn't even meant to intrude on the woman, but as far as she knew, Regina hasn't gone to bed even though it was nearly half past twelve. The blonde had gently knocked on the door to the Oval Office, cautiously opening it after she received no answer. The sight that greeted her caused emotions that were a cross between downright heart tugging and sheer panic. Emma couldn't help but smile as she observed the brunette slumped over her desk, pen still in hand. However, her mind began racing thousands of miles an hour trying to figure out just what the hell to do.

Obviously she wasn't going to call Graham or someone to come do this for her, so the blonde walked over to the President with baited breath before gently reaching out and shaking the woman's shoulder.

"Regina?"

The woman shot up instantly, whiskey eyes wide in an effort to somehow give the impression that she was _not_ just asleep on her new desk.

"Hey, it's no big deal," Emma smiled softly, observing the brunette's panic, "You'd be surprised at the amount of late nights this desk has seen."

Regina nodded, refusing to meet Emma's eye as she stood up, "Yes, well, I suppose I should retire for the evening."

"That would probably be best, you know? For the whole eight hours and stuff. Though you might not get eight hours because it's already past midnight and you have that breakfast at eight, but I mean-"

"You're rambling, dear." Regina smirks, smoothing her hands over her blouse.

The blonde blushed, _hard_ , "Yeah, I do that sometimes."

The President walked around her desk, picking up her jacket from it's draped position on the couch before turning back to Emma.

"Will you walk me to my room?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, of course."

Regina couldn't help the upturn of her lips at Emma's behavior, the blonde was quite charming, even when she had her (in Regina's opinion, quite cute) awkward moments.

The pair didn't say much more than that as they walked. They had come around a corner, nearly running into one of the other agents on the night shift, which caused Regina to jump. Since then, Emma had kept a hand on the brunette's back, cautiously optimistic that the woman wouldn't kill her for doing so. She didn't, by the way, and in fact, found the blonde's presence all around quite comforting.

The easy silence came to an end as they finally reached Regina's room.

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

Emma gave a small smile, "You're uh, you're welcome. Have a good night."

"Thank you. You do the same."

And that was it, the first time Emma had found Regina asleep.

It happened again about a month later.

Regina had been in and out of Senate meetings all day, had a press conference that looked to be quite draining, and had still retreated to her office to pour over different bills despite the late hour. On Emma's part, she felt sort of bad for the President. It had been quite awhile since she had seen someone run themselves so ragged over these things, but maybe that was because Regina seemed to be the first in a long time that actually cared.

The story began the same way, Emma knocking on the door to the brunette's office and receiving no answer.

The blonde had taken a deep breath to prepare herself, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous when she was alone with Regina. She _could_ be honest with herself and quit denying the attraction she felt towards the woman, or, like she would continue to do, stay comfortable in her denial. Denial was (almost) always safer, anyhow, the blonde reasoned. Turning the knob, Emma once again found herself taking in the sight of the brunette President slumped over her desk.

Shaking her head, Emma began the process of getting the woman back to her room.

"Hey, Regina, you gotta wake up."

The brunette's eyes opened (this time without the urgency they had before), and she sleepily took in the sight of her blonde agent.

"I did it again, didn't I?" she smiled.

Emma nodded, "It would seem so."

Regina let out a deep sigh, standing up to straighten out her dress. Emma watched as the woman carefully slid on her heels before making her way over to the door.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Emma affirmed, holding the door open for the brunette.

They walked in silence once again, only this time Regina had taken it upon herself to lean into the blonde once Emma had placed her hand on the President's back. Emma had quite nearly jumped away like she had been burned, her own anxieties skyrocketing at having the woman so close. She pushed it down though ( _This is no different than on the plane, Emma. Relax,_ the blonde had told herself) and instead focused on steering them safely around corners.

The two arrived at Regina's room a short while later, the silence dissipating once Regina broke off their contact.

"Thank you again, Miss Swan," Regina said quietly, "I need to work on my sleeping habits, it would seem."

Emma shook her head, "It's not a problem, ma'am. You're doing just fine."

"I appreciate you saying so." the brunette smiled, opening her door.

"Have a good night."

"Please do the same."

Emma looked down, offering a small smile before she tucked her hands into her jacket pockets and began her way back to the monitor room.

It was both kind of comforting and kind of upsetting to know that Regina trusted her enough to take her back to her room on nights that she stayed up too late. Emma took great pride in assisting the brunette, but she worried that Regina wasn't paying enough attention to her own health at times. It wasn't really the blonde's place, she supposed, but she worried nonetheless.

The next time Regina fell asleep, Emma knew that it would be a rough morning when the woman woke up.

They had been at a gala that night, preceded by a dinner that had taken a lot out of the brunette. She was nearly asleep on the way home, but had forced herself awake ( _I can't just cast my responsibilities to the side because of a dinner and a simple dance,_ she had reasoned). Emma inwardly shook her head, but said nothing. Instead, she watched as Regina made a beeline to her office, and she knew then (also after a quick check of the time— it was now nearly one in the morning) that this would likely be another night of darkened walks to the President's room.

Emma had given it two hours, making it just after three in the morning, before she went to check on the woman.

As per usual, Emma knocked before entering, always met with silence. This time, however, Regina had switched it up. The brunette was laying on the couch in the room, legs curled as she laid on her side. The blonde swallowed thickly, Regina had shrugged off her gala dress and changed into a pair of her jogging shorts and a plain tee shirt. She looked incredibly delicate and peaceful, void of her dresses and pantsuits. The blonde carefully approached the slumbering President, crouching down to rest a hand on the woman's wrist.

"Regina? Though this is better than your desk, it's time for you to go to sleep in an actual bed." Emma whispered, absentmindedly stroking the woman's hand until her eyes opened.

"Mmm," Regina mumbled, tucking her head further into the crook of her elbow, "Emma?"

Emma nodded, "The one and only."

"It's very late, you know?"

"Yes, I know." the blonde chuckled.

"Let me sleep."

"Come on, it's not that far," Emma tried to reason with the woman, "And your back won't hate you in the morning."

"S'already morning." Regina smirked, stirring slightly.

Emma grinned, "You're very funny, Madame President."

"I know."

The blonde was about to give up and find a new solution, even though that was the last thing she wanted to do right now. However, Regina finally came through, swinging her legs over the side of the couch and standing up. Emma watched in amusement as the brunette stumbled over to the door, her eyes only half open.

Shaking her head, Emma caught up to the woman in a few strides and wrapped her arm around Regina's slim waist.

"Alright, let's go." the blonde whispered, beginning their walk at a slower pace so that Regina could actually keep up.

They made it about half way before Emma felt the President leaning more and more into her side. Casting a glance over, the blonde saw that Regina's eyes were nearly closed again, her head lolling onto Emma's shoulder.

The agent sighed and halted their walk, "Please don't kill me."

With that, Emma tightened her arm around Regina's waist before bending down and placing her other one under the brunette's knees. Lifting the light woman into her arms, the blonde felt panic shoot through her system when Regina went rigid in her hold.

"What're you doing?"

Emma looked down to the source of the sleepy mumble, "Uhm, you were like falling asleep as we walked, so I figured this would go quicker."

"You figured you'd just tote me around, Agent Swan?"

The blonde considered putting the woman down in a last ditch effort to save her job, but she caught Regina's sleepy smirk, calm flooding her body. After a few moments, Regina relaxed into the blonde's hold, sleep once again claiming the President.

It did in fact make the trip quicker, and Emma found herself once again in front of Regina's bedroom.

She carefully turned the knob (an impressive feat considering she did so blindly) before expertly maneuvering Regina through the door as not to hit the brunette's head. Emma walked slowly to the woman's bed and gently set the woman in her arms down. She searched the room, which she found quite bare save for a few sleek decorations, and found a throw laying over one of the chairs.

Giving a glance to the sleeping woman, Emma made her way across the room and grabbed the throw. She returned to the bed and attentively covered Regina up, doing her best to make sure that the woman would be comfortable. Against her better judgement, Emma lightly ran her knuckles over the woman's smooth cheek before backing away.

"Sweet dreams, Regina."

The brunette didn't stir, so Emma turned quietly and walked back over to the door. She was in the process of leaving the room when she heard Regina's whisper.

"You too, Emma."

The blonde grinned, pulling the door shut softly as she exited.

Emma wasn't even surprised when, a few months later, Regina retired to her office quite late at night.

Instead of worrying, she simply propped her feet up on the coffee table in their 'break room' and began her standard countdown of two hours. Once she had reached the end of her count, Emma let out a yawn. Standing up, the blonde stretched her arms above her head before walking down the hallway to leave the Agents' little quarters.

"Think she fell asleep again?"

Emma turned from the knob, seeing Graham walking out of the small 'bedroom' (a small room with a bunk for the agents to use for rest on a long shift or something of that nature) that the hallway also held.

"Probably. I don't understand why she pushes herself so hard."

Graham shrugged, buttoning up his dress shirt, "That's just who Regina Mills is."

"I suppose so," Emma looked back to the door, "Let me know if you need anything."

"You got it, boss."

Emma shut the door behind her and began her trek over to the Oval Office. Out of habit, Emma knocked, even though she knew in her head that the brunette on the other side of the door was likely asleep. She entered the room quietly, but found no Regina. Fear set in at that point, where the hell was the President?!

And then she heard the soft snore.

A small smile broke out on Emma's face as she tiptoed around the woman's desk. Regina was on the floor by her bookcase, using her jacket as a pillow as she slept.

"This is getting ridiculous." Emma muttered, bending down to gently shake the woman's shoulder.

Regina wouldn't budge though, grumbling something incoherent before turning on her side.

Emma internally groaned, her constant worry of boundaries and what exactly she should do in situations like this coming back in full swing.

"I'm _so_ fired." the blonde grumbled.

Throwing caution to the wind, Emma slid an arm under the brunette's shoulders, and her other under the Regina's knees, and lifted the woman into her arms once more. This time, to her pleasant surprise, Regina melted into Emma's embrace, turning her head into the blonde's shoulder and stilling.

Emma went through the motions of leaving the President's office, and she again found herself making the now familiar walk to Regina's room.

"You know," Emma was startled by Regina's sleepy whisper, "I'm beginning to think you get your work out from hoisting me up and carrying me around."

The blonde laughed, "Hush. You're like, pretty much pocket sized, Regina."

"Pocket sized?"

Emma looked down to the woman in her arms, smiling as she took in Regina's still closed eyes.

"Yep, pocket sized."

Regina snorted, "That's a new one."

"I'm full of original material, you know."

"I bet."

When Emma looked down again, Regina's breathing had returned to it's previous deep pattern, letting the blonde know that she was asleep once more. Repeating her previous steps, Emma opened the door to Regina's room and carefully carried Regina in. The blonde laid the woman on her bed before once again beginning her search for the throw.

"Forget that thing."

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus, Regina!" the agent cried, "I'm too young to have a heart attack!"

"Then don't."

The blonde rolled her eyes at the sass, "Sound advice, thank you."

"You're welcome." Regina grinned, looking sleepily over at the blonde.

"Do you just not what a blanket, or?"

The brunette shook her head, "I can just use this one."

Emma walked back over to the bed to help the woman pull the down comforter back. Once Regina was under the blanket, Emma attempted to stand up straight. She looked down to the hand on her wrist that was keeping her from doing so.

"Regina?"

"Will you stay?" the brunette asked softly, trepidation practically leaking from the woman's words, "Please?"

Emma gulped, "Uh, are you sure? I mean, not that I wouldn't want to, but it's just that I'm, well-"

"I know what I asked."

The blonde couldn't look away from Regina's chocolate gaze as she tossed the idea around in her head. Finally making her decision (as if she would actually turn down the brunette's request), Emma nodded and very slowly sat down on the bed.

Releasing a breath, Emma couldn't stop herself from asking once more, "Are you sure, Regina?"

"Stop second guessing yourself, Emma," Regina breathed, tugging the blonde's hand until Emma was leaning up against the headboard, "I wouldn't have asked you to stay if I didn't want you to."

The blonde decided this was good enough and allowed herself to relax. She waited patiently until Regina was once again deep in the hold of sleep before leaning over and doing the, in her opinion, unthinkable. Emma placed a small, barely there kiss on Regina's hairline before sliding out of the bed. The blonde very quietly put her shoes on before giving one last glance to the sleeping woman and sliding out the door.

For the next few days, Emma was nervous to be around the President. Much to her relief, though, if Regina was upset, the brunette didn't show it.

From there, Regina had been pretty good about getting herself to bed for quite awhile.

But, as per usual, Emma once again found herself walking to the President's office at much too late an hour. Regina had been up for almost twenty four straight hours previously; a day full of meetings, a dinner, and then a pressing situation over at the Pentagon had left the brunette with no downtime whatsoever. Which was why several of her staff members, as well as Emma and Graham, were quite surprised to see the President go straight to her office when they arrived back at the White House, rather than her bedroom to catch up on the sleep she so desperately needed.

Emma didn't even wait her two full hours that night, her gut telling her that Regina would have crashed before then given the events of the day. Strung out on too much caffeine, the brunette was bound to crash, which Emma was more than prepared for.

Of course, the blonde knocked, only waiting a few seconds before entering this time. It was no surprise that Regina was passed out on the couch again, curled on her side while she finally surrendered to sleep. Emma wasted no time in walking over to the woman, gently lifting her small frame into her arms.

Even in a dead sleep, Emma was surprised that Regina managed to turn into the her body, gripping the lapel of her jacket in one hand while she tucked herself into her agent's neck.

"You need to stop being so adorable." Emma whispered, tightening her grip on the woman as they walked.

The blonde was left to her own thoughts as she walked, no commentary coming from the President this time around. The walk seemed shorter this time, perhaps because Emma was enjoying the feel of Regina in her arms more than she'd like to admit, or maybe because the agent had found that she didn't actually look forward to leaving Regina's presence.

Whatever it may be, Emma pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she let herself into Regina's room for the fifth time in her career. She deftly laid Regina down before pulling back the comforter on the bed so that she could tuck the brunette under that instead.

When she had finished, Emma was shocked to find herself staring into the half lidded, tired eyes of the President.

"Stay again," the brunette mumbled, reaching out for Emma, "And this time, don't bail before I wake up."

Emma raised her eyebrows, her mouth forming an 'o' as she processed Regina's playful, yet serious words.

Resigning herself with a sigh (though she was jumping up and down with joy on the inside), Emma looked back to the woman still awaiting her answer, "Alright, I'll stay."

"And you won't leave?" Regina questioned, watching as Emma slid under the blanket.

"I won't leave." Emma confirmed.

"Promise?"

Emma's eyes softened at the brunette's small voice, "I promise."

The brunette boldly reached over, slinging her arm around Emma's waist, "Good."

Emma couldn't help but smile, wiggling her arm free and wrapping it around Regina's shoulders.

"Good night, Regina."

"Mmm," the President hummed, "Goodnight, Emma."

The blonde shut her eyes and was nearly asleep when she felt Regina gently press a kiss to her cheek. Forcing down a grin, Emma tightened her arm around the woman and allowed herself to rest.

After that night, Regina didn't fall asleep in her office ever again. Instead, a new system was put in place.

It had started one night when Regina had retired to her office late in the evening, causing Emma to gear up for another pick up. To her surprise, however, Regina's soft voice filled the small break room that Emma waited in.

"Can I just stay in here tonight?"

After that, Emma usually found herself with Regina's company on the nights that the brunette forged ahead into the wee hours. Regina would come into the break room and Emma would always greet her with a smile before walking them to the small bunk room.

Emma always made sure there were fresh sheets on nights that she suspected the brunette's presence, something that Regina found quite endearing, even if it was just a small act. She found herself overcome with gratefulness for her blonde agent, constantly thankful that Emma seemed to return the crush (which, was putting it lightly) that Regina had for the woman.

Regina always laid down on the side closest to the wall before patting the other side. Emma, of course, would slide off her shoes before climbing into the bed with the brunette. It had been very cautious at first, but now a regular occurrence, Emma would wrap her arm around Regina's waist, holding the President snugly in her arms until the woman finally fell asleep.

Out of respect for Regina's wishes (and her own desires, of course), Emma would always stay until the woman in her arms was awake, occasionally dropping a small kiss into Regina's brunette waves. It would always end with a 'Good morning' while Regina stretched, turning in Emma's arms to face the blonde that she couldn't help but to have feelings for. Aside from the pleasant sensation of waking up with Emma wrapped around her, Regina couldn't suppress the flutters in her stomach that the woman had always kept her promise.

The only evidence of the blonde doing anything but sleeping was the fresh stack of clothes that always awaited Regina, accompanied by her favorite morning treat (a cinnamon apple strudel from this wonderful bakery down the street) and a coffee (that Emma somehow always managed to have fresh) from the little café that she had once told the blonde was her favourite.

"Thank you, Emma, really," Regina would say, snuggling briefly into the woman's neck, "You're a lifesaver."

And Emma would simply shake her head, completely content as long as she could wake up with the brunette President in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**HAHAHAHA I GOT IT UP TONIGHT, EVEN IF IT'S LATER THAN I PLANNED! :D**

 **A/N:** **Alright fam, you're literally all so wonderful. I cannot thank you enough for all your wonderful comments, follows, favs, they're better than cookie crisp cereal (and I _love_ cookie crisp cereal). SO, this chapter is kinda back to normal style (even if it may be [slightly] far fetched) ie: not as wordy, and I hope you guys like it.**

 **(Once again, please ignore any discrepancies with reality, as I'm warping it completely to fit my evil wishes. OH AND THE SENATOR, you'll meet him later on, it's Leopold fyi, is for whatever reason traveling with them, okay? I learned that like a lot of people sometimes travel with the POTUS, and like in hotels and shit they rent out three floors, one for POTUS, and then one below and above for staff/security/etc/ so YES, just to clear the air or any confusion, okok)**

 **x**

* * *

"Regina, we're not going out to get pretzels."

Emma rolled her eyes as she tried to ignore the brunette's (quite adorable) pout.

"Come on, Emma," Regina whined, "The vending machine is literally at the end of the hall."

"I can not believe we are having this discussion. There's trail mix on the dresser, as well as the banana chips that you _had_ to have."

"But, now I _really_ want pretzels." Regina smiled, moving from her spot on the end of the bed to Emma's lap.

The blonde sighed, narrowing her eyes at the woman now straddling her waist.

"And you say _I'm_ insufferable."

Regina reached out and began to softly twirl Emma's golden curls around her fingers, "Well, I mean…that's not entirely untrue."

"Double standards much?"

The brunette President scrunched her nose, "Somehow I think that you'll get over it."

Emma smiled, tracing patterns on the woman's bare thighs as they sat, silence overcoming them for a brief moment.

" _Please,_ Emma," Regina leaned forward, placing a kiss on her agent's neck, "I won't ask for anything ever again."

"You're such a liar, Madame President."

Regina giggled from Emma's neck, "Then make me an honest woman again, Em-ma."

The blonde shook her head, kissing just below the President's ear and pulling the woman further onto her lap.

"And how would I go about doing that, hmm?"

"You're quite resourceful," Regina arched her back into the blonde, lightly nibbling her pulse point, "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Emma couldn't help but grin as she softly ran her hands up and down Regina's sides, "Oh, really?"

"Mhm hmm, like getting me some pretzels." the brunette laughed, pulling away from her agent.

The blonde stuck out her tongue, "Tease."

"Name calling again, Miss Swan?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"When the situation calls for it, yes, absolutely."

"Ugh," Regina stood up and fixed her shorts before walking over to the dresser, "I guess I'll just…eat this trail mix."

Emma tilted her head, eyes shining amusedly as Regina dejectedly pulled out some of the mix and popped it into her mouth, "Really?"

"What? Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying this," the brunette theatrically swallowed, "delectable snack."

"I can't believe you." Emma shook her head.

"What?!"

"I'll get you your damn pretzels."

"Yes!" Regina downright jumped for joy before dropping the trail mix on the desk and throwing herself at Emma.

The blonde caught her President, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and hugging her close.

"This is why you're my favorite, you know?"

Emma laughed, "Oh, is it? The pretzels?"

Regina nodded enthusiastically as she nuzzled the blonde's neck, "That and your pajama bottoms."

"Hey, my pajamas are one hundred percent awesome, and," Emma said matter of factly, "If I had known it was this easy to get into your good graces, I would've bought you pretzels a long time ago."

"Now, where's the fun in that?"

"Yes, it has been just a _riveting_ experience."

Regina lightly slapped Emma's arm, "Shut up, goofball."

"Alright, alright. Let me go get these damn things. Then, hopefully, my merciless boss will let me sleep."

"We'll see, won't we?" the President hummed.

She watched as Emma pulled on her maroon Vans that conveniently matched her (very cute, in Regina's opinion) peanut cartoon pajama pants. Grabbing her wallet, Emma pulled down her white tee shirt before opening the door.

"You owe me big time, Mills," Emma teased, "Doing all your dirty work and stuff."

"I can live with that." Regina winked, sauntering over to the door and giving the blonde a chaste kiss.

Emma smirked as she walked out of the hotel room, "Be right back."

"Be right here."

Regina made sure the door shut before releasing a sigh, running a hand through her hair. Walking over to Emma's bag, the brunette pulled out one of the woman's old uni shirts and slid it on over her tank top. She sat back down on the bed and turned on the television to Food Network (Emma's preferred station), gazing mindlessly at the screen while she waited for Emma to return.

A knock on the door caused the brunette to jump, bringing her back to reality. She walked over to the door with a frown, Emma shouldn't be back this soon.

Looking into the eyehole, Regina's face further contorted into confusion when she saw Senator White standing outside her door. The President opened her door, immediately putting on her stoic mask.

"Senator White," Regina eyed the older man, "May I ask what you're doing?"

"I need to speak with you."

"Well, can it wait until morning? It's nearly ten o'clock."

The man shook his head, a glimmer of anger showing in his eyes, "It's about my bill, the one that you keep vetoing, and it's quite urgent."

"I'm afraid this will have to be discussed tomorrow," the brunette shook her head, uneasiness growing in her stomach, "Now is simply not the time."

"Listen here, you bitch," the man snarled, surging forward, "We'll talk about it when I say we talk about it."

Regina's eyes widened when White shoved her back forcefully, nearly tumbling to the ground as she was propelled backwards. Grabbing the wall, the brunette pulled herself up, fear rushing through her veins.

 _Emma, please hurry up, I need you._

The brunette watched with terror as the Senator advanced on her. Frozen with fear, and the realization that both rooms next to her were vacant, Regina didn't even get the chance to scream before the man had his meaty hand wrapped around her delicate throat. Regina opened her mouth as she struggled for air, nothing doing any good while she was held against the wall roughly.

"I'm sick of your disrespect," the older man spat, "Prancing around that office like you own the place, like you _deserve_ it."

Regina blinked, trying to focus on her breathing.

"Have you anything to say for yourself?" White sneered, loosening his grip slightly.

"You're a pitiful excuse for a man."

Regina managed a grin, a sudden wave of courage washing over her.

"Where's your pet agent?"

"Probably on her way to kick your ass." Regina winced, a pain gasp escaping when the man banged her head against the wall.

"How quaint...helpless President Mills being rescued by her little white knight."

The brunette struggled for any leeway as colored dots clouded her vision. She longed to scream at the man, to curse at him in any language she could. Instead, the President tried to claw at the man's hands, but it did nothing, only egging him on further.

"I don't think so," he jostled her neck again, "You'll stay right where I want you."

 **…**

Emma trudged back down the hallway, disappointment on her features. The stupid machine had been out of pretzels, and she had to go all the way down to the bar to get some (very overpriced) salty snacks for the President. The blonde released a sigh, at least Regina would get her damn pretzels. When the agent looked up again, she saw Graham and David walking towards her and her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"What're you guys doing?"

"Oh, I just got your message to come down and wait with Regina." Graham answered, gesturing to their hotel room.

Emma laughed, "I sent you that like ten minutes ago."

"Maybe we just have bad luck with hotel connection," David smiled, "At least we're not in an elevator this time."

The three agents laughed, Emma shoved David lightly on the chest, "Shut up, Nolan."

She gave them a friendly grin and opened her mouth to say something else when an audible _thump_ could be heard inside Regina's room.

"What the hell was that?" Graham frowned, looking at the door.

Emma shrugged, pulling out her key, "I don't know what she's up to."

"Well, goodnight, Swan." the brunette man said, giving Emma a small wave before beginning to turn around.

"Night." Emma answered, shoving the door open, "Regina? Are you okay?"

The blonde walked two steps and froze, "GRAHAM!"

Emma damn near tackled the man who was pinning Regina to the wall, Senator or not. If it wasn't for his surprising speed in turning around, holding Regina in front of him, he'd probably have been on the ground. The brunette in his hold gasped, air finally filling her lungs.

"How nice of you to join us, Agent Swan," the man sneered before leaning down to whisper in Regina's ear, "Your little blonde bulldog actually did turn up."

The blonde regretted not grabbing her service weapon, but had no time to think about it as Graham and David stormed in, their own guns at the ready.

"White, what the hell are you doing?" Graham asked solemnly, eyeing the knife that was currently at Regina's throat.

"Me and the President were having a chat," he grinned, "Right, sweetie?"

Regina said nothing, her eyes instead focused on Emma's, boring into the blonde's emerald gaze.

"Senator, just let her go," Emma said calmly, holding her hands out, "And we'll sort this out."

He cackled, "Save the bullshit, Swan."

"Please, don't make us hurt you." Graham's strong voice resonated through the room.

"I'm a dead man, anyhow." his eyes shined with glee, "I've got nothing to lose."

"White…" Emma's eyes shined dangerously, her self control diminishing as she watched the man press the blade a little firmer against the column of Regina's throat, causing a whimper to fall from the woman's lips.

"You know what, take your whore." White leaned in to Regina's ear once more, "Just remember how easy it was to overpower you, how _weak_ you really are."

With that, the man shoved Regina forward, Emma hurriedly grabbing the woman's waist and tugging the brunette protectively into her body. Turning, the blonde pulled Regina out of the room while Graham and David arrested the Senator.

Once outside, Emma lifted Regina into her arms (the brunette's legs were shaky at best), the woman quickly wrapping her own arms around the blonde's neck.

"I'm so, so, _so_ sorry." Emma breathed, ignoring stares from various staff members that had come out of their rooms.

The President shook her head, leaning into Emma's chest, "It wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have left you. I should have waited until Graham and Nolan got there before I went."

Emma laboriously opened a new room with her key (thank god they always got keys to the whole floor) and walked Regina to the bed, gently setting the woman down.

"Emma, look at me," Regina stood back up, tugging the blonde back, "Don't blame yourself. You came back and saved me. I'm alright now."

"Look at your neck, Regina. The marks…" the blonde said, her voice cracking as she delicately ran her fingers over the blue, finger shaped bruises on the brunette's tanned skin.

"Will go away." the President finished, placing her hands on Emma's cheeks.

"Still, I just-"

"Need to let it go." Regina pulled Emma's face down, covering the blonde's lips with her own.

Emma stilled, winding her hands reverently into Regina's hair, holding the woman close as their lips moved together. She felt Regina playfully nip at her bottom lip before pulling away.

"You've saved me countless times Emma, and you did so again tonight. I still trust you implicitly, I'm still alive, and this too will pass."

The blonde gazed at the woman in her arms for a moment, and, seeing the truth shining brightly in Regina's chocolate eyes, finally relented.

"Okay."

"Now, come here, lay down, turn on your stupid Food Network, and hold me." Regina told the agent quietly, "They'll bring our stuff, and I'm sure we can sort everything out in the morning, alright?"

Emma nodded, following the President's tug on her hand until they were settled under the comforter, some cooking show on in the background. Regina curled herself into the blonde's side while Emma wrapped her arm around the woman's waist, holding her a little closer than usual.

"I could rip him apart, limb from limb."

Regina looked up, gently tracing Emma's cheek with her thumb, "But you won't. Because you're better than he is, and because you're not leaving this bed, even if the world ends while we're asleep."

The blonde couldn't help but manage a small smile before leaning down and capturing Regina's lips in a long, slow kiss.

"Deal."

"Goodnight, Emma," the brunette yawned, snuggling into the woman's side, "You'll stay?"

"Absolutely," Emma nodded, as if there was any other possibility.

Regina smirked, her eyes already closing, "Thought so."

Emma dropped a kiss to Regina's nose, "Goodnight, sweetheart."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **AYE MYSTERIO-LADY YOU GOT YOUR WISH. It just so happens that because i'm such sq trash, this particular trope is one of my favs, so HERE YOU GO HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Thank you once again to all you guys that** **reviewed/faved/followed, it's wonderful and gives me feelings...love feelings :D jks, but like not completely jokes, aight? Anyway, here you all go, hope you like it :P**

* * *

"Regina, please cancel this fundraiser and go lay down. You need to rest."

"Emma, I can't do that."

The blonde ran a hand through her hair, "Come on, you haven't felt good all week, _and_ you've felt warm all day long."

"I have responsibilities," Regina sighed, her voice stuffy.

"Send someone else then," the blonde tried, tucking a strand of brunette hair behind Regina's ear, "That way you can relax."

"It would be highly unprofessional for me to up and cancel my attendance simply because I feel a little under the weather."

"It's highly unprofessional to infect members of Congress with the Black Plague, too."

Regina shoved Emma's shoulder and sat back down on the foot of her bed, "I don't have the Black Plague, you oaf. It's probably just a head cold."

"Alright, fine. How about this," Emma sat down next to the brunette, grabbing her hand and tracing patterns on it with her thumb, "If you're still stuffy and warm by the time we leave the briefing, will you at least take some medicine?"

"Will it make you feel better?"

"Because clearly _I'm_ the one in need of aid," Emma smirked, "But yes, it will make me feel better."

"Okay, then. I'll let you know." Regina smirked.

"Promise you'll be honest?"

The brunette President held out her pinky, "Promise."

"You're the five year old here, I swear." the blonde laughed, linking her pinky with Regina's.

The woman shrugged, leaning her head on the agent's shoulder. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina, pulling the brunette into her. She laid a kiss to the top of Regina's head, a small smile forming on her face when she heard the President release a deep breath.

"What the hell am I going to wear tonight?"

The blonde outright laughed, "You only have like a million choices. At least I _always_ know what I'm wearing to your events."

"Shut it, Emma." Regina giggled, tugging on her agent's tie, "I really don't know what I'm going to wear."

"You'll look stunning in anything, so I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"Aren't you charming, Agent Swan?" Regina stood up, pulling Emma with her.

The blonde smiled, setting her hands on Regina's waist as she gently trailed kisses along the woman's jaw and the column of her neck, "I do try my hardest, Madame President."

"Mhmm," the brunette hummed, leaning into Emma's touch, "As much as I enjoy your full efforts, I don't want you to get sick as well."

The blonde agent dipped her head, very slowly capturing Regina's lips with her own, "I'll risk it."

The President couldn't help but sigh happily as they broke apart, leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder. Never in her life had she felt so cared for, safe, and important. Her eyes fluttered shut and she turned her head into Emma's neck once more, briefly inhaling the scent of her lover before leaning back from the woman's embrace.

"We should go now, Emma," Regina reluctantly separated fully from her agent, "I have a meeting in ten minutes and Graham hounded me all morning about where you were."

"He could've just called me." the blonde laughed, grabbing her coat off of Regina's bed.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "So it is true then? You two live to get on my last nerve."

"The world may never know." Emma shrugged, giving Regina one last kiss on the cheek before leaving her room.

The President shook her head, the small smile on her face never wavering as Emma continued to occupy her thoughts.

…

By the time the security brief rolled around, Regina had only gotten worse. Every fibre of her being wanted to put on a brave face and try to ignore her sickness, but she knew that Emma would undoubtedly see right through any facade she put up. Slipping on the nude heels she had selected to go with her dress (a beautiful sleeveless beige number with a black, lace overlay that she absolutely _adored_ ), Regina ran her hands through her hair one last time before applying the finishing touches to her makeup and beginning the walk to the Oval Office.

She made it to her office a little later than everyone else, fashionably late, of course. Leading the way into the room, Regina took her usual spot and stood in front of her desk, waiting for Emma and her team to begin.

"Alright, so," Emma began, her lips turning slightly upward when she met Regina's eyes, "We'll leave in twenty minutes. Graham and I have decided to take Grand street up to 21st, and then we'll take the bypass around the city and out to the hotel."

"David, you'll be riding point," Graham took over, "I'll be driving Regina along with August, and Emma will be in the back."

The blonde nodded, casting her glance around the room to make sure everyone was on the same page, "Once we're there, we'll unload in the underground and then wait for everyone to reconvene before we go in. You all know where your positions are tonight, and as for you, Regina-"

Emma paused looking from her team to the brunette woman in front of her. She frowned, Regina was seemingly looking right through her, the woman's hand clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Regina snapped back, locking her eyes with Emma's, though the blonde could see it took a lot of effort.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the agent asked again, concern flooding her senses.

She nodded, "Oh, yeah, I'm-"

No sooner than the words began to leave her mouth did the brunette's eyes flutter shut. Emma lunged forward, catching the smaller woman around her waist as she dropped to the floor. The blonde held the President to her chest, cradling Regina's head with one hand as she ran her other along the woman's cheek.

"Woah, what the hell?!" Graham was beside her in a second.

Emma gently touched her fingers to Regina's neck to check her pulse, "She just fainted."

Pressing her hand to the woman's forehead, the blonde pulled her hand back quickly, her eyes softening.

"What is it?"

"She's burning up," the agent explained, "Stubborn woman wouldn't even consider taking any medicine until after this meeting, but it looks like she's going to be staying home anyway."

"Should I call in Robin to go in her place?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, that's gonna have to work. Use the same routes and everything we had for Regina, just make sure his thick headed self follows directions."

"And Regina?"

"I'll take her up to bed. Would you call down to the kitchen have Granny start some soup before you leave?" Emma asked, looking up to Graham.

"Of course. You gonna stay with her?"

The blonde nodded, "If her fever spikes too badly, I'll give you a call and we can coordinate a trip to the hospital."

"You're sure she doesn't need to go now?"

"Yeah," Emma looked over the woman in her arms, "When the physician came on Monday he said it was likely the flu bug that's going around."

Graham nodded his head in understanding, "Alright, then. Everyone else, on me. We're leaving in ten minutes. Good luck, Ems."

"Thanks, you too."

Emma watched as everyone filed out of the room before carefully wrapping an arm under Regina's knees and lifting the brunette into the quite familiar bridal style carry.

"You stubborn, stubborn woman," the blonde sighed, briefly looking down at Regina's face, "Why couldn't you just listen?"

She carried Regina all the way back to the President's room and laid the woman down on her bed. Though Regina probably had multiple sets of pajamas, Emma knew that the brunette frequented long pants and shirts, and that wouldn't do this time around. The agent ran back to the monitor room and grabbed her old training academy tee shirt for Regina before returning to the woman's bedroom.

"I need to get you changed," Emma said, even though the words fell on deaf ears, "So please don't think I'm being creepy or anything, because I promise that I'm not."

The blonde's soft voice served only to help Emma herself feel better, because though her and Regina were obviously close, there were boundaries that Emma chose not to cross simply because she wanted the brunette to choose to do so. Running a hand through her curls, Emma made her way over to the bed. First, she gently removed the President's heels, setting them on the ground at the foot of the bed. Next, came the dress. Emma took in a steadying breath before unzipping the side of the dress and tugging it down the woman's fevered skin.

"Jesus, Regina." the blonde breathed, folding the garment and setting it on one of the chairs.

The woman was still very hot, enough so that Emma started to worry. Averting her eyes from Regina's bare chest, Emma slid her shirt over the woman (it was a struggle with Regina's limp arms and unconscious self but the blonde managed, thank you very much) and opted to leave her in her underwear so that she'd be cooler. The blonde climbed off the bed and went into the en suite bathroom. She knew that Regina would need fluids when she woke up, so she filled a glass of water and grabbed some ibuprofen as well.

Returning to Regina's bed, Emma sat down the medicine and water on the nightstand before sliding into the bed next to the brunette. She pulled the covers over them and wrapped her arm around Regina, pulling the now shivering President to her body.

"I feel like death."

Emma jumped a little upon hearing the sudden groan from the woman in her arms, but she quickly recovered.

"Yeah, well, I don't usually like saying I told you so, but…"

"I know, I know, Emma," Regina kept her eyes closed but a smirk was still present on her features, "You were right."

"Oh, what was that?" the blonde giggled, squeezing Regina's shoulders.

"You heard me," the President grumbled, "I said that you were right."

Emma grinned, "How do those words taste coming out of your mouth?"

"I'd rather chew glass."

The blonde laughed, kissing Regina's forehead.

"Think you can swallow down some ibuprofen before you sleep?"

Regina nodded, holding on to her agent as she sat up. Emma dutifully made sure that the woman had taken her medicine and polished off the glass of water before once again laying down with the brunette. Regina gravitated towards the blonde, snuggling into the woman while she tangled their legs.

"Who would've thought that our feisty Commander in Chief is actually a cuddle bug?"

"Shut it, Agent Swan," Regina snarked playfully, "It's probably because of my fever induced haze."

"Mhmm," Emma smiled, closing her own eyes, "I see."

…

When Emma blinked herself awake a few hours later, it had darkened considerably in the room.

The first thing she registered was not that, however, it was the violent shaking of the woman still engulfed in her arms. Emma wiggled her hand free to feel the brunette's forehead and winced. Regina was still burning up, her clammy skin hot to the touch and strands of her hair were sticking to her face.

"Regina?"

Emma lightly shook the President, but received only a moan in response.

"Regina, I need to take you to your bathroom. I've gotta do something to get your fever down."

"No water."

"It's that or the hospital," Emma whispered, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Okay, water." Regina mumbled weakly, pulling herself closer to the blonde.

"Alright, give me a second."

The brunette fisted her hand in Emma's shirt, "Don't go."

"I'll be right back, Gina." Emma kissed the woman's cheek softly.

Emma walked back into the en suite bathroom and turned the bathtub on, making sure the water was cool enough to help but not freezing. Returning to the bedroom, Emma peeled the covers off of Regina and scooped the trembling brunette back into her arms.

"I need to take your shirt and underwear off," Emma told the woman once they were in the bathroom, "Can you help me?"

Regina nodded, standing when the blonde had put her down and peeling the shirt off of her body. Her underwear followed shortly thereafter, and she stood in front of Emma, arms crossed, feeling quite exposed. To the blonde's credit, and endless appreciation of the brunette, Emma made sure to keep eye contact with the President in an effort to minimize the ill woman's embarrassment.

"Just so you know, I still think you're breathtaking," Emma whispered, carefully lowering Regina into the water, "Even if you don't feel like it."

"Stop making me blush, Emma Swan."

The blonde smiled, "Is the water okay?"

"Yeah, it feels good."

"I'm gonna go try and find you more pajamas," Emma got up, "Hopefully I'll find some that aren't dressier than a tux."

"You're hilarious."

Emma cast one last look at the brunette before leaving the bathroom. She lucked out, finding an old white tank top and (though she felt awfully intrusive, she knew that Regina wouldn't truly be upset) grabbed another set of underwear for the President. For the most part, Emma sat in silence after she brought the clothes back. Regina didn't say much, just sat and allowed the water to cool her. After about half an hour, Emma grabbed a towel and returned to the side of the tub. She felt Regina's forehead briefly, pleased to find that she was considerably cooler.

"Alright, let's get you out of here."

Regina wordlessly complied, slowly standing while Emma wrapped the towel around her shoulders and front. The brunette stepped out onto the bath mat and leaned onto Emma, allowing the blonde to easily dry her. They slipped on the tank top together, and the agent turned to allow Regina privacy while she put on her underwear.

"Better?"

Regina nodded, watching as Emma hung up the towel, "Yes, thank you."

"Here," the blonde handed Regina two more ibuprofen and another glass of water, "This'll help even more. I'll have some soup brought up in an hour or so, okay?"

"Thank you, Emma."

The blonde agent only smiled a little before she was hugging the brunette to her chest once more.

"You're more than welcome, sweetheart."

They walked back to the bed, Regina climbing in first while Emma held the covers up, the blonde joining in soon after. Once again, Regina cuddled herself up to Emma, twining their legs together and nuzzling into the blonde's neck.

"Rest, Gina." Emma commanded softly, dropping a few more kisses behind Regina's ear and down the woman's jaw.

So, Regina did, the brunette President falling asleep with an ease that she had never been able to when she had been sick before.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Aye, so this one isn't one that someone requested, but I promise I'll try to work those in as well, okay? Thank you again for all the kind words, follows, etc., you're all great x I don't have much to ramble about this time, so have at it.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _The gala had been going smoothly, Regina would even go as far to say that it was going pretty damn good._

 _A smile broke out on her face when she caught Emma's eye. Her agent was dressed to the nines, looking sexy as hell, and she still managed to make Regina feel like the most beautiful woman in the world with just a wink._

 _The brunette damn near melted when Emma caught her out in the hallway later on. She asked no questions, instead, the blonde simply held her hand out to the President._

 _"May I have a dance?"_

 _Regina smiled widely, easing her palm into the awaiting blonde's, "Of course."_

 _The brunette emitted a breathy sigh as she was pulled against Emma's body. She placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, feeling the agent's hand on her waist. They swayed like that for a little while, Regina's head coming to rest on the blonde's shoulder as she closed her eyes._

 _"How're you doing?"_

 _The President shivered when she felt the words whispered softly into her ear, "I'm well. A certain blonde agent decided to make my night a little better, though, so there's also that."_

 _Emma hummed, "Oh really? How's she doing?"_

 _"Hopefully she's doing well," Regina giggled into Emma's throat, "It would be a shame if my less than stellar dancing skills put her off."_

 _"You're dancing skills are more than adequate, Madam President."_

 _Regina grinned, leaning her head back to place a kiss on Emma's cheek, "Nice to hear that."_

 _Emma smiled, tilting her head down and capturing the brunette's lips in a slow kiss that had Regina's knees ready to give out. The blonde lightly tugged on the woman's bottom lip, gently deepening their kiss before moving her lips over to Regina's cheeks, ghosting them across her jawline and down to her throat. The brunette President let out a throaty moan, her eyes fluttering opened when she felt Emma lightly nip at the tender skin of her neck._

 _What she saw made her heart stop._

 _Regina froze in terror as she watched two agents drop from their positions outside the entrance of the hallway. She tugged Emma from her place in the brunette's collarbone, though her voice still couldn't form words._

 _"Emma."_

 _The blonde's name was all Regina could manage before two men wearing black masks waltzed down the hallway. Emma drew her weapon, firing and hitting one of them in the chest. The next shot was from the masked figures, one of their silenced weapons firing twice at the pair before turning into the ballroom. Regina watched in horror as Emma stepped in front of her and fell to the ground seconds later. The brunette dropped with her, panic welling in her chest as the pristine white shirt Emma was wearing flooded with crimson over the blonde's stomach._

 _"No, no, no, no," the brunette muttered, tears welling in her eyes and then falling down her face, "Emma,_ ** _no_** _."_

 _She placed her hands on the blonde's stomach, pressing down with everything she had._

 _"HELP!"_

 _Her voice was unrecognizable, the agony and desperation present in her rough cry._

 _Emma's head lolled to the right a bit, her eyes blinking slowly, "Are you okay, sweetheart?"_

 _"Yes, Emma, I'm fine," the brunette managed a watery smile, "But you're not."_

 _"That's okay." the blonde sighed, reaching up and running her fingers over Regina's cheek._

 _Regina shook her head, watching helplessly as her hands were stained red with the blood of the woman she loved, "No, it's not. You can't leave me."_

 _"I did good," Emma whispered weakly, her hand continuing to stroke Regina's cheek, "You're safe."_

 _Regina nodded, more tears streaming down her cheeks, "You did good, Emma."_

 _The blonde managed a weak smile, though it looked more like a grimace._

 _"I love you, Gina. You have to remember that, okay?"_

 _"No," Regina shook her head vehemently, "Stay with me, Emma."_

 _"Promise you'll remember?"_

 _"Emma-"_

 _The agent's voice was determined now, "Promise me, Regina."_

 _"I promise," the woman conceded, furiously blinking tears away as Emma nodded lazily, "I promise."_

 _"Good, because you are the most important person in the world to me, and you need to remember that as well. Always."_

 _Regina couldn't do anything but sob as the blonde closed her eyes, her chest ceasing to move. Carefully, ever so carefully, the brunette leaned over, reverently kissing Emma's lips for the last time._

 _"I love you too."_

Regina bolted up in her bed, chest heaving.

Tears continued to track down the woman's tan cheeks as her nightmare flashed across her eyelids. _Emma._ She needed to see the woman, she _had_ to. It was almost impossible to slow her breathing, panicked breaths coming out quick and short as the President felt her fear work up once again. Helpless to the flood of emotions, Regina managed to stumble out of her bed and out her door, set on finding the blonde.

Out of desperation, Regina found herself standing in front of the entrance to the agents' monitor room, knocking lightly on the door.

Graham was the one to open the door, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of the hysterical woman, "Woah, Regina, what's going on?"

"Where's Emma?"

"Regina-"

" _Emma."_

"She's right in here," the man turned, "Em! It's Regina, come here!"

The blonde came down the hallway seconds later, wrapped in a blanket to protect herself from the cold while she wore only a tee shirt and shorts.

"What's up, Graham?"

Emma's voice was light and cheery, and then she took in the sight of the tear stained cheeks, watery eyes, and trembling body of the brunette.

The blonde dropped her blanket and rushed forward, Graham taking this as his cue to retreat back down the hallway, "What's going on?"

"I had a nightmare." Regina hiccuped, her hands shaking as she twined them together.

"Oh, sweetheart," Emma's eyes softened and she reached out, pulling the shaking woman to her chest, "It's okay."

Regina practically melted into the blonde's hold, a fresh wave of tears falling down her delicate cheeks. Emma held the woman tighter, dropping kisses into brunette waves. She felt Regina continue to shake as she sobbed quietly into Emma's neck, and the blonde felt her heart break. Running her hands up and down the woman's back, Emma continued to whisper sweet things into Regina's ear in an effort to calm the crying woman. She felt Regina's arms tighten around her neck and tightened her own grip on the smaller woman's waist.

Finally, when the brunette had stopped shaking, Emma once again whispered into the woman's ear, "Talk to me, Gina."

"I-I-I lost you," Regina finally managed to get out, "You died in my arms."

Emma let out a breath, hugging Regina closely, "It's okay, I'm still here. I'm still with you."

"It was _so_ real."

"It was just a dream," the blonde assured softly, placing feather light kisses to damp cheeks, "We're all still here, everyone's safe."

Emma stared into Regina's watery chocolate eyes for a moment, and it nearly had her in tears as well. She kissed the brunette tenderly, and upon feeling the woman's hand tighten in her curls, Emma deepened their kiss, running a hand up and down the brunette's back. Regina had stopped shaking, and instead had resigned herself to taking deep breaths from her place in Emma's throat.

"Feel better?" the blonde agent asked softly after a few minutes.

Regina nodded, her voice still small, "Yes."

"Do you want me to take you back to bed?"

The brunette President shook her head, "I don't want to sleep again."

"Okay," Emma sighed, she knew that Regina _should_ sleep, but the shaken up woman was obviously not having that, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to be close to you."

Emma felt her heart snap in two when she heard the brunette's soft whisper.

"Alright, I know just the place."

The blonde tugged Regina into her side, wrapping an arm securely around the President's shoulders to keep her close.

"Can I steal one of your blankets? Our shorts aren't going to do us much good where we're going."

"Of course." Regina affirmed, leaning into her agent.

They stopped at Regina's room on the way to Emma's mystery location and the blonde grabbed Regina's heavy comforter as well as a small throw. The brunette said nothing, watching quietly until she was once again in Emma's side, leaning on the blonde for support. Curiosity briefly took the place of her other emotions as Emma guided them higher and higher in the building. She had never, in all of her years living here, been where Emma was taking her.

"Where are we going?" Regina finally whispered, looking up at the blonde.

Emma smiled, warming the brunette's heart just a little, "Secret."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was being kidnapped."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emma smirked, elated at the fact that Regina felt up to a little joking.

Regina smiled, "Yes, actually, that's why I asked."

"Smartass."

The President said nothing once more, a small smile adorning her features. Curiosity once again peaking, Regina's eyebrows knitted in confusion as Emma opened a door to their left and walked them into an empty room.

"What are we doing here?"

"Are you ready to be amazed?" Emma grinned, kissing the side of Regina's head.

The woman's lips turned up, "I suppose."

"This is the last room in this house to be renovated," Emma said proudly, "Which means that the window still opens."

"Onto the roof?"

"Well yes, but, it's neat because you're on top of the crown of the building, and since it's enclosed, it's safe."

Regina's eyes sparkled, "Leave it to you to snoop around someone's home."

"That's how you find all the best spots."

The brunette let herself be pulled by Emma over to the window. The blonde slid the pane up and shoved the blankets through the window before climbing out herself. Regina stood with her arms crossed, watching as Emma spread out the smaller throw on the roof before beckoning the woman to join her. Taking her agent's hands, Regina climbed out of the window as well and onto the throw that Emma had laid out. The brunette went limp as Emma sat with her legs open, allowing the blonde to pull Regina to sit between them, her back resting against the agent's chest as Emma wound her arms around Regina's slim waist.

Looking up at the stars, the President leaned into the blonde, "This is beautiful."

Emma released her grip on Regina to wrap the comforter around them before retuning her arms to the woman's waist, "It is."

They sat in silence for awhile, content in being with one another. Emma gently brushed Regina's hair to the side and kissed along the back of her neck and down to the woman's throat. The brunette sighed happily, leaning farther into her agent.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about," Regina said quietly, "We were at this gala and in the hallway dancing, when these two men came in and shot at us. You stepped in front of me and then you dropped. I was _so_ afraid, when I woke up I could barely breathe."

Emma hugged the woman tightly, "I'm sorry, Gina."

"Don't be." the brunette shook her head.

The blonde was at a loss for words, so she settled on holding the President. She rested her chin on the woman's shoulders, the comfortable silence once again enveloping the pair.

"Can I ask you something?"

Emma looked down to the brunette, "Yes, of course."

Regina turned her head, her whiskey gaze full of apprehension and vulnerability.

"Do you love me?"

The blonde's eyes widened, not expecting a question of that magnitude to leave Regina's lips. The answer was obvious, of course, nothing mattered more to Emma than the woman currently sitting between her legs.

"Yes," Emma finally nodded, "With everything I have."

Regina's eyes welled with tears again, this time for a completely different emotion. She tilted her head up, capturing Emma's lips with her own in a slow, very emotional kiss. The brunette pulled back with a small sigh, though they stayed a hairs width apart. It was Emma who closed the distance between them this time, kissing Regina with all the love that she could muster into it. The blonde eased back, placing feather light kisses on each of Regina's still closed eyelids before tugging the woman impossibly closer as she felt a shiver run through the President's body.

"Thank you for tonight, Emma," Regina finally whispered, "You've no idea how much it means to me."

The blonde simply nuzzled the brunette's neck once more, "Anything for you, sweetheart."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: DEAR GOD THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO TURN OUT THIS LONG OMG. Whoever it was that wanted a jealous!regina, here you go. I hope you like it :x AS for everyone else, thank you so much again for the reviews, faves, and follows, I'm so appreciative of them :D I brought Ruby in because it was either her or Neal and idk, i changed it to Ruby last minute because i was more comfortable writing her, and so yeas, forgive me if it comes across as awkward (i usually stick to just my two bb's) anyway, enough of this, hope you like it :)**

 **hugs x**

* * *

"Hey, Graham, when did we get a new addition?"

Emma walked up from her spot on the couch to stand behind Graham while he scribbled something on some kind of report.

"I hate Mondays," the man groaned, shoving the papers aside and running a hand through his hair before answering Emma's question, "I guess a couple days ago the transfer was official. She flew in from Glynco yesterday and she's supposed to start officially today."

"It's a she?"

Graham nodded, swiveling in his chair to face Emma, "Yep. Name's Ruby Lucas."

"Sweet!" Emma cried, "It's about time I get another brain on this team."

"I'll let you know that I _do_ take offense to that."

The blonde smiled, lightly punching the brunette man on the shoulder, "You know I'm just kidding. Should be interesting though."

"Speaking of which," Graham held his finger up to his earpiece, "She's here."

"Alright, I'll go meet her and show her around. Schedule Nolan for night patrol since that'd normally be Killian's rotation tonight," Emma grabbed her suit jacket and slung it on, "And also tell him that I'll make it up to him."

"You got it, boss."

"Thanks, Graham."

Emma straightened her tie and adjusted her ponytail as she walked, making her way down the stairs to the front hall and then through the kitchen to the back entrance. She saw August talking with, presumably, Agent Lucas. Emma took the woman in, the leggy brunette had a streak of red in her hair, though you almost couldn't see it in the ponytail she was currently sporting. The woman said something funny, causing August to laugh, and Emma smiled, even if something went wrong, there's no way she's as bad as Killian was.

"Hey," Emma greeted, walking up to the pair, "I'm Emma Swan, the Director of Security here."

Ruby held out her hand for Emma to shake, "My name's Ruby Lucas, nice to meet you."

The blonde shook the woman's hand with a smile. Ruby seemed nice enough, and beneath it all, Emma was secretly glad to have another woman on her team.

"Nice to meet you too, Agent Lucas. I'm gonna show you around today, introduce you to Regina, of course, and then I'm afraid it's right into the frying pan. We have a fundraising event Wednesday night and you'll be accompanying me."

"Heat of the action, huh?"

"Yep," Emma grinned, "Thanks, August. I'll take it from here."

"Yes ma'am."

"Come on, Lucas. Let's show you the ropes."

Ruby smiled kindly, following Emma out of the kitchen.

"So, obviously this is the kitchen," Emma said a few seconds later, "Granny is the head chef. Her real name is Eugenia but we all call her Granny. It's what she prefers anyhow."

Ruby nodded, taking everything in. They walked through the hallway towards the front hall, stopping occasionally so Emma could show her a certain part of the building or give her an important detail.

"The second floor is where the President actually lives, and the third floor is usually reserved for conferences, meetings, and things of that nature. For the most part, we'll stay down here, or on the sub-level for security."

"All the press conferences and everything are down here, right?"

"Yep," Emma confirmed, leading Ruby towards the monitor room, "We won't have another one for a couple of weeks unless something happens."

"This is surreal."

The blonde grinned, "Dream job?"

"You could say that."

"Alrighty," Emma paused outside of the monitor room, "Here's where we usually stay. It's pretty easy to keep track of everyone and everything in here. There's a bunk room, couch, TV, appliances, it's kind of like an apartment we all share."

"Amazing." Ruby breathed.

"It's something."

They toured the room for a few minutes so that Emma could show the new brunette how everything worked, where her shift schedule was, and what to do when there was off time.

"So," Ruby gave a nervous smile, shoving her hands into her pockets, "Is she scary?"

"Who, Regina?"

The brunette nodded, "I've been freaking out about this for weeks now. I'm so nervous I'll make a fool of myself in front of her."

"Nah," Emma grinned, "She's pretty great. You'll be just fine, honestly."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, completely. She's genuinely not as scary as she can seem."

"Okay, good." Ruby breathed a sigh of relief.

Emma looked down, checking her phone for the time.

"Speaking of the devil, she should have just wrapped up a meeting. I'll introduce you two right now."

"Isn't she busy?"

Emma shook her head, leading Ruby out of the room, "She'll do paperwork, review bills, and take calls and stuff for the next few hours. Mornings are usually her busiest."

"Right, got it."

The pair of agents walked through the hallways, once again pausing every now and again so that Emma could fill Ruby in on any information that would be vital. They made it to the oval office and stopped, Emma watching with a small smile as Ruby wrung her hands and compulsively straightened her jacket.

"Hey," Emma nudged the brunette, "I promise you that you'll do just fine. She's a human being just like us."

"Uhm yeah, but have you seen her face? She's like hella smart, drop dead gorgeous, and the President of the United States, for fuck's sake."

The blonde stifled her laughter, "Okay, true, but I promise- You know what, you'll see."

Emma raised her hand, knocking on the door to the brunette President's office.

Ruby's eyes widened, "I wasn't ready!"

"Oh, relax."

Seconds later, they heard the unmistakable sound of heels clicking on the floor followed by the door opening.

"Madame President," Emma said politely, walking in once Regina had stepped out of the way, "I'd like to introduce you to Killian's replacement."

Regina's eyebrows raised, taking in the new agent.

"I-I-I'm Ruby Lucas, ma'am," Ruby held out her slightly trembling hand, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Regina Mills, and the honor is all mine."

Emma smiled at the two, nudging Ruby and giving her a brilliant grin.

"Told you so, you did fine."

Regina watched as the two agents giggled at one another before clearing her throat.

"Right, so is that all, Miss Swan?"

Emma looked up, surprised at Regina's steely tone.

"Oh, uh yeah," she said awkwardly, pocketing her hands as she turned, "We'll just, uhm, go then. Thank you."

The pair of agents turned to leave, making it out the door before Emma was called back.

"Agent Swan." Regina called, crossing her arms as she waited for the blonde.

Emma walked back into the room slowly, leaving Ruby in the hall.

"Are you okay, Regina?" the blonde asked softly, emerald eyes observing the brunette.

"I'm fine, Emma," Regina's tone had softened significantly, "I was just wondering if you still wanted to have dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course." Emma stepped closer to the woman, gently kissing her cheek.

The brunette blushed, leaning into the blonde's touch, "Okay, good."

"Is that all?"

Regina nodded, "Do try not to rub off on Agent Lucas. You and Humbert are more than enough for my psyche."

Emma smirked, "We'll see."

Regina leaned back on her heel, watching as Emma and Ruby rejoined at the hip outside of her door before walking off. She tried in vain to tramp down the sparks of jealousy that flared up in her stomach.

After all, her blonde agent was anything but the kind of person to hurt Regina in that way, right?

…

The following day had Emma and Ruby walking outside around the outer perimeter so that Ruby would learn her route for patrol when she was finally assigned to do so.

"Can I ask you a question, like, without you being my boss?"

Emma turned to look at Ruby, "Sure."

"Are you and Regina, like, a thing?"

"Oh my god," Emma's eyes widened, "I wasn't expecting that."

"You don't have to answer!" Ruby backpedaled, "I mean, I don't want to intrude, but you two seem close and I just-"

Emma chuckled, "It's no worry. We're not like, 'official', not until she's out of office or anything, but yeah, she's definitely really important to me."

"That's so cute!" Ruby cried, smiling widely, "Oh my goodness, it's so adorable, I'm gonna die."

"Shut up, Lucas." Emma blushed, nudging Ruby with her shoulder.

"Have you guys done it in her office?"

Emma damn near choked, "No! Are you insane?"

"I was just kidding," Ruby laughed, "Though, that'd be kind of hot."

The blonde groaned, "We are _done_ with this subject."

Ruby continued smiling, her eyes sparkling as she laughed with her boss. This was, by far, the best job ever.

Within a few hours, Ruby had gotten to go through most of the grounds, toured the garage, and learned how to manage the monitors. All in all, it was a pretty damn productive day for the new agent, so Emma decided that they'd relax. The blonde grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge int he monitor room, tossing one to Ruby before sitting down and handing the brunette the remote to the TV.

"So, am I doing alright?"

Emma looked over, "Yeah, Lucas. You're doing mighty fine."

"Why'd they fire the guy that had this job before?" the brunette questioned, taking a sip of her soda.

"He fucked up badly," Emma sighed, retelling the story of what had happened with Killian.

"Damn," Ruby muttered, "Seems like a pompous ass."

"Sounds about right."

The two fell into comfortable since after that, both content to watch the television program and enjoy the other's company.

A loud rapping on the door drew them out of their trance.

Emma stood up first, setting her soda on the counter before answering the door. She was met with one very pissed off looking Regina Mills and she gulped. Sneaking a glance to the clock on the wall, Emma internally cringed. It was nearly eight o'clock, and she had completely forgot about dinner.

"Regina-"

"Save it," the brunette spat, looking beyond Emma and spotting Ruby on the couch, "Is this how you're spending your time?"

"What?"

"Don't you have better things to do than watch TV? You are the Director after all."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "I was showing Ruby around, and-"

"Showing her around the TV guide?" Regina scoffed, placing a hand on her hip.

"What the hell is your problem?" Emma cried, "I'm sorry I forgot about dinner, I've had a lot on my plate!"

" _You've_ had a lot on your plate?!"

 _Oh shit,_ Emma cringed inwardly.

"I waited in my office for two hours, Emma. _Two hours_ because I thought that you would come around. It's been a _very_ tiring day, and the only thing I had to look forward to stood me up."

"I'm sorry, Regina. Please-"

"You know what," Regina bit her lip, "Forget it. Continue whatever important business it is that you have with Miss Lucas. I'm going to retire for the evening."

Emma sighed, "Regina, you need to eat."

"Hunger isn't my problem, _Em-ma_ ," the brunette's eyes took on a dangerous glint, "My only problem is that my security team apparently has nothing better to do that watch TV and braid one another's hair. Good night, Agent Swan."

The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Regina was already down the hall, and Emma doubted she's turn around and listen to what she had to say anyway. What the hell was going on? Emma couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why Regina was so damn upset. They'd had late dinners before, why was this a problem?

"Hey, you okay?"

Emma turned to Ruby and nodded numbly, "Yeah, I guess she's just having a bad day or something.

"She really chewed you a new one," Ruby shrugged, "Must have been some hell of a day."

"Yeah…" Emma trailed off, walking down the hallway.

"Hey, if you wanna catch a nap or something, I'll cover for you. You seem really out of it now."

Emma offered an appreciative smile, "Thanks, Ruby."

"Don't mention it."

The blonde agent retreated to the bunk room, curling on her side as she thought about Regina. Something was obviously up, and it hurt Emma's feelings more than anything that Regina wouldn't just talk to her about it. The brunette was the most important person in Emma's life, and the blonde couldn't help but to fall asleep feeling empty as images of Regina's hurt and angry eyes flashed in her mind.

…

The following day, Emma and Regina had not spoken at all. The brunette had been explicitly talking to Graham about the upcoming event that evening, and Emma was only growing more frustrated.

"Is she still pissed off?"

Ruby came to stand next to Emma, the blonde gathering the last of her things before they were to head down to the garage, "I guess. She's been talking to Graham all day instead of me."

"She'll come around." Ruby smiled, gently placing her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I sure as hell hope so, it's killing me not being able to talk to her."

"You guys are too perfect to have a long fight. Don't sweat it."

"Thanks Rubes," Emma smiled gratefully, "You ready?"

The brunette nodded, "Yup, let's go."

The pair made it into the garage in a few minutes, the Presidential convoy had already assembled, leaving a full circle of agents, the President, and a spot for Emma and Ruby.

The blonde took in the site of Regina and swallowed thickly. The brunette had opted for a curve hugging red dress that showed a wonderful expanse of the woman's tanned back and was paired with four inch heels. Smokey makeup adorned Regina's face, and company be damned, Emma was excising extreme self control in not hoisting the woman over her shoulder, returning to Regina's bedroom, and not coming out until morning.

The blonde took a deep breath to calm herself before walking onward. Joining the circle, Emma frowned as Regina refused to meet her eye.

"Alright guys, we all know where we're going. Follow Nolan, eyes sharp, and it'll be no sweat, got it?"

Graham turned to his boss, "What vehicle are you gonna take, Swan?"

"I'll drive with Ruby, and we'll take Regina." Emma answered, sliding in her ear piece.

"Actually, I've already spoken to Agent Humbert, and he'll be driving me tonight."

Emma turned to Regina, her eyes widening in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Agent Swan. Graham is going to be driving me tonight. You and," she paused, almost with a hint of disdain in her voice, "Miss Lucas…can take one of the other vehicles.

"Okay, look-"

"It's not up for discussion, Agent Swan. Now, we're going to be late if we continue to bicker like toddlers, so, shall we go?"

Emma blinked, her mind still catching up to what was going on, "Yeah, let's move out everyone. Nolan you're taking point still with August, Graham, I guess you're driving Regina now, and Ruby, you'll be with me. Let's go."

Walking to the back SUV, Emma watched from afar as Regina elegantly slid into the limousine without a second glance back at the blonde. Emma slid into her seat, slamming the door as she did so.

"You alright?"

"No," Emma shook her head, angrily jamming the key into the ignition, "No, I'm fucking not."

"It'll be okay, Emma. Just talk to her later tonight."

"Yeah right, she'll probably avoid me like the plague until she gets back here and then go straight to bed."

Ruby sighed, "You never know."

"It's whatever, let's just get this stupid thing over with."

Ruby didn't say anything as they drove to the event, she could practically feel the anger rolling off of her blonde boss in waves. They arrived at the fundraiser a little later than planned, but no one said anything. Everyone on the team could sense the divide between the President and the usually lively blonde Director.

Regina went directly inside, seamlessly melting herself into the mix of Congressmen, their wives, donors, and constituents. Emma and her team parked the cars before going upstairs to the main hall. August and Graham both meandered to their positions in the hall, Nolan took up his space outside of the large room, and Emma dragged Ruby along with her into the midst of all the people. Ruby went along patiently, sensing that something else was now wrong with the blonde who was currently yanking her around like a straw doll.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Ruby's eyes widened at the harsh mutter coming from Emma as they finally came to a stand still along one of the walls. The brunette looked out, seeing exactly why Emma had chosen to stop here. They had a perfect view of Regina, who was currently dancing with a man that Ruby recognized as her Vice President.

"What's up?"

"That slime ball is here." Emma spat, eyeing Robin with disgust.

"Do you not like him?"

"No," the blonde locked her jaw, "I _hate_ his repugnant ass."

"Woah there, tiger," Ruby smiled, "Is it him you don't like or the fact that Regina's dancing with him."

Emma's eyes narrowed, "Yes."

Cracking a smile, Ruby leaned back against the wall, not as bored as she thought she would be; even though it seemed her night would consist of standing next to Emma while she kept tabs on the beautiful brunette in the center of attention.

Emma watched curiously throughout the night as Regina was more handsy than usual, almost flirtatious with several of the good looking guests. Most of it was returned, of course, Regina might as well have been a siren in the midst of willing sailors at this rate. She also noted the fact that the brunette was being more than liberal with her consumption of champagne. After awhile, Emma was finally about to reach her limit. She could take the silence and the glares, but the outright flirty behavior that Regina was displaying was working Emma's last nerve.

...

Ruby could very nearly pinpoint the moment that Emma Swan lost it.

She had watched with amusement all night as Emma and the President snuck glances (and glares) at one another while they avoided the other like a bad cold.

"Oh, hell no."

Ruby once again turned to watch her blonde friend as Emma's pupils dilated with rage.

"What?"

Emma's voice was low, dangerously so, "Un-fucking-believable."

While she could almost hear Emma's patience snap, Ruby looked out among the people and found exactly what had the blonde so riled up.

"Ah, there it is."

Regina's back was pressed snugly against Robin's front as the two swayed on the dance floor. The man had his arms wrapped firmly around the brunette's waist, their hands joining in her front. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, to which Regina leaned her head back onto his shoulder, emitting a melodious laugh. The graceful column of her neck was exposed, and both Ruby and Emma watched as Robin eyed the woman in his arms like she was his next meal.

"This ends now."

"Emma, wait-"

"No, Ruby," Emma shot back, her voice sounding almost broken, "This has gone far enough. She's obviously pissed, but I'm not going to let her do something she regrets with that douchebag because she drank herself into submission."

Ruby briefly considered reaching out and stopping the woman, but decided against it. Instead, she radioed August to have their vehicles ready, as well as told Nolan and Graham what was going on.

"Don't worry, Lucas," Graham's voice filtered into her ear, "Emma knows Regina like the back of her hand, it'll be fine."

Ruby could only take a deep breath and prepare herself to go as she watched her boss storm across the dance floor.

…

Emma Swan was usually pretty good about keeping her temper in check. However, witnessing Robin's wandering hands, and Regina's all too willing participation had her ready to explode. She made her way over to the pair in no time, taking a deep breath to ready herself.

"Regina. We need to talk."

The brunette's head lolled over, never leaving Robin's shoulder, "I'm busy right now, Agent Swan."

"Well, get un-busy. It's important."

"Mhmm," Emma could have sworn she saw Regina arch into the man's hold, "I'm sure it can wait. Robin was in the middle of a fascinating story, so if you would please remove yourself from our presence, that would be wonderful."

"Vice President Locksley," Emma nodded to the man, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it is a matter of security, and I'm going to need to speak with the President alone."

Despite the angry look on Regina's face, the man released a sigh, "If you must."

Emma grit her jaw as she watched the man once again lean into Regina's ear, whispering something that had the woman displaying a seductive smile, biting her lip as she turned in his grasp.

"I'm terribly sorry that we have to leave so soon, Robin," the President pouted, "We ought to finish it sometime soon. Don't be a stranger."

"Will do, Madam President," Robin smiled sickeningly, "Have a wonderful night."

"You too, dear."

With that, Regina was turning on her heel to face Emma, anger written clearly into her features.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"We aren't doing this here, come on." Emma said quietly, gently grasping Regina's arm to lead her out of the ball room.

The brunette yanked her arm away from the woman's grasp, shooting Emma a dirty look before walking ahead. The blonde watched as Regina regally excused herself from the presence of those in attendance, and they found themselves alone in the elevator as they descended to the parking garage.

Steadying herself once more, Emma released a deep sigh before jamming the elevator's stop button.

"Emma!" Regina yelled, furious chocolate eyes locking with the blonde's, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't," Regina snarked, "And trapping me here like some animal isn't going to make me change my mind."

"Will you please just tell me why you've been so upset these past couple of days? And why you were so close to Robin all night? You don't even like him!"

"It's none of your concern," Regina hiccuped, bracing herself on the wall, "Besides, we need to get going. Agent Lucas probably needs some instructions on how we handle exiting events."

Emma frowned for a second and then it clicked.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

Regina's eyes widened, "No! That's absurd!"

"You are!" Emma laughed, "That's why you were so bitter at Ruby and why you got so mad about dinner!"

"You've finally lost it, Agent Swan. Congratulations on achieving a new level of idiocy."

"Oh my goodness, Regina, come on. Cut the shit." Emma tilted her head, eyeing the fuming brunette.

"I wasn't jealous," Regina spat, "And how dare you remove me from my fundraiser to trap me in an elevator in order to feed your silly theory."

"Regina, look at me."

Emma stepped into the brunette's space, eyes softening as Regina looked down and away to avoid the blonde's eyes. Gently grasping Regina's chin, Emma tilted the brunette's head up to look at her. She was shocked to find the woman's whiskey eyes welling with tears.

"I wasn't just jealous," Regina whispered, a small sniffle sounding from her nose, "I was hurt."

The blonde released a breath, relief flooding her system now that Regina was talking to her.

"Why, Regina? You've got to know that you're the only person I'm interested in."

"I don't know," the President shook her head, "Ruby was all cute and young and funny, and she isn't entangled in a job that prevents you from actually being with her. And then you forgot dinner, and I wasn't really even upset because I know how you are, but then I saw that you two were just sitting together watching TV and I couldn't get over it."

"Is that why you were dancing with Robin like that?" Emma questioned, seeking out Regina's eyes once again.

"Yes. And it's why I was drinking champagne and avoiding you and doing everything I could to keep you out of my thoughts."

"Regina…" Emma sighed, tucking some of the woman's hair behind her ear, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

The brunette shrugged, a tear finally breaking free, "I was embarrassed, first of all, and second, I didn't want you to think I was nuts or something. No one likes some crazy possessive girlfriend."

Emma chuckled, shaking her head, "Good god, woman. You're a piece of work."

"I'm really sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I was just _so_ lost in my anger and hurt that I just really fucked up, alright?"

"Hey, look at me," Emma softly wiped away a tear with the pad of her thumb as Regina looked up again, "It's okay sweetheart. I forgive you."

Regina sniffled again, "Really?"

Emma scoffed, "Duh. You're only like, the most beautiful, important, intelligent, charming, lovable girlfriend someone could have. Why the hell would I let you escape so easily?"

Regina chuckled, wiping her nose with her hand, "I need to apologize to Ruby too, she didn't deserve me being so cold."

"Eh, don't sweat it. She was pretty much on board once she realized that we were kind of a thing."

"She knew?" Regina's eyes widened.

"Do you not see how easy it is to tell I'm in love with you, Regina?" Emma smiled brightly, "It didn't take much for her to figure out."

"God, I'm such a fool."

"You're not just any fool, Gina. You're my fool."

Regina snorted at Emma's words, hitting the blonde's shoulder, "You're such a cliche, Emma."

"Ah," the blonde waggled her eyebrows, "But I'm _your_ cliche."

With that, Emma leaned back before softly cradling Regina's face with her hands, "Can I kiss you now? You know, to seal the deal?"

Regina rolled her eyes, but a smile was plastered on her face regardless, "Yes, you idiot."

Emma leaned in, tenderly capturing Regina's lips with her own. Winding her hands down the brunette's body, the blonde grasped Regina's wrists in her own hands before pinning them above the woman's head. Emma smiled into their kiss, nipping Regina's bottom lip and reveling in the small whimper that escaped the woman's throat. Moving from the brunette's warm mouth, Emma trailed her kisses down Regina's jaw and into the woman's neck, biting down slightly before soothing the mark with her tongue.

"Em-ma," Regina moaned, forcing her eyes open, "You've got to stop or we're not leaving this elevator."

"Fine by me." Emma shrugged, nuzzling the President's neck a little more.

Regina opened her mouth to protest again, but Emma was already ahead of her. The blonde eased Regina's hands back down before turning and resuming the elevator's descent.

"I'm really really sorry, Emma." Regina said again, sliding her hand into the blonde's.

"Hey, I promise you that it's okay," Emma said into the woman's hair, pulling Regina into a hug, "Just talk to me next time you're upset, okay?"

Regina nodded into her agent's shoulder, finally feeling at home once again, "I promise."

"Good. Now, let's go back home. Granny has some ice cream with my name on it and the finale of the Baking Tournament is on tonight."

The brunette grinned at Emma's words, kissing the blonde's neck softly. She sighed happily, once again overwhelmingly thankful that she had Emma in her life.

"Deal."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** so this took forever and I'm rlly sorry ok ok, i just reallllly dropped the ball and i'm working on getting it rolling again. Thank you very very much for all the favs, follows, and reviews. your comments are wonderful (and usually help me to figure out what the hell i'm doing next, so kudos) anyway, hope you like it, this is kind of just a filler with no real substance and again, i apologize *runs back under boulder to hide*

* * *

"Grahhhhhaammmmmm."

The brunette man rolled his eyes before walking into the Oval Office.

"You sound like a three year old who lost their favorite toy."

Regina paid no attention to the remark, "When will she be back?"

"Either late tonight or tomorrow," Graham rubbed his temples, "I've told you this like a thousand times."

"Why can't she be back today?"

The agent couldn't help but smile as the brunette President whined, a small pout taking over her features as she paced back and forth.

"That's just how is has to be."

"Your training schedule is stupid."

Graham shook his head, "She had to do it sometime."

"No she didn't."

Graham sighed reaching out and squeezing Regina's shoulder, "You can make it twenty four more hours."

"But it's been three weeks!" the brunette cried, "It's been torture!"

"Don't let Emma hear you say that, she'll let it go to her head."

Regina smiled softly, "If anyone were to to feed her ego, it'd be you, Humbert."

"Awh, come on, me?"

The President grinned, hitting the man's shoulder, "Yes, you."

"Be that as it may," Graham tipped his head, "It's only your words that cheer her up."

Regina looked away, a rosy blush rising in her cheeks at Graham's comment.

"I doubt that."

"Well, you shouldn't."

Graham gave one last charming smile before ducking out of the room, leaving Regina with her thoughts.

…

Emma Swan had never been more excited to go back to work.

Make no mistake, the three weeks paid vacation to go learn new security things and train on the courses was fun, but she had missed Regina terribly. Plus, though she had the upmost of faith in Graham, Emma couldn't help but constantly worry about the brunette. Graham and been required to update the blonde on Regina's state every twelve hours, regardless of the time.

Now, despite it being nearly eleven at night, Emma found herself wandering towards the President's bedroom. Graham had mentioned the woman was still awake, ( _She's been driving herself up the wall without you here. I'm pretty sure she's still reviewing paperwork in her bed.)_ Emma had grinned, she always found it amusing how Regina's workaholic tendencies never seemed to be abated.

After a few minutes, Emma was standing outside of Regina's door, bag in one hand, the other poised to knock.

"Come in."

The blonde heard Regina's tired voice call from the other side of the door after she knocked. Emma turned the knob slowly, stepping into the room rather quietly and observed Regina for the first time in weeks. She looked tired, sitting on her bed in jeans and a black spaghetti strap top, pouring herself over an array of paperwork. The brunette hadn't even looked up from her stack of papers, her eyes were still moving over a page as she read one of the documents.

"What can I do for you?"

Emma once again remained silent, lightly dropping her duffel bag on the ground as Regina took off her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes before turning to face the door.

"Are you going to just stand there in silence-"

The blonde agent smiled so widely, she feared her face was going to freeze that way. The look on Regina's face was priceless, surprise quickly fading into elation as she took in the sight that greeted her from the doorway.

"Emma!"

The President sprung up from the bed, making her way over to the blonde in a few strides. Wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, Regina held on tightly to her agent, burying her face in the blonde's neck.

"Hey there, sweetheart."

Emma said the words softly, nearly a whisper in soft strands of hair as she held the brunette close to her, lifting the woman's slight form in the air and turning in a circle. The blonde felt tears prick her eyes as she carefully set Regina back on the ground. She had never imagined that she would fall for this woman, let alone that the President would return the sentiment.

"I missed you so much." Regina breathed, leaning back to look into Emma's eyes.

The blonde gently brushed a strand of hair behind the woman's ear, "I missed you too, Regina. More than you could imagine."

"No more training for you," Regina smiled, kissing the corner of Emma's mouth, "This has been torture."

"So I heard." Emma grinned, moving her hands down to Regina's waist.

The brunette hummed, "Oh really?"

"Yup," the agent nodded, "Heard you were a real pain in the ass."

Regina giggled, latching back on to the woman's body, "Only because I didn't have my favorite agent."

"Oh, I see."

Emma ran her hands up and down the President's back before softly bringing them under Regina's tank top, soothingly moving across the smooth skin that she found there. She noticed that the brunette's eyes had fallen shut, Regina having decided to comfortably rest her head against the blonde's collarbone. Continuing her gentle exploration of Regina's back, Emma ran her fingers over the notches in the President's spine, hugging the smaller woman closer to her chest.

Dropping a kiss into brunette waves, Emma moved her lips down to Regina's ear, "I must've been crazy to leave you."

"That's what I've been saying." Regina grinned, slowly opening her eyes to gaze into Emma's.

The blonde kissed the woman's nose, "Why are you up so late?"

"Paperwork needs done," the President sighed, "Always paperwork, always needing done."

"How about you put it up for the night because these fools can wait, and come lay down with your super cool girlfriend?"

Regina hummed and sat on her bed. She leaned back to lie down, pulling the blonde's hand so that Emma followed suit.

"I think that I could be open to that."

Emma looked down at the brunette who was now underneath her. Dark hair fanned across the pillow while deep chocolate eyes sparkled as they stared at her. The agent felt her breath hitch as she took in the image before her. Regina gave a soft smile and leaned up to place a soft kiss on the corner of the blonde's mouth. The action snapped Emma back into the present and she busied herself kissing her way from the brunette's forehead to her cheek, ear, jaw, throat, anywhere she could place her lips until she ran into Regina's shirt.

"You're everything." Emma breathed softly, sliding her arms under Regina's back and rolling them onto their sides.

The brunette President wove her legs with her agent's and pressed their bodies together as Emma's arms engulfed her once more, "You've got it backwards."

Pulling a throw over their bodies, Emma smiled widely, "If you say so, Madame President."

"That's right, Agent Swan," Regina giggled, closing her eyes and tucking her head into the blonde's shoulder, "I do say so."

The corners of Emma's mouth turned up as she watched Regina struggle to keep her eyes open, "Oh, so it must be true?"

"Absolutely."

The sleepy response was the last thing Emma heard before her own eyes fluttered shut, but that didn't stop the brunette in her arms from placing one last kiss to the agent's neck, or the final whispered 'I love you' that left Regina's mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** so this is another lil update for you precious little muffins. hope you enjoy :)

also, to the person who inquired about kisses in the last chapter, i honestly was so tired and in a funk that it was trash, so forgive me, and I HOPE TO GET BACK IN MAH GRoOOOOoOooOove.

and to whoever said they cried, have this update to help dry your tears, okok? mwah xoxo

Thanks again for the reviews, favs, and follows, much love x

* * *

Emma knew in the back of her mind that she should stop what the President was doing in its tracks.

But, having been home for a week after her recent stretch away from the woman had Emma's judgement at about a zero, especially when Regina's warm mouth felt so good against her neck, and having all of Regina's curves pressed against the blonde's body was too good to pass up. Emma gently grasped Regina's waist, moving her neck briefly to capture the brunette's lips with her own. Regina's hands tangled in blonde curls as she was drawn further into her agent, Emma tenderly brushing her tongue against Regina's lips, and in turn, was easily granted access to the President's warm mouth.

Releasing a breathy (and regretful) moan, Regina pulled back to look into sparkling green eyes, "Emma, what if someone walks in?"

Ordinarily, that wouldn't have even crossed the blonde's mind, and apparently it hadn't this time either. They were currently seated on the couch in the monitor room, Regina having been snatched up after her last meeting of the day by the playful blonde.

"What if?"

"You know damn well," Regina giggled, claiming Emma's mouth once more before leaning back, "that it would be highly inappropriate."

Emma smiled, nuzzling the soft skin of the brunette's cheek, "Everyone's busy, Gina. We don't have anything to worry about."

"Oh, really?"

"Mhmm," the blonde affirmed, playfully nipping Regina's bottom lip, "I'm pretty sure."

Regina simply grinned, kissing Emma deeply as the blonde hugged the President closer.

If it weren't for Emma's strong embrace, Regina probably would've fallen backwards in surprise when the door to the room opened with a bang, Graham's voice immediately filing their ears.

"I told you so, Emma Swan." Regina smirked as she whispered the words into the blonde's ears.

"Pipe down," Emma softly tickled the woman's sides, "It's highly coincidental."

"Hey! We're on lockdown, it's time to move."

Emma's eyes widened, her grip on the brunette's waist tightening slightly in panic before she moved Regina off of her and stood to face the man.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Did I stutter?" Graham grabbed his other service weapon from his locker and slid it into his holster, "We're locking down, and _she_ , is going under. You've got five minutes, and the backup team is sweeping through in three."

Regina moved to stand next to her agent, grounding herself by grasping the blonde's arm, "Emma, what's happening?"

Emma watched as Graham ducked back out of the door, the reality of the situation kicking in.

"Come here, we have to get you a vest."

"Emma, what the hell is going on?" Regina's voice was filled with panic as she followed Emma to the wall of gear, her mind racing a thousand miles an hour.

"Either shit hit the fan here and we have a security breach, which I would've known about, or more likely, something's happened at the Pentagon and we're required to lock it down. You're going to the sublevel operating bunker."

Emma tugged the brunette to her body, carefully securing a kevlar vest around the woman's torso.

"Are we in danger?"

"I don't know what's going on yet." Emma answered honestly, trying to keep her voice calm for the sake of the President.

Regina's eyes watered as she watched Emma strap on her own vest, ankle holster, belt, and jacket.

"I'm scared."

Emma's eyes shot up, her heart breaking at the fear present in Regina's voice. She knew the brunette's biggest fear was losing her agent, and she could practically feel the terror rolling off the woman's trembling frame.

"It's alright sweetheart," Emma pulled Regina into her arms, holding her tightly as she placed kisses to the side of the brunette's head, "Everything's gonna be okay."

"That's what you said in my dream," Regina said softly, her grip tightening on her agent, "And that-"

Emma softly caught the woman's lips in a kiss to stop Regina's thought, "Was only a dream. I promise you this will work out. Now, we've got to hurry, okay?"

Regina nodded, taking the blonde's offered hand and holding it in hers tightly as Emma led the way out of the room. The blonde expertly maneuvered their way down to the sublevel, and by the time they finally arrived at Regina's bunker, there was a whole team of security personnel walking with the President. David was among them, and Emma knew that parting with Regina, as she would inevitably have to as the Director, was going to be something that required his assistance.

Graham was already in the bunker managing the situation and getting everyone into position as they waited for Regina's arrival. When she finally was in the bunker, Regina was immediately bombarded with people from her staff as everyone began to navigate their current circumstance. Emma gave one last discreet kiss to Regina's cheek before trying to sneak back out of the doors so that they could be sealed.

"Emma!"

Regina's shout had the blonde's stomach tightening with guilt as she nodded to Nolan.

"I'll be back, Regina. You've got to trust me, okay? Everything is gonna be just fine," the blonde agent tried to placate the woman rushing towards her, but she could already see in Regina's chocolate doe eyes that the woman was going to be having none of it.

David simply stepped in, wrapping a strong arm around Regina's middle and holding her back as Emma continued towards the exit.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

Regina cried out, struggling against the man's grip, "Let me go!"

"I can't do that."

"I'm _ordering_ you!"

David held strong, giving Emma a small smile as she looked back regretfully.

Regina gave one last try, though her cry came out barely above a broken whisper, "Emma."

Slumping into Nolan's grasp, Regina took a brief minute of reprieve before shrugging the man off of her and forcing herself to resume her role as President even if her mind was thinking about little but her blonde agent.

…

As soon as the bunker slid shut, Emma released a breath and ran her hand through her hair. Out of all of her emotions right now, the guilt of leaving Regina (even though she knew it was her job) was by far the most intense. She wanted nothing more than to return to Regina and wrap the brunette up in her arms forever, but that wasn't a possibility. A fact once again main obvious as the blonde fell into step with both of the agents in charge sent from the FBI and the CIA.

"So, what's the situation?"

"We didn't want to alert anyone to today's exercise, but what we're doing right now is strictly a test run to make sure our procedures are up to date."

Emma listened as one of the men explained and relief instantly flooded her body.

"Does anyone know?"

The agent from the CIA shook his head, "Not even the people who called you guys knew. This has been a confidential plan for weeks."

"Alright," Emma nodded, switching into her training, "Let's run this through, then."

…

The drill had lasted for several hours, all of which had put Emma's skills to the test. Overall, everyone was pleased with the results of the run through, especially considering that it had gone into the early hours of the morning. Emma respectfully bowed out of the final conference that she was in, her review was scheduled for two days later. Until then, the blonde just wanted to sleep, that is, after she found Regina.

She found the brunette already in her bedroom, nibbling on her thumbnail as she paced back and forth. Emma gently pulled the woman's delicate hand out of her mouth before tugging Regina to her chest in a comforting hug.

"You know that's a bad habit, right?"

Regina let out a deep breath, "Shut up."

Emma grinned, dipping down to press her lips to the brunette's temple. Regina leaned into her agent's touch before leaning back to kiss the blonde's mouth. The agent swallowed the brunette's moan as she deepened their kiss, backing Regina up until her knees hit the bed and the President tumbled backwards, pulling Emma with her.

Catching herself on her forearms, as not to smother the smaller body beneath her, Emma never moved her lips away from Regina's, conveying all the love and security she could into their kiss.

"I _really_ hate training," Regina finally whispered once they had separated, "All forms of it."

Emma gave a soft smile, stealing one last kiss from the brunette before moving off of her and instead pulling the woman's frame against her own.

"I know, they're probably my least favorite thing to do, ever. At least this one went smoothly."

Regina hummed into the blonde's neck, curling into her lover as the weight of the day finally set in.

"Good, then they won't have to do it again for awhile."

"I hope so," Emma chuckled, "I hate it when you're upset."

Regina couldn't help but blush and smile into Emma's skin, "I love you so much, Emma."

"I love you too, Regina, more than you could ever ever know."

With that, Emma pulled the comforter over their bodies and tightened her arms around Regina's shoulders before once again allowing sleep to claim them.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Alright fam, here it is. I caved and did a New Year's one, so blah. ALSO, it's 11:30 where I am, so I'm gonna count it as on time, okok, and we don't have to talk about that anymore. side bit: this is low key my first time writing any sexy times so just be nice and kind and only throw a couple rocks, not a bunch, thank you very much.

much love xx

 _Happy New Year's!_

* * *

Regina couldn't help but smile as she watched Emma return to the ballroom.

The blonde had changed from her usual suit and tie into a beautiful red dress that hugged the woman's curves in _all_ the right ways. Regina was damn near close to drooling by the time her agent finally locked gazes, captivating forest eyes that had melted Regina's heart from day one were once again doing what they did best— making the brunette President feel as though she were the single most important person in the world. Fiddling idly with her thumbs, Regina bit her lip while she watched Emma grow nearer, anticipation knotting in her stomach.

"Madame President, may I have a dance?"

Regina's previously excited demeanor dulled, and the woman resisted the urge to slump her shoulders as her Vice President approached her side. Her only saving grace was the mirth in Emma's eyes that told the brunette it was okay, not to worry, their time would come.

Swallowing her disappointment, Regina turned to Robin, "Yes, Mr. Locksley, you may."

The President allowed herself to be pulled to the dance floor, the scent of pine and cedar invading her senses as she was tugged against a hard body. Moving with the man was one of the hardest things that Regina had to do in awhile. It was New Year's Eve, for goodness sake, and all she wanted to do was ditch this stupid gala and be with her wonderful girlfriend. However, as one song turned into another, Robin's constant talk about his feats in the Senate droning on in her ear finally hit a nerve and the brunette prepared to move away from the man.

"Robin, I—"

"Hold on a moment," the man smiled widely, tightening his grip on her waist, "I've just got to finish telling you this, the look on his face was priceless when—"

Regina removed her hands from Robin's shoulders uncomfortably, her anger flaring up. When she could nearly stand it no longer, the brunette felt a soft hand on her shoulder and calm instantly flooded her system.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Locksley," Emma's sweet perfume drifted in between them, "but I'm afraid that I simply must steal our Commander in Chief away."

Neither woman waited for a response, and before Regina knew it, she was once again whisked away between the dancing couples, this time in the arms of her lover. Emma ran her hands reverently along Regina's lace and satin covered sides before repeating the same action on Regina's covered arms.

"You look absolutely stunning." Emma finally whispered into the President's ear, reveling in the shiver that went through the woman's body.

"That's high praise," Regina murmured lowly, "Considering I have a gorgeous blonde with me, she's quite the catch."

Emma grinned, "Do I need to be worried?"

"Mhm, not at all."

The blonde used all of her willpower not to claim Regina's lips right then and there. The brunette looked sexy without even trying as she stood in Emma's arms, trapping her lower lip with pearly white teeth, whiskey eyes shining with love and joy.

"It's getting late, are you tired?"

Regina adjusted her hold on Emma's shoulders, drawing herself closer to her agent, "Of this party, yes. Of these people, absolutely. However, _our_ night, dear, is just beginning."

Emma nearly lost it at Regina's words, the small giggle escaping from the brunette's red lips sent heat straight to Emma's stomach.

"You're going to be the death of me, Regina."

A sly smirk crept onto the President's face, "I recall you having said before that it would be a wonderful way to go, no?"

"We're leaving," Emma tightened her hold on the slim brunette in her arms, "We're leaving right now."

"Snap to it, Agent Swan."

The twinkle in Regina's eye was one more thing to add to Emma's list of reasons she fell in love with her President. Grasping Regina's hand discreetly within her own, Emma maneuvered them through the packed ballroom while Regina effortlessly excused herself from the presence of her staff, donors, and other congressmen. Graham locked eyes with Emma and within seconds, he too was smiling, saying nothing but a few words as he opened the door for them to leave.

"Have fun, ladies." he grinned, "And do remember to kiss someone at midnight."

Regina flashed a smile upon Graham's remark, returning his wink with one of her own, "Don't you worry about that, Agent Humbert. We've got it covered."

With that, the brunette was tugging Emma down the hallway, leaving the blonde nothing to do but give Graham a small wave as she rounded the corner. As soon as they were out of sight of anyone else, Emma tugged Regina back to her, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and claiming the President's mouth.

Moaning into the the blonde's lips, Regina twined her hands through Emma's curls as she pulled her agent closer before gently opening Emma's mouth with her tongue and deepening their kiss.

Emma finally pulled back, breathless as she carefully wiped the smudge of lipstick on the corner of Regina's mouth, "You have _no_ idea how much I've wanted to do that all night."

"I'm glad you did," Regina grinned, placing a string of kisses to the column of the blonde's neck, "I'm afraid I would've died had I been forced to wait any longer."

Emma whistled, smiling widely down at the woman in her arms, "That would be bad. I'd probably lose my job."

"You're right, Agent Swan. So, let's get up to my room before I'm forced to be away from your lethal mouth any longer."

"Eager, much?" Emma laughed, tucking Regina into her side as they continued their way to the President's room.

Placing a soft kiss to the blonde's cheek, Regina smiled widely, "You couldn't even begin to imagine, Miss Swan."

The rest of the way to Regina's room was a blur, and by the time the two arrived, both of them were about ready to melt. Regina locked the door behind Emma before turning on the blonde and pulling her into another deep kiss. Emma once again wrapped her arms around Regina's waist hugging her as close to her body as possible. Without ever allowing her lips to leave Emma's, Regina backed them up to her bed with no intention of stopping. Emma allowed herself to be moved, her back hitting the soft mattress with a small thud. While the brunette situated herself between Emma's legs and began biting and sucking different spots on the blonde's collarbone and neck, Emma tried desperately to focus on her breathing.

"Regina…"

The brunette pulled back, panting slightly, "What?"

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, Emma?"

The blonde gulped, "I mean, yeah, but are you sure?"

"Of course I am," Regina leaned over Emma once more, laying her head on the woman's chest, "I love you with everything I am, Emma Swan. I'm _in_ love with you. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't one hundred percent sure that you're the person I want to spend my life with."

Tears welled in Emma's eyes as she listened to Regina's words and she wordlessly turned them over so that she was on top of the brunette, able to gaze into the warm, chocolate eyes of her girlfriend.

"I have no words to tell you how much those words— how much _you_ mean to me, Regina. I can't imagine living without you, and that's only been clearer as time goes on, as I'm reminded constantly of how wonderfully amazing you are. But, those are empty words trying impossibly to describe what you are to me, so…" Emma trailed off, moving instead to brush her knuckles against the soft skin of Regina's cheek.

"Then show me."

"I'm sorry, but I've got to ask one more time. You're positive?"

"Yes," Regina giggled, capturing Emma's lips briefly, "Yes, yes, yes, you goofball. It's New Year's Eve, you know? New year, new us, right?"

The blonde laughed, "Your cliches are the _worst_."

"I don't know, I've heard some pretty horrid ones leave your mouth."

"Oh, enough about me," Emma shook her head, kissing along Regina's jaw, "I have a job to do, anyway."

The brunette let out a breathy moan as Emma's lips teased a sensitive spot below her ear, "Let's get on with it, then."

Taking a deep breath, Emma tried to still her shaky hands as she slowly pulled the zipper down on Regina's dress, sliding the garment off of her lover one shoulder at a time. She took the opportunity to mark the tan skin revealed as the dress sank lower, soothing any bites as she moved her mouth across Regina's neck and collarbone.

"Mhmm, Em-ma," Regina groaned, holding the blonde to her chest as Emma sought out one of her breasts with her warm mouth, "You've still got on too much."

"Patience, Madame President." Emma grinned, hooking her fingers in Regina's dress so that she could fully remove the garment.

"Has no place in this bedroom right now," the brunette borderline whined, squirming as Emma kissed lower and lower on her abdomen, the feather light touches doing nothing to abate the burning in her lower stomach.

Standing up quickly, Emma pulled the zipper of her own dress down the side before shimmying out of the pooled, red material. Shifting her gaze back up to Regina's, the blonde felt her breath hitch as she and the brunette took each other in for the first time, bare except for their underwear. Seconds ticked by as Emma tried to find the strength to tear herself away from the view of Regina before her, propped up on her elbows, lips swollen and hair mused as she awaited Emma's return.

"Are you having fun, Emma?" Regina raised an eyebrow, scooting up farther on her bed before beckoning the blonde with a crooked finger.

"Oh, so it's like that?"

Regina rolled her eyes, antsy to be able to touch the beautiful blonde before her, "Just come here before I lose my mind."

"Yes, ma'am."

Emma crawled up the bed slowly and came to rest between Regina's legs as she very gently eased the brunette back down onto the pillows. Parting Regina's lips once more, Emma took her time in exploring the brunette's warm mouth and delighting in the small whimpers she drew from the woman when she moved their tongues together. She could feel Regina's hands on her sides, her stomach, breasts, back, anywhere that the President could feel the flawless pale skin, she was. Emma used her own hands to trail down Regina's sides, hooking her thumbs in the lacy material covering Regina's center and sliding it down the woman's legs.

Moving downward, Emma continued her trail of kisses from Regina's mouth to her neck, stopping briefly to nibble the brunette's collarbone before descending farther down Regina's abdomen, the woman's ragged breathing causing wetness to pool in between the blonde's legs. The agent took her time, placing feather kisses to each of Regina's hipbones before parting the woman's legs. Regina's breath caught once again, as did Emma's, when the President was finally seen by her lover for the first time.

"Emma…" Regina whimpered, "Please…"

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Regina Mills?" Emma whispered, lovingly stroking the soft skin of the brunette's hips, "I don't know if it's possible, but I think I just fell in love a little more."

Emma was back up to Regina's face in seconds, having been alerted by the sniffles the brunette emitted at her words. Kissing away two stray tears, Emma once again cradled Regina's head in her hands, covering her kiss swollen lips once more.

"Are you okay?"

The President nodded furiously, "You just mean so much to me, Emma. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you, to love you."

"It's a mutual feeling, Regina," Emma nuzzled the woman's nose with her own, "I think I might be the luckiest woman alive."

Regina said nothing, but rather pulled Emma down once more, locking their lips in a passionate kiss as she squirmed beneath the blonde's body. Emma could feel Regina's need, and she knew that the brunette beneath her was aching for release. Slowly moving down her body once more, Emma situated herself between Regina's legs again. Trailing kisses from the brunette's ankle to her calf to the soft skin of her inner thighs, Emma had the President writhing in the sheets within seconds.

"Please," Regina begged once more, "Emma, I need you."

Wasting no time at all, Emma finally pressed a kiss on top of Regina's core, earning a soft gasp from her. Emma set to work devouring the brunette, caressing her clit with her tongue and trying to figure out which movements made Regina gasp and moan beneath her. Emma gently pushed two fingers within the woman's warm depths, and she felt Regina tighten around her digits instantly. Moving away, Emma scaled back up the brunette's body and covered the woman's open mouth with her own. The blonde swallowed gasp after moan after gasp as she draws Regina's pleasure out, working her towards the release she so craved.

Emma struggles to breathe once more as she pulls back and simply watches Regina. Regina with her dark eyes slammed shut, body taut against the sheets as she pushes her hips to meet Emma's fingers and the blonde's thumb, trying desperately to gain friction. Regina with her jaw locked tight now as she moves faster against the blonde's hand. Emma kisses the soft skin behind the woman's ear once more, and works down the hard lines of the brunette's jaw, easing Regina into her release.

The blonde can feel Regina grasp at her shoulders, nails raking almost painfully as another gasp is torn from her throat. Emma braces herself on her forearm as she moves her fingers faster inside of her lover, thumb gently working the brunette's clit as Regina is slowly pushed to the edge.

"Come on, sweetheart," Emma finally coos, placing light kisses along the brunette's exposed throat, "Come on beautiful, let go for me."

And Regina does. Her spine arches and locks, hands squeezing Emma's shoulders as she comes apart in the blonde's hands, mouth wide open in a silent scream as wave after wave of pleasure racks through her body. Emma watches all of it with awe, gently, very gently easing her fingers out of her lover before tracing them up Regina's hips and ribs, back to the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Kiss me, Emma." the brunette utters one more quiet plea, and Emma is happy to indulge the request.

Tenderly moving her lips against Regina's once more, Emma blindly fumbles for the comforter and pulls it around their warm bodies before slowly moving off of the brunette and pulling her lithe frame against her own.

"That was…"

"Amazing." Emma supplied, kissing the barely damp crown of Regina's forehead as she wrapped the brunette President up in her arms.

"What about you?" Regina turned, her hazy eyes searching Emma's for an answer.

"There will be plenty of time later," the blonde responds, brushing a hand down Regina's cheek, "But we should relax now. It _is_ a new year after all."

Regina turned her head in confusion, but Emma was right. The clock on her bedside table read 12:01, and she smiled. Turning back to her lover, Regina leaned in to Emma's lips one last time, kissing the blonde with every bit of love and appreciation she could muster.

"Happy New Year's, Emma."

Emma smiled widely, nuzzling her face into Regina's neck, "Happy New Year's, sweetheart."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** alrighty so this is just a little fluff piece basically. i think it's gonna be the last one for a little bit, because i'm kind of running out of ideas (i have a plan for the end but i don't really want to end it yet [ _so if you have a request, lemme know_ ]), and idk if people are enjoying what's going on or anything, i have no idea, SO, i hope you like this little bit and thank you again for the support and for taking the time to read this xx

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Ready to kick your ass."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the brunette, she watched for a moment while Regina adjusted her sports bra and work out shorts before reaching over and grabbing Regina by the waist. The blonde moved her fingers mercilessly over the woman's sides, ignoring the half hearted protests that spilled from Regina's mouth between her laughter.

"Emma Swan, you let me go this instant!"

Shaking her head, Emma continued moving her fingers, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that pride comes before the fall?"

"That sounds like something someone who is scared to lose," Regina wheezed, doubling over as she tried to get away from her agent, "would say."

Emma released her hold on the brunette, allowing Regina a few seconds before she was backed against the wall of the locker room between Emma's arms.

"You've got a lot of big talk for someone who's never climbed before, Madame President, but I'm not seeing any action, so?"

Regina grinned, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and pulling her into a steamy kiss. Opening Emma's mouth with her tongue, Regina deepened their kiss, tugging on blonde curls in order to press her body completely against her agent as she moved her hands from Emma's neck to cup the blonde's cheeks. Pulling back after a few seconds, Regina carefully wiped a bit of lipstick off of Emma's mouth before tucking her head into the woman's neck.

"Was that enough action for you, Agent Swan?" the brunette whispered into Emma's ear.

Emma moved her head back and forth, "Mhm, it'll do. I mean, I've seen _way_ more actiony type action before, if you get my drift."

"Neanderthal." Regina scoffed at the blonde's wink, "Now let's go, you've got it coming."

Emma pulled a tank top over her abdomen before obsessively picking at a stray thread on the side of her yoga pants.

"Would you stop that," Regina grasped Emma's hand in her own, "You'll just make it worse by pulling."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, leave it?"

Regina kissed Emma's cheek once more, pulling the frowning agent behind her as they walked down the stairs and into the rock climbing room.

"I'll have you know that I was the fastest climber in the academy." Emma said as they slid their harnesses on, smirking when Regina hushed her.

"That hardly means anything, you're older now."

"Hey!" the blonde cried, reaching out and wrapping her arms around Regina again, "That was really mean and I think you should take it back."

Regina leaned into her agent, a seemingly ever present smile creeping onto her face as it usually did when she was around Emma.

"I'll take it back if you can beat my time."

Emma shook her head, "Not good enough, we're gonna go at the same time and have a third party so that you can't cheat me with your millisecond bullshit."

Regina rolled her eyes, "You're still bitter because I won that race?"

" _Cheated_ ," Emma amended, placing a kiss to the brunette's bare shoulder, "You cheated in that race."

"Whatever you say, dear."

The blonde scoffed, shaking her head, "I'm in love with a liar."

"Didn't you know about us politicians, silly? We're all crooked." Regina laughed, leaning her head back onto Emma's shoulder, "Now, how about you call in Graham and that other young man to come in here so that I can put you back in your place."

"There's the bark again." Emma grazed her fingers over Regina's sides warningly.

"Yeah," the brunette President twisted out of Emma's hold and backed up to her rock lane, "Now quit procrastinating and get them so that I can deliver the bite."

"Whatever, you just wait."

Emma rolled her eyes at the woman as she walked away, but a smile was plastered on her face nonetheless. It was things like this, the fun days where she and Regina were able to act freely around one another, that she loved. Being able to see the brunette carefree and joyous— it was one of Emma's favorite experiences ever.

Ducking out of the gym, Emma whistled down to Graham at the end of the hallway, "Hey, Humbert, can I borrow you and August for a second?"

Emma waited patiently as Graham undoubtedly radioed the agents upstairs to inform them of the slight change before walking with their newest addition towards the blonde.

"Sure, what's up, Ems?"

"Regina is under the impression that she can climb faster than me, and she wants to race."

Graham laughed, "Then race her. You don't need us to cheer you on."

"But she's a cheater," Emma cried dramatically, "That's why you've gotta come time it, plus you'd have to be there anyway to stay on the ground for us."

The brunette agent sighed, rubbing his temples, "Alright, alright. But for the record, you two are ridiculous."

"Whatever," Emma smirked, "You know that you find it entertaining as hell."

"Guilty as charged."

Emma led the way back into the gym, tossing both men a harness, "Sorry about this, August."

"Oh, no worries, ma'am."

The blonde smiled widely at the young man before turning back to banter with Regina.

"Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much," Graham nodded, thankful that they hadn't worn suits today as he slid on the harness, "You'll get used to it though. Emma's competitive streak is endlessly entertaining, especially when it conflicts with Regina's."

August smiled, "I can tell."

"Alright, so rules," Emma began, placing her hands on her hips as she surveyed Regina, "Fastest to the top, no do overs, no repeats, and _no_ coming into the other person's lane. Got it?"

Regina nodded, putting her hands up in mock surrender, "Whatever you say, Emma. You're the one with something to prove here."

"Uh huh, I'm not the one talking about kicking ass."

Regina bit her lip as Graham finished attaching her to August, "All part of the game, love."

"Yeah, yeah, enough of that. Let's go."

Emma placed one hand on the first rock, bouncing lightly on the heel of her other foot.

"Hey, no leading off, blondie."

The agent huffed, scowling at Regina as she stepped back, "Better for Her Majesty?"

"Yup."

Graham chuckled as he watched the two women interact, "Alright children, on your marks…get set…" he paused briefly, smirking as he received two death glares, "Go!"

As soon as the words left Graham's mouth, they were off, scaling the forty foot rockfall as quick as possible. Emma focused on her path, easily pulling herself up higher and higher. She found it easier because of her upper body strength, the footholds weren't as crucial in her climb. Regina, on the other hand, had actually been ahead until the rocks started getting smaller in size, making the navigation up the wall more and more difficult.

Regina saw Emma pass her out of the corner of her eye and she growled.

"Come on, Regina. Can't have you losing to an old woman like me!"

"Can it, Emma."

She heard the blonde laugh before refocusing on the path in front of her. Coming to a particularly bare spot, Regina made a split second decision and jumped, trying to land on a rock a few feet higher than she was.

"Shit!"

The brunette cried out as she felt her foot slide, twisting her ankle in the process.

"Are you okay?" Emma had stopped as soon as she heard Regina cry out, "Regina?"

The brunette whimpered, readjusting her grip on the rocks that she was holding on to, "I think I twisted my ankle."

"Alright, it's gonna be okay." Emma reassured, dropping down a few feet and swinging over into Regina's lane.

"This is so stupid," Regina shook her head, "I was winning."

The blonde smiled, finding a hold that she could hang onto with only one arm, "Whatever you say."

"Hey, I'm injured. The cripple is always right."

"Not sure that's how it goes," Emma grinned, "Can you put weight on your foot?"

The blonde attentively placed a hand on Regina's lower back, making sure that the brunette could balance herself.

"Ah." Regina tightened her hold on the rocks and moved back to one foot, "I don't think so."

"Okay, you're gonna have to let go and August will lower you down."

Regina's eyes widened as she looked down, "Let go completely?!"

"Yeah, and it'll be real quick. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Emma, I don't think I can do that. That's—"

"Hey, is everything alright up there?"

Emma looked down to see Graham squinting up at them, "She twisted her ankle, but she's too nervous to let go."

"That's how I was on my first time climbing," August smiled, "I promise I won't drop you, ma'am."

Emma looked back to the brunette, "See? It'll be okay."

"Emma, I really don't want to do that," Regina looked down to the ground and quickly pulled herself closer to the wall, "That's a long way down."

"Hey, listen to me." Emma gently cupped the woman's cheek, "I promise you that he won't let you fall."

"Emma, I—" the President gulped once more, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, Swan, just grab her and I'll pull you both down, alright?"

The blonde agent looked down at Graham, "You sure?"

"Hell yeah, you're both as light as feathers."

Emma grinned, "Thank you, Humbert."

"That's what I'm here for."

As Graham instructed August to let go of his rope so that Regina wouldn't stay suspended, Emma turned back to the President.

"Alright, sweetheart, just like the elevator."

"Yes, another one of our shining moments."

Emma smiled before pressing a kiss to the brunette's cheek, "C'mere."

Regina instantly (unlike her reluctance to trust the ropes) wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, holding herself close to her agent. Upon feeling the blonde's arms wrap securely around her back, the brunette finally relaxed and buried herself in Emma's throat.

"Okay, Graham, you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The blonde kissed Regina's temple softly before backing off of the wall and into the air. They were on the ground within seconds, and Emma busied herself with the removal of their harnesses as soon as her feet were on the ground.

"I'm sorry, August, it's not that I don't trust you, I just have a thing with heights." Regina explained, sending the man an embarrassed smile.

"No worries," the man grinned, "But, if you have a thing with heights, why did you agree to race her up a forty foot wall?"

"You know what, I ask myself the same thing."

"Oh, shut it, Regina." Emma nudged the woman's shoulder, "You have fun."

The brunette smirked, catching Emma's mouth in a chaste kiss, "I do, dear. I do."

"See, August. She's not really the victim, I promise." Emma walked over to the man and hung up their equipment, "It's actually me."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde's whispered last words, "I can hear you, you know?"

"Of course, darling."

Emma pranced back over to the brunette, abruptly wrapping an arm under the woman's bare knees and around her slightly dampened stomach to lift Regina into her arms.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You're crippled, remember?" the blonde agent quickly nuzzled Regina's nose, "You're not walking up the stairs, and _someone_ ' _s_ gonna have to wrap that ankle."

"Graham, help me!" Regina cried out as she was whisked through the doors.

Emma shook her head, tightening her hold on the brunette, "Graham, stay."

The brunette agent shook his head as he watched the pair walk back down the hallway.

"They're kinda really cute." August came to stand beside him.

"Yeah," Graham sighed, holding the door so that they too could leave, "They're certainly somethin'."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** i'm such a liar and trash honestly, trash. but the whole tweeter and article thing made me want to do a thing and so here it is.

TheWatcher: you're super cool okay, and I hope you do end up messaging me :) bless x

ALSO: Maritexxam, this website is ridiculous and it won't let me upload the cover you made! I'm still trying, but I just wanted you to know I didn't just like forget or anything, okok

per usual, thank you all so much for reading and everything, i hope you enjoy xx

* * *

"Are you ready to go yet?"

Regina looked up from her bag to see Emma leaning against her doorway. Unable to keep the smile off of her face, the brunette zipped up her bag with a proud sense of finality and nodded her head.

"Yes, and with time to spare."

Emma raised her eyebrows and made a show of checking the time, "Yeah, like fifteen minutes."

"I'm not the planner." Regina shrugged, walking over to her closet.

"Mhm," Emma grinned, following the President, "But you are the three hour packer."

The blonde smiled when Regina's head popped out from a rack of clothes, "Hey, don't complain when you forget something."

Emma grasped the hand that Regina had just poked her with and brought the brunette to her chest.

"From the looks of it, I can just check in with you. You've only got half the house in there."

Regina pinched the blonde's sides gently, resting her head on Emma's shoulders, "Doesn't mean I'm gonna share."

"You're not that evil," Emma said softly, stealing a small kiss from the woman's lips, "Speaking of sharing, I brought you one of my hoodies like you asked."

Regina leaned back and captured Emma's lips with her own, once twice, and a third time, "You're a lifesaver."

"A lifesaver with a stingy girlfriend." the blonde teased, stepping away from Regina.

The brunette smirked and grabbed a sweater from beside her, balling it up and throwing it at the back of Emma's head.

"Hey! And mean too!"

Regina schooled her features and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry to hear that, Agent Swan. You should see what I'm stuck with, though."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "Come here."

"Huh uh, no way." Regina bit her lip, taking a step away from the blonde.

"Come here, Regina."

"Yeah, no way in hell."

"Alright," Emma threw her hoodie on the bed, "Remember that this was your choice."

"Emma Swan, what do you think you're doing?"

The blonde said nothing, but continued her advance towards Regina.

"Emma, I swear to—"

Emma laughed, "Don't care."

Regina tried to make a run for it, climbing on the bed and beginning to move across it. Emma was quicker, though, and she lunged, grabbing the brunette's jean clad ankle and pulling Regina back to her.

"You are so dead!" Regina cried, trying to wiggle away from the blonde.

Emma laughed, "Yeah, whatever."

Climbing on top of the brunette, Emma grabbed Regina's arms and held them above her head with one hand, and began to tickle the President's sides with her other. Emma grinned as she watched Regina laugh, doing everything she could to get away from Emma's merciless fingers.

"Emma!"

"Take it back," the blonde smiled, "Take it back and I'll stop."

Regina shook her head, arching her back in an effort to escape, "No, Emma! This isn't fair!"

"How so?"

"You aren't," Regina struggle to control her breathing as Emma continued, "ticklish!"

Emma hummed, "Then I guess you know why you should take it back. You can't possibly win."

"You're incorrigible!" Regina wiggled some more, but Emma held fast, "Fine!"

"What's that?"

The brunette growled, "I take it back, you child!"

Emma ceased immediately, releasing Regina's wrists and leaning back on her haunches, "See, was that so hard?"

Regina swatted at the blonde, laying back on the bed and taking in deep breaths, "I hate you."

"Now you're just lying."

The brunette shook her head and began to sit up, "No, I'm not."

"Uh huh."

"Nope."

"Yep."

Regina looked away, "No."

Emma tilted her head and smirked before grasping Regina's shoulders and gently pushing the woman back down to the bed.

"If you hate me," Emma kissed the brunette's neck softly, and then moved up her jaw to claim her lips, "then tell me to stop."

Regina smiled into their kiss, winding her hands into Emma's hair and holding the blonde to her mouth. She felt Emma's hands move up her sides and then to cradle her cheeks, softly stroking tanned cheeks. The blonde nibbled Regina's bottom lip before pulling back, dropping kisses to both of the woman's still closed eyelids.

"See, told you that you were lying."

Regina cracked her eyes open slowly, her warm whiskey gaze melting Emma's heart, "I told you we're all crooked, Emma."

The blonde smiled, pulling Regina up and hugging the woman close, "I love you."

"I love you too, Emma."

Emma squeezed the brunette gently before releasing her hold, "We're gonna be late if we don't go soon."

"Again, not the planner," Regina grinned, hopping up and winking at Emma over her shoulder, "nor the tickler."

"Oh, ho, ho," the blonde stood, grabbing her sweatshirt and Regina's bag, "Look at you today, you're batting a thousand, aren't you?"

"I try my best, darling." Regina slid on her shoes and then returned to the bed, taking the offered (slightly large on her) sweatshirt and sliding it over her body.

"I know, believe me, I know."

"Ready?"

"I've been ready since eleven this morning," Emma poked the brunette's shoulder, "You know, on schedule and all."

"Bragging doesn't make friends, Emma."

The blonde smiled, sliding Regina's hand into her own as they walked down the hall, "But I got you, so…"

"That you did, Emma," the brunette smiled softly, leaning her head on her agent's shoulder, "That you did."

The two walked down the hallway together, making their way downstairs to the garage.

"Tell me again why we're leaving a day early?" Regina asked, looking over at the blonde.

"Your UN meeting is at noon tomorrow, and with the snow, I didn't want to risk being late."

"It's only like four hours away, Em."

"Okay first, there's no way you'd be ready to leave at six in the morning," the blonde teased, opening the door to the garage for Regina, "and second, the airports are closed, so it's enough that it warrants leaving early."

"Look at you go." Regina giggled.

"Yeah, because _I'm_ the planner, Mills. You should take some notes."

The brunette scoffed, hitting Emma's shoulder lightly, "Goof."

Emma nodded, walking them over to the line of SUV's, "Always."

"Alright," the blonde agent seamlessly slipped into her role, "Graham, you'll drive Regina with me. David, you drive with August in the front, and Ruby, you'll drive in the back with the VP's security team. He'll be arriving tomorrow, but they're going down early to prepare. Is everyone good?"

Receiving nods from all of her agents, Emma took in a breath, "We'll take I-95, and if it's closed off for some reason, David has the backup route and we'll inform everyone of the change. Okay, that's about it, let's go, guys."

Everyone got into their respective vehicles, Emma the only exception as she climbed into the back with Regina. Ever since the river, anytime they traveled, both women felt infinitely more comfortable when Emma was with Regina. Emma, because the brunette was right there, and she would do anything to avoid the fear and helplessness that she had felt last time, and Regina, because no one or nothing made her feel safer and more relaxed than her blonde agent did. Buckling into their seats, Regina wordlessly grasped Emma's hand again, looking out the window with small smile on her lips.

The roads weren't bad for the first two hours, and about that time, Regina finally fell asleep. The brunette had slyly moved her belt behind her back and was currently resting her head on Emma's lap. Softly running her hands through the brunette's hair, Emma frowned as the snow picked up outside.

"Hey, Graham, it's starting to look nasty out."

"Yeah," the man nodded, "There's signs up here, Ems. I think they're closing some of the ramps."

"Great." Emma sighed, tapping her forehead on the glass.

"I'll radio Nolan. How's Regina?"

"Asleep." Emma supplied, running her knuckles over the woman's jaw.

Graham couldn't help but smile as he took them in through the rearview mirror, he had figured from the beginning that Emma would grow to be fiercely protective of the brunette, but actually seeing the love and attention that Emma poured into caring for Regina warmed his heart. Nolan's voice came over the radio a few seconds later, and Graham knew it wouldn't be good.

 _"We're going to have to get off onto 76 and then take Highway 30 around to 206, cut through Wharton, and be back on track."_

Emma groaned, knowing full well that would tack on two or three hours to their trip. It was already nearly four already, and the blonde didn't want to have to stop before they made it to New York.

"Tell him that's fine," Emma sighed, "And tell him thanks."

The time bore on, with Regina sleeping soundly in Emma's lap, the blonde's hand never leaving the President. Awhile after it had been dark, Emma too had dozed off, but was now being jostled awake by what she assumed to be the gravel on the shoulder of the road.

"What's going on?"

"Look outside, Emma. Tell me what you see."

The blonde gazed out the back window and frowned, "Where the hell's Ruby?"

Graham nodded, "Exactly."

"What?"

"She's there, not far behind actually, but visibility is like three feet, we can't keep going."

Emma ran a hand through her hair, "What the hell are we supposed to do? We can't just stop!"

"Emma, we can't go on! It'd be reckless as hell!"

"Fuck." the blonde spat, unbuckling herself from her seat.

Gently sliding Regina's head off of her lap and onto the seat, Emma quickly opened her door and climbed out, shutting it softly before sliding into the front seat.

"Do we have a map?"

"We're half an hour away from Wharton," Graham sighed, "But there's not any main roads for quite awhile, and it's basically a forest out there, so we're kind of stumped."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "Really?"

"No pun intended, Ems."

Emma grabbed a radio and her map before sliding out of the car and returning to the back with Regina. The brunette had woken up by now, her eyes searching Emma's questioningly.

"We can't keep driving, it's too hard to see." Emma explained, opening up their map.

Regina leaned on the blonde's shoulder, sensing the woman's anxiety, "It'll work out, Emma. You always figure something out."

"Thanks, sweetheart." the corners of Emma's lips turned up and she wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder, holding the brunette close.

Emma held the radio up to her mouth, "Hey, has anyone seen any signs recently that they can remember, anything at all?"

"I can't see anything back here, Emma. Sorry."

"It's okay, Rubes," the blonde rubbed her temple, "Nolan?"

"There was a sign for some kind of lodging a few miles back. August checked the forecast and this is supposed to die down by early morning."

"Okay, that's just going to have to work," Emma turned to look out the window, "Go two miles an hour if you have to, but we need to get to that hotel or motel or whatever the hell it is."

"Yes, ma'am."

Emma leaned back against the seat, absentmindedly stroking Regina's arm.

"It'll be okay, dear." Regina leaned over and kissed Emma's lips, stroking the blonde's neck soothingly.

"I hate this."

Graham smiled from the front, "Tell me about it."

"I will kill you, Humbert, you know I will."

"Whatever you say, Ems."

Graham attentively kept his eyes on the road, bringing them closer and closer to their stop. Thirty long minutes later, Emma could see the faint glow of some kind of sign as they turned into a parking lot.

"We here?"

"I hope so." Graham put the vehicle into park, "Even if we're not, it's gonna have to work."

"Alright, I'm gonna check it out. Stay with Regina."

Graham nodded, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Emma hopped out of the SUV and jogged towards the general direction of what she thought was the building. Sighing with relief, Emma found herself inside the lobby of a motel. The blonde rubbed her hands together, blowing in them for a few seconds before walking up to the front desk.

"Do you have any vacancy?"

"Honey, take a look outside."

The man behind the desk smiled and Emma felt her stomach lurch, "And?"

"There's not many travelers comin' through."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "So…yes?"

He gestured to several keys behind him, "Take your pick."

"I just need three rooms next to one another."

"You throwin' a party?"

Emma tightened her jaw, "Yeah, sure."

The man chuckled, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Emma managed a smile, but she found herself walking quicker to the door than she had come in.

Opening the door to the vehicle, Emma tossed Graham the two other keys, "Give one of those to Robin's team, and the other to David. Have Ruby room with them, and then you come with me."

"You got it."

"Thanks, Graham."

Emma turned grabbed her and Regina's bag out of the back, shouldering them both before grasping Regina's hand.

"And you," Emma kissed the side of Regina's head, "Don't go into the lobby, please."

Regina opened her mouth to ask and then chose not to, instead giving the blonde a chaste kiss, "Whatever you say, dear."

Gripping Regina's hand tightly, Emma half jogged them to the building, quickly finding their room and tugging the brunette inside.

"Home sweet home." Regina hummed, taking her bag from Emma and setting it on the floor.

Emma rolled her eyes, but she smiled at Regina nonetheless.

"Jesus, it's nearly eight!" Emma groaned, "I hate winter."

Regina walked over to her agent and pulled her close, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's neck, "It's okay, Emma."

"This is far from okay."

"A little off plan, yes," Regina trailed small kisses from Emma's mouth to her neck, feeling the blonde relax as she did so, "But we're safe, and we'll be on our way in the morning. Once again, you did just fine. So, relax, and kiss your needy girlfriend."

Emma shook her head with a grin, "You're adorable."

"I'm also waiting." Regina smirked, tapping Emma's lips with her finger.

"Oh, well, excuse me."

Emma threaded her fingers through dark hair, gently stroking the woman's cheeks as she leaned down and captured Regina's lips. The brunette released a small sigh, arching into her agent and pulling her close. Emma splayed her hands over the smaller woman's back, protectively holding Regina in her arms.

Regina finally leaned back, nuzzling into Emma's neck, "See, all better."

"You're right. All better." Emma smiled, kissing the top of Regina's head.

"Now," Regina placed her hands on her hips, "I'm starving, and I'll make it a hell of a lot worse for you than this snow ever could, so, Agent Swan, we should probably figure out some dinner."

Emma outright laughed, reaching out and grabbing Regina's waist once more, "I love you so much, Regina."

The President sighed, leaning into the blonde, "I love you too, Emma. But seriously, we need to check the lobby for food."

"Yeah, uhm, you're staying here with me, I'll have Humbert check."

Regina's eyes widened, "About that, why can't I go to the lobby?"

"Trust me," Emma tightened her arms around Regina's middle, "Just trust me."

Regina smiled into her agent's neck and shook her head, "Whatever you say, goofball."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: so literally 3.2k words of pure fluff honestly (bc im a SLUT for protective emma) (hashbrown: swanqueen trash) (#alsorealtrash). anyway, thank you so much for your comments, they're wonderful xx**

 **arissita: you're the second person that has asked for a chapter on how they finally became an item, so i'll definitely snap to that, okok? thank you for your kind words x**

 **-i didn't forget the person who asked for sick!emma and i _am_ trying to work that in, okie?**

 **again, you're all great honestly and i can't express how amazing it is to have your support, so bless your kind lil' souls alright. (blessings from the cookie gods, okay? a cookie for you, a cookie for you, *oprah voice* COOKIES FOR ALL! )**

 **alright i'm done, go read this and then have a good night/day, okay? xx**

* * *

"Graham, when's the last time you saw Regina?"

"Before we ate, why?"

Emma let out a sigh, slumping over their desk, "I didn't see her at dinner, she's been kind of ignoring me all day, and she won't answer her phone."

"Well," Graham switched between their monitor screens, "The last place she went was her bedroom, why don't you just go check?"

"I dunno. I don't want to invade her privacy or anything, it seems like she wants to be alone."

Graham scoffed, "Emma, the woman _loves_ you. We're talking about the Regina that outright whined like a three year old when you were gone for three weeks, the one that you've been protecting for over five years, the one that only comes to you, only lets _you_ touch her. Come on. Besides, when's the last time that she _didn't_ want to be around you?"

"Alright, alright," the blonde rubbed her eyes, "But it's nearly ten thirty, she's probably asleep."

"Emma. Go check on her."

"Okay, okay, you're right. I should check," Emma blew a wisp of hair out of her face and nodded to herself, "Okay."

"Jesus, you two are oblivious." Graham chuckled, spinning back to his desk.

The blonde rolled her eyes and went back to looking around the room, "Badge…where did I put my badge?"

"By the door, Emma."

"Right. Thank you."

The brunette man nodded, "Anytime, Ems."

"Uhm, so call me if you need anything, or I might be back here in a couple minutes, whatever. You've got it?"

" _Yes_."

" _Okay_. I'm goin', I'm goin'."

Graham watched as Emma hurried out the door, a small growing on his face as he shook his head.

Emma found herself more and more nervous the closer she got to the President's bedroom. Why had Regina been so distant? Had she done something wrong? As far as Emma knew, things had been going great since the new year had started, hell, even before then. Nervously clearing her throat, the blonde briefly felt panic swell in her chest. What if Regina was breaking up with her? How the hell would Emma survive? She literally lived and breathed Regina, and not having the brunette in her life like that would kill her.

The door to Regina's bedroom stood in front of Emma like a ten story wall, leaving the blonde feeling drained of her usual confidence and calm. Poising her wrist to knock, Emma waited with baited breath as she knocked on the door, three short raps followed by silence. Emma tried to turn the doorknob, but found it to be locked, sending her worry skyrocketing.

"Regina?"

Silence.

The blonde agent knocked again, "Regina, open up."

Silence.

Emma gulped, leaning her ear against the door in an effort to hear something, _anything_ as her anxiety built up in her stomach, "Damn it, Regina. Answer me or I'm coming in anyway."

Slamming her hand on the door upon receiving another bout of quiet, the blonde ran a hand through her hair with an exasperated sigh. And then—

"Go away, Miss Swan."

The words were a little spaced out, sounding almost as if they took a great deal to string together, and Emma's head snapped back to the door.

"Regina?"

"I said…" Emma listened to the heavy pause, jumping back when something (what she assumed to be Regina's hand) slapped the door, "Go away."

"What's going on, Regina? Just unlock the door, okay? I need to make sure you're alright."

Emma waited, resting her hand above her head on the painted wood as she waited for Regina's next move. The small click of the lock disengaging followed soon after, and Emma quickly turned the knob and entered the room. Instantly, the blonde's senses were assaulted by the smell of alcohol and (Emma wrinkled her nose) cinnamon apples. Emerald eyes searched the darkened room for the President and eventually came to rest on the shadow clad figure standing by the window, glass in hand.

Looking back over to the small table next to the bathroom, Emma could see a pretty nice sized container of amber liquid nearly gone, and her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"How much have you had to drink, Regina?"

Emma walked closer to the woman, eyes softening as she took in the dried tear tracks on tanned cheeks, the slight hunch in the brunette's shoulders, and the noticeable tremble to her delicate hands.

"Enough," came the throaty reply.

"And," Emma said softly, coming up behind the brunette, gently grasping her fingers and easing the tumbler out of Regina's hand before setting it on the dresser, "Did you find what you were looking for at the bottom of your whiskey stash?"

Regina laughed a bitter laugh, "I'll have you know that it's cider, the best around, actually."

"I see." Emma nodded, eyeing the woman cautiously.

"You need to go, Emma. Away from me— away from me and stay there."

The blonde frowned, placing a hand on slim shoulders that were slumped over in defeat, "Why don't you tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

Regina finally turned to face her agent, dark eyes shining with more unshed tears, "How many times, Emma? How many times have you had to put yourself in harm's way for me?"

"Regina—"

"No, listen to me," the brunette licked her lips, "You can't be in a constant state of danger because of me. You can't put your life on the line every other day because of me. I can't take this anymore, this…not knowing what's going to happen to you. I _can't_ lose you, Emma."

Emma sighed, licking her lips, "Regina, I know what I signed up for with this job, and I know that it's a difficult limbo to be in. My heart stops every time you're put in a position to be hurt, every time you're put in a vulnerable spot, but I try my best not to focus on that because I can find comfort in the fact that I would take a bullet for you, I'd _die_ for you—"

"That's the problem, Emma!"

"What?" the blonde cried, tilting her head, "That someone cares so much about you? That someone actually puts your life above their own for once?!"

Regina's eyes were smoldering now, "Yes! Because anyone that cares that much for me is _far_ too easy to lose!"

"So you'd rather be surrounded by people who couldn't care less what happens to you?"

"That's what I'm used to," Regina's voice cracked, dropping to a softer tone, "It's easier anyway, so why not?"

Emma couldn't help but scoff, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't—"

The blonde stepped into Regina's space again, cupping the woman's cheek and gently stroking the side of the brunette's head with her fingers, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because...I'm _terrified_ of losing you, I can't get it out of my fucking head."

The admission hung in the air heavily, silence taking over as Emma's eyes grew wide for a moment; Regina's own gaze focusing on the ground as she licked her lips.

"And you thought that drinking yourself into a stupor and pushing me away would be the best way to handle that fear?"

Regina's head shot up and her eyes narrowed, "I don't need a lecture, thank you."

"Obviously you do." Emma gestured to the glass, "You've polished off more than enough of your cider, or whatever the hell concoction you've got going."

"Look, I said I'm not able to do this anymore, why are you still here? Don't you have something better to do with your time?"

The corners of the blonde's lips turned up slightly, "No, I don't, because my boss can't get it through her thick skull that I'm absolutely head over heels in love with her. Or that just because she may be scared doesn't mean that I am, and it's certainly not enough for me to give up on her."

Regina stared at Emma, apprehensive eyes searching the blonde's for any flicker of deceit, and, like she knew in her heart, she found none. Taking a deep breath, Regina felt herself crumble under the weight of their words, the realization of just how much Emma cared for her, and how much she in turn cared for the blonde. She felt warm tears track down her cheeks as she tried to hold them back, the once soothing taste of her cider now bitter in her mouth. And then, she was inhaling the scent of vanilla and citrus, enveloped in strong arms holding her trembling frame protectively to a soft body. Regina gave in, allowing sobs to wrack her body as she clung to Emma, her seemingly only saving grace.

"Sweetheart…"

Emma had no words that she could get out to comfort the trembling brunette that was now hanging onto her like a final lifeline. She wanted to shout at Regina, shout at her for locking everything away, for secluding herself and saturating herself with alcohol in an effort to numb herself. On the other hand, she wanted to ease Regina to the ground and hold her in her arms, rocking the brunette while she whispered every sweet thing she could into the woman's ear. Things like how much she loved her, how she couldn't imagine living without her, how there was nothing she wouldn't do to keep the shaking woman safe. But, Emma couldn't get those words out right now, so instead she held Regina tight, wrapping her arms securely around the brunette's waist and splaying her hands across Regina's back to ensure that the woman would be safe from any force that dared try and hurt her.

The President collapsed in her agent's hold, warm tears trailing down her cheeks and landing on Emma's collarbone. She hugged Emma tighter, burying her face in the blonde's neck and inhaling, ever so thankful that Emma was understanding, so willing to simply allow Regina her moment.

"How are you even real?" Regina finally sniffled, resting her head on Emma's shoulder as she gazed out the window.

Emma looked down at the brunette in her hold, the streaks of moonlight illuminating Regina's tearstained face in the most beautiful and heart wrenching way.

"You make me that way."

Regina looked up, brown eyes wide with confusion, "What?"

" _You_ give me love, _you_ make my heart stop _and_ skip beats, _you_ make me feel alive," Emma smiled at her President, resting her head carefully on top of Regina's, "I wouldn't be much of anything without you."

The brunette sniffled once more, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck in an effort to hold herself up.

"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit, Emma."

Emma laid a kiss to the side of the brunette's head before leaning her cheek on soft strands once more, "I could say the same about you."

"I want you to know that I didn't doubt you, _never_ did I doubt you, Emma." Regina whispered, "I just don't know if _I_ can do it. I'm not as strong as you are."

"See, but that's the neat thing about loving someone…"

Emma gazed out the window, looking at all the twinkling lights of the city, thinking about how even the most beautiful cityscape would pale in comparison to the woman in her arms. The woman who was so scared to love that she would rather destroy it, so untrusting of herself that she would rather rip her insides apart. Emma sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

"…You don't have to be strong all the time, because I'm there to pick up the slack. Just like I have your back out there," the blonde grasped Regina's hand and placed it on the window with her own, "I also have your back in here."

Emma moved their hands to cover Regina's heart, and she pulled the woman closer. Capturing Regina's mouth with her own, the blonde softly parted Regina's lips, tenderly kissing the brunette with all the love and kindness she could.

"Always."

Regina's eyes watered again, "I love you, Emma Swan."

"I love you too, Regina. Every second of every damn day." Emma kissed away a stray tear that manage to escape, "Never ever forget that."

They stood together for awhile, basking in the comfortable silence that was always ready to surround them.

"Emma?"

The blonde agent cast her eyes downward, "What is it?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Emma nodded in understanding, knowing full well that the brunette's decision to consume her cider would come back full circle.

"Alright, let's go."

Regina let out a startled cry as she was swept off of her feet and into Emma's arms. The blonde quickly carried the President to the connected bathroom, and just in time. Regina was doubled over within seconds, her body convulsing in an effort to rid her body of the copious amount of alcohol. Emma brushed Regina's hair to the side, holding it back and running her hand over the woman's back soothingly.

"It's okay," the blonde whispered, kneeling behind Regina, "I'm right here."

The President fell back a few minutes later, slumping into Emma's waiting arms as the agent once again cradled Regina to her chest. The blonde pulled Regina close to her, running a hand through the woman's hair, holding the brunette as if she were the most precious thing on earth. _She is to me, at least_ , Emma surmised, glancing down lovingly at Regina's features.

"Can I be alone now?"

Emma took a moment to register Regina's words and nodded, even though she wanted desperately to say no. But, the blonde chastised herself, she needed to trust Regina, trust that the brunette wouldn't throw up her walls again. So, Emma did. Standing up, the agent helped Regina to her feet and kissed the woman's cheek once more.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, no, I'll only be a moment," Regina shook her head vehemently then and wiped her nose, "Please stay."

Emma nodded, "Of course. I'll be right outside if you need anything."

"Thank you, Emma."

"Anytime."

The blonde gave a small smile before ducking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a soft _click_.

It was awhile before Regina emerged, had Emma not heard the sink running (she knew that Regina was likely brushing her teeth) or the sounds of the woman getting changed, she would've been in the bathroom again within seconds. When the brunette did return, she did so wearing only her undergarments, black lace that had Emma's heart racing and the room feeling suddenly all too stiflingly hot. It was then that Emma saw the glassy look in Regina's eyes, and she knew that what came next would not be from the woman she loved. She had seen that look in her own eyes before, and she knew it all too well— the look of someone who was still trying to drown whatever was hurting them inside. Emma felt her heart shred itself to pieces as Regina walked closer, her expressive dark eyes blown wide from her earlier drinks, though Emma knew it could be easily confused with lust (and likely what Regina was trying to play off).

Still, Emma had already sworn to herself she wouldn't let this happen, Regina wouldn't destroy herself while Emma was still breathing. So when Regina climbed onto the bed, straddling the blonde and arching her smooth, tan skin and full breasts into Emma's body, nibbling on the blonde's neck and tugging on her bottom lip, trying to evoke a reaction, Emma stayed still. The agent simply placed her hands on each of Regina's wrists, pulling the woman to a sitting position with her, and stared into the brunette's eyes. Holding Regina's slight wrists with one hand, Emma tenderly traced the woman's cheek and jaw with her other hand, fingers moving reverently over the smooth skin that she found there.

"Am I too messed up right now?" Regina said softly, looking away from the blonde, "Am I too fucked up for you to want me now?"

Emma shook her head, "No, gods no, beautiful."

"Then what?"

"You're still drunk, Regina," the blonde said softly, "I'm not going to take advantage of you like that."

"You don't think I know what I'm doing?" Regina challenged, her voice hardening.

"Did you know that I took an oath when I got this job?"

"What are you doing, Emma?"

The blonde shushed her, "Just listen to me. Did you know I took an oath?"

"I'm sure you were sworn in, yes," the President knitted her eyebrows in confusion, "Why?"

"I swore to protect you, I swore that I understood that I could be called upon to sacrifice myself for your safety, for anything that threatened you." Emma said softly, tucking an errant brunette strand behind Regina's ear.

The President was listening attentively, her eyes searching Emma's for some kind of reason, trying to figure out where the blonde was going.

"Anything that threatened you," Emma repeated softly, her gaze roaming over Regina's features, the result being a small smile's formation on her face, "I took it upon myself to make sure that no one and nothing could harm you."

Regina felt herself tear up again, the devotion and pure, unadulterated love shining brightly in Emma's eyes causing her heart to clench.

"That includes yourself."

Emma leaned forward and captured soft lips with her own, the slight saltiness of Regina's tears mingling in. Wrapping her arms securely around Regina's back, Emma broke their kiss and gently nuzzled Regina's nose. The blonde agent then laid back once again, pulling the President with her until they were lying on their sides, Regina curled safely into Emma neck.

"Which is why I chose to stop you. I refuse to let you do something you regret. I know what it's like to be afraid of losing the ones you love, half the time I wake up and think that what we have is a dream. But those people, the ones that you love so much that you're afraid to even do so because it might end, they're the ones that are worth the risk."

Emma traced Regina's spine, ghosting her fingers across the woman's bare shoulders before reaching down and pulling the comforter up and over them.

"So, it doesn't matter if you're scared, mortified even, because I won't give up on us or leave you all alone. You're worth the risk, Regina, and I'll keep trying to make you see that until my last breath."

Regina felt tears leak down her face, this time for a completely different reason than sadness. She kissed Emma's neck, trailing her mouth up the woman's jaw and over to her lips. It was short and sweet, enough that Regina felt confident her feelings were made known. The President fisted her hand in Emma's tee shirt, holding the blonde as close as she could.

"You're worth it too, Emma, always." Regina whispered the words slowly, as though they were some sort of prayer, "And I can't possibly show you how important you are or how much what you do on nights like this means to me."

Emma dropped her mouth to the brunette's hairline, placing a gentle kiss there and breathing in Regina's soft perfume, "That's okay, sweetheart. Emotions don't always fit into neat little definitions."

"Sometimes they fit into people, though."

"Mhm?"

Regina grinned, closing her eyes and finally feeling at peace, "And you, Emma Swan…you're love."

"As are you, Regina," the blonde smiled softly and allowed her eyes to drift shut, her heart beating strongly as she felt the Regina she knew return, "As are you."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** hei frens! i'm back :D anyway, this wonderful lil human being that watches things *insert winky face here* sent me a list of ten prompty things that i'm gonna do bc i went brain dead for a little bit. anyway, ignore spelling errors please, i hate them so much and i will be SO ashamed if there's any in here. hope you all enjoy xx

ALSO her dress in here is definitely the one from her Regard Magazine shoot, if you wanna look that up for funnies, it's a lil way down in google images but you'll se it :)

* * *

"My love, we have to get up."

Regina whispered the words into her lover's neck, arching into the soft curves of her blonde agent and kissing anywhere she could on the woman's shoulders. The brunette smiled when she felt Emma's arms tighten around her waist, humming and burying her face into dark waves.

"Don't wanna," Emma mumbled, running her hands over Regina's smooth back, "We don't have to go tonight."

Regina chuckled, twining a strand of blonde hair between her fingers, "I'm afraid we do, dear."

"No no no no, that's silly."

"You're the biggest child I know."

Regina couldn't help but smile as Emma latched on tighter, burying her nose further into the brunette's hair. In true fashion, Emma popped out a second later, emerald eyes swimming with mirth as she held the President.

"Uhm, okay, Miss has to have Captain Crunch for breakfast and Finding Nemo is my favorite film."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "You eat more of my cereal than I do, and Finding Nemo is a _great_ movie, thank you very much."

Emma smirked, watching as the brunette climbed out of bed and began her search for clothes. Regina was breathtaking, and Emma stared in awe as she put on a clean pair of underwear and the blonde's undershirt. Upon feeling a sudden rush of love and a stirring in her stomach, Emma quickly crawled to the end of the bed, wrapped her arms around the President's middle, and tugged her back on to the bed.

"Miss Swan," Regina giggled into the blonde's throat as she felt Emma's strong arms encircle her waist, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing the love of my life good morning."

Regina stilled then. Bringing a hand up to the blonde's face, the brunette cradled Emma's jaw and stroked it lovingly with one of her fingers.

The President's eyes sparkled, "Get on with it then, Miss Swan."

Emma grinned before dipping her head down and capturing the woman's lips with her own. Gently parting the brunette's mouth, Emma sighed happily when Regina relinquished control, simply allowing the blonde to claim her soft lips. Regina nipped at her agent's bottom lip, smirking as they pulled apart.

"We have to be ready in _two_ hours, Emma."

Emma looked like a dejected puppy, "We should take naps more often, you know."

"Yes, because the napping part of our afternoon was what you so enjoyed."

The blonde bit her lip, running a hand softly over the soft skin of Regina's upper leg, "I'm serious, it was nice. I like holding you."

Regina blushed profusely, ducking her head briefly before placing a small kiss on Emma's cheek.

"It just so happens that I like being held _by_ you, so it works out well, doesn't it?"

"It would seem so," Emma patted the woman's thigh, "Now hurry up, we have a gala in two hours."

Regina scowled, "Ridiculous."

Emma stood, pulling the brunette with her, "I'll come get you at quarter till eight, alright?"

"Sounds good," Regina gave one last kiss to Emma's neck, "I can't wait."

"See you later, Madame President."

…

Emma very carefully put the finishing touches on her hair, pulling the waterfall braided mess of curls into a ponytail. Straightening her tie for the fifty billionth time, the blonde agent finally was able to leave the spare bedroom in the monitor area and began her walk to Regina's.

She arrived quickly, her nerves getting the best of her as she waited anxiously for Regina to open the door. It was a funny thing, how simply waiting for the brunette could cause Emma's usually confident self to crumble. Half was because she still couldn't believe that she was lucking enough to call Regina her girlfriend, that the brunette loved her, and the other half because Regina was just so _goddamn_ stunning.

Sure enough, as soon as Regina opened the door, Emma fought to keep her jaw off of the floor. The President emerged in a deep blue, floor length gown that turned into a jewel covered, sleeveless beige at the woman's slim waist. Brunette hair was curled into soft waves, and plump lips were painted a soft pink.

"Regina, you look," Emma sucked in a breath, "You look stunning."

The President felt her cheeks warm as she blushed, "Emma—"

"You do."

"Only because I have a very special someone to dress up for." Regina smirked, wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulders, "A very _sexy_ someone."

"I doubt that."

"You shouldn't." Regina winked, interlacing their fingers as they began to walk, "You really shouldn't."

Emma only smiled, dipping her head to hide the growing grin that came about as a result of Regina's words.

"So, I was thinking," Emma began, swinging their laced hands, "I know that your birthday is coming up—"

"Emma, _no._ "

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

Regina groaned, nudging Emma's shoulder, "I don't want a big fuss—"

"What about a small fuss?" the blonde held up her fingers an inch apart, sporting a cheeky grin.

"Ugh," the President squeezed Emma's hand, "I suppose it if were a small fuss, a…me and you fuss…I'd be okay with it."

The blonde smiled, bringing Regina's hands to her lips and kissing it softly, "Good."

They arrived at the ballroom a few moments later, quickly releasing hands as they neared the hustle and bustle of guests. Emma calmly slipped into her role as an agent, Regina putting on her own professional mask, and they were off. Emma leaned into Regina's ear slyly, placing a small kiss to the shell of the woman's ear before slipping away, the whole encounter passing as an exchange of information. For the first time in awhile, Regina found herself walking into the function with a real smile.

She didn't mind this gala as much, she found, but perhaps it was the casual glances that she shared with Emma that kept her spirit giddy. Either way, the night seemed to fly by, one hour turning into two, guest after guest being greeted as Regina familiarized herself with various Heads of State.

It wasn't until the gala was nearing towards a close that Regina excused herself to the restroom. She caught Emma's eyes briefly, knowing all too well that the blonde would likely worry until she reappeared. It was heart warming, if Regina was being honest. Normally, she wasn't into the over protective/borderline possessive behavior from her relationships, but Emma wan't that way at all. Always there if she needed it, casually if she didn't, Emma was the perfect balance and it always left Regina feeling safe and loved. Or rather, safe and _in love_.

Coming out of the bathroom, Regina flattened the bottom of her dress with her hands, pulling off a stray hair before looking up.

"Jesus!" the brunette jumped, stepping back a few feet into the hallway that held the bathrooms, "You scared me, Chancellor."

"My apologies."

Regina swallowed thickly, her senses heightening as she felt the hair on her arms stand up. Chancellor Gregory Mendell always managed to give her chills, and not the good kind. Of course she had heard of his numerous sexual scandals in his own country, but actually witnessing the womanizer attitude and predatory grins directed at her own self had Regina feeling nervous.

The brunette woman found herself taking a few more steps back, but internally grimaced as the man managed to slyly sneak forward.

"What can I uh- do for you, Chancellor Mendell?"

"I just wanted to catch you alone for a few minutes, it's quite stifling out there, don't you think?"

Regina wrinkled her nose, but managed a friendly smile, "Not really, actually. It's probably one of the better ones so far."

"Yes, well," the man's eyes glimmered, "Who're you wearing?"

"Pardon?"

"Your dress. It's…quite the experience to look at…or maybe that's just you."

The brunette President felt her stomach lurch, a small step back bringing her closer to the corner, "Thank you, Chancellor."

"No compliment for me?"

"I'm sorry, I—" Regina's mouth opened, but she was interrupted by the man taking a quick stride forward and into her personal space.

"It's okay, Regina. I like it when you play hard to get."

The brunette turned her head, eyes desperately searching for any sign of life coming around the corner, "This is _highly_ inappropriate, Mister Mendell. I'm afraid I must return to the party."

Regina felt her breathing quicken as she was backed up further into the corner, the Chancellor smirking as he trapped the woman in.

"Chancellor, I don't want to cause a scene, but I'm going to yell if you don't remove yourself from my presence _immediately_."

Gregory tilted his head with smile, bringing his arms up to box Regina in, "There's no need to scream, baby."

The brunette woman's eyes widened, her body rooting itself to the ground in panic as the man leaned in to kiss her, his hands coming down to hold her slim wrists.

"And she shouldn't have to."

Regina let out a deep breath as Emma's voice filtered into her ears and Gregory was hauled back, his body hitting the wall with a loud _thump_ as (a presumably furious) Emma slammed him into it.

The President found herself being pulled way from the corner by soft hands, Emma's eyes briefly searching her own for any signs of distress or pain. She could see the second that Emma, satisfied with the state of the brunette, returned to the task at hand. Forest green eyes darkened in anger and Regina briefly wondered if she'd be dealing with a war by the time the night was over.

"How dare you?" Mendell spat, "Who do you think you are, laying your filthy hands on me?"

"Secret service, and you'd do well to watch your fucking tone."

The man narrowed his eyes, "I'll have your ass fired if you touch me again."

Emma stepped closer, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pushing him into the wall again, pure anger radiating off of her slim frame, "Maybe so. But, if you touch _her_ again," Emma looked back at Regina, "I'll have your balls in a goddamn blender."

"What—"

"Now, get the hell out."

The blonde spat the words with a finality that most wouldn't dare to question, but Gregory Mendell wasn't most people. Emma turned back to Regina, care and concern flooding her features as she carefully held up one of Regina's wrists, inspecting for any bruises. Content in finding none, Emma released the woman's wrist, running her thumb soothingly over the skin as she did so.

"You're okay?"

"Yes," Regina nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm fine."

Emma searched brown eyes for any sign of uncertainty, and upon finding none, the blonde gently grasped Regina's elbow and moved to walk them away.

"So, _that's_ how it is, huh?"

The blonde stilled, anger flaring up once more.

"Emma, it's okay." Regina squeezed the blonde's wrist, sensing the impending wrath.

"It's not okay, Regina."

Turning to face Mendell, Emma rounded on the man, barely stopping the growl that threatened to escape.

"What the _fuck_ are you trying to say?"

The Chancellor grinned, "You're tapping that, aren't you?"

Emma cringed at the crudeness and she felt Regina step behind her, sending her protectiveness skyrocketing.

"Where the hell do you get off?"

"Oh, but it's true then? I mean, I can't blame you, she's a tight piece of ass."

Emma clenched her fists, not even the normally soothing touch of Regina's hand on her back doing anything to alleviate the unadulterated rage coursing through her veins.

Greg smiled, feeding off of riling Emma up, "I bet it's good too. All that pent up frustration and power, mhm," he clicked his tongue, "I bet she's a real _freak_ between the sheets."

It was one lewd comment too many, and Emma snapped. She didn't even think before rearing her fist back and swiftly landing a punch to the man's jaw.

"Emma!"

Regina cried out as she watched the Chancellor stagger back into the wall, though her concern was was mainly for the still infuriated blonde. She came up behind her agent, sliding her hands into Emma's and pulling the woman back.

"He's not worth it, Em," Regina whispered into the blonde's ear, "Graham and August will handle it."

Emma was still shaking slightly, "I won't allow people to speak about you that way. He's fucking disgusting."

"Yes, you're right," the President squeezed Emma's hand, "But I don't what anything happening to you, my love. You know I can keep you safe from most, but I refuse to risk it."

The blonde agent nodded, releasing a sigh before turning back to the man, "And _you_ , stay the hell away from her, or I'll rip your dick off and make sure you choke on it."

With that, Emma splayed her hand on the small of Regina's back protectively, beginning to escort the woman away.

"I'll have your badge for this!"

The man's yell was ignored by Emma, who was still narrowly trying to avoid turning back and beating the Chancellor to a pulp.

Regina however, turned back regally, "Take it up with my Secretary of State. Katherine will _love_ to hear about how you assaulted me on a diplomatic visit."

The two woman continued then, sending grateful looks to Graham and August as they passed them in the hall.

"Katherine is going to be bitter at you for complicating her job, you know."

Emma couldn't help but smirk as Regina stepped in and took charge, steering them towards the exit.

"Hey, I was just doing my job."

"Yes, well, your job is what makes hers more difficult." Regina teased, breaking away to excuse herself before returning to Emma.

The blonde beamed down at Regina, her heart swelling as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Not my fault." Emma smirked, tugging Regina into a side room off of the hallway.

Regina let out a startled yelp as she was twirled around, her agent backing her against the door. Then, she was staring into emerald eyes shining bright with love and care.

"Really?"

"Yes," Emma whispered, "It's my job to protect you from _all_ threats, and sleaze bags…"

Regina grinned, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Domestic," Emma paused, dipping her head and capturing Regina's lips softly, "And foreign."

The brunette woman smiled into the blonde's mouth, kissing Emma reverently and stroking the skin of her agent's neck with love. Emma tenderly ran her tongue along the seam of Regina's lips and was granted access to the President's warm mouth instantly. She pulled back a few seconds later, lovingly placing a few kisses to the corner of the brunette's mouth and placing butterfly kisses slowly down Regina's jaw and neck.

"Then I'd say job well done, Agent Swan."

Emma smiled, bringing her hand up to tuck an errant piece of brunette hair behind Regina's ear and stroked the woman's cheek tenderly.

"I love you so much, Regina. So, so, so much."

Regina ducked her head briefly, trying to hide the small tears forming in her eyes, "I love you too, Em. Always."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** this is just a baby chapter that popped in my head to keep you semi busy while i work on the next prompts :) hope you like it xx as always, lemme know any comments or suggestions, and my inbox is always open ^.^

* * *

Over the years, Graham had become used to standing outside of the Oval Office for long periods of time without doing much.

Currently, he was waiting patiently for Regina to finish up a few bills before they would attend the last of her rehearsals for the upcoming State of the Union. The man looked down at his thumbs as he fiddled with them, the soft melody of whatever catchy song was on the radio earlier drifting through his mind.

Then came the coughing.

Of course, he was alerted immediately, as he usually was when Regina made any kind of sudden noises, but this one didn't subside. Concern grew in the pit of his stomach as Regina's coughing stopped abruptly.

"Regina?"

His knock on the door was tedious, not not wanting to interrupt the woman over a silly cough. But, upon receiving no answer, Graham cracked the door slightly and felt his stomach drop.

"Regina!"

The brunette President had her hand on her chest, the other braced on her desk as she wheezed, trying to take in air. Graham had known about the President's asthma, but she hadn't been triggered in a while. He would later find out that the fumes from the painters in the neighboring room likely triggered the woman, but for now, Graham was trying his best not to freak out.

"Where's your inhaler, Regina?" Graham asked softly, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Em-ma." Regina managed, trying to her best to get in air.

The agent pulled out his radio, "Emma! Emma, it's Graham, I'm with Regina and she needs her inhaler!"

In a different part of the White House, Emma was just coming back from her rounds when the radio on her desk lit up.

 _"Emma! Emma, it's Graham, I'm with Regina and she needs her inhaler!"_

The blonde's eyes widened at this, "What? Where is she?!"

 _"We're in her office, Emma, come on!"_

"Bring her towards the monitor room, I'll meet you in the middle!" Emma stuttered out, her heart speeding up.

 _"We're on our way."_

Emma felt adrenaline fill her system as she sprinted into the side room and grabbed Regina's inhaler out of her jacket. The brunette had kept one in her room and one with her, but she had left her extra in Emma's jacket the night before. Of course, Emma knew that Regina's asthma wasn't severe enough to warrant a trip to the hospital, but anytime the brunette was in any kind of danger, Emma couldn't help but worry. Rushing through the halls, the blonde ran into Graham thirty seconds later, the President tucked securely into his arms as she was carried to the blonde.

"Here, set her down!"

Emma kneled to the floor instantly, reaching for Regina as soon as Graham placed her on the carpet.

"Emma, is she going to be okay?"

The blonde nodded, spreading her legs and pulling the woman between them, "She'll be just fine, Graham. Just give us a minute."

The brunette man stepped back, watching as Emma worked with laser focus to help Regina.

"Alright, sweetheart, I'm right here," Emma said softly, handing the inhaler to the wheezing woman, "Can you breathe with me?"

Regina nodded, taking the inhaler from her agent with a shaky grasp.

Emma felt Regina grab her hand, twisting their fingers together and holding onto Emma tightly, bringing the inhaler to her mouth with the other. The blonde agent went along with it, continually stroking raven locks of hair behind Regina's ear as she breathed in and out with the woman.

"You're doing good, Gina," Emma whispered, kissing the side of the brunette's head, "I've got you."

Emma rested her forehead on the side of Regina's head, continuing to whisper little 'I love you's and encouragements as she held her girlfriend close.

"Em," Regina tried, her voice weak and raspy as she tried to get out the blonde's name, "Emma."

The blonde quickly shushed the trembling brunette, "I'm here, sweetheart. You're doing amazing. Remember, deep breaths with me, alright?"

Regina nodded and relaxed into Emma's torso, leaning into her blonde agent as she took another breath from her inhaler. She could feel the air start to flow into her lungs easier and she squeezed Emma's hand.

"It's working, Em."

Emma smiled, moving her hand down to Regina's thigh and tracing patterns on the woman's stocking clad skin, "It's better?"

The President nodded before taking in a deep breath and releasing it, slumping once more into Emma's grasp as the blonde wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

Graham watched from the side as Emma handled Regina's asthma, successfully working through it with the brunette.

"You've got it from here, Em?"

Emma looked down to the woman in her arms, eyes closed as she focused on her breathing, "Yeah, I'm gonna take her up to lie down. Would you mind bringing anything she's not done with?"

Graham nodded, "Sure thing."

"Thanks, Graham."

The brunette man gave a small smile before turning and walking back towards Regina's office.

"Alright, Regina," Emma gently nuzzled the woman's neck, "I'm gonna take you up to bed, okay?"

"Thank you, Emma."

The President's words were soft, but Emma could see the gratefulness shining in Regina's caramel gaze.

"You know, calling me by phone would have also been an effective method if you wanted to see me." Emma teased Regina as she lifted the woman into her arms.

Regina chuckled quietly, burying her face in Emma's shoulder, "I'll remember that next time, Miss Swan."

"Also, you should stop stealing my clothes. It's dangerous, see?"

"I don't steal your clothes," Regina huffed, "And I didn't see _you_ complaining."

Emma grinned, bending down and stealing a kiss from Regina's lips, "You're right, you're right. But please make sure you've got your inhaler with you, okay?"

Regina felt prompted to argue with the blonde, but she knew that Emma only worried for her safety (something that made her heart skip several beats), "I usually try to, I just forgot."

"I know," Emma opened the door to Regina's room and laid the woman on her bed, "But I just want to make sure this doesn't happen again. I get worried sick."

The brunette President couldn't help but smile, pulling Emma on to the bed with her.

"I'll do better, Emma. I promise."

Emma smiled as she felt Regina tangle their legs together and wrap her arms around the blonde's body, "Good. It isn't good for my ego to always save the day, you know."

"Don't worry, dear," Regina smirked, pressing her lips to Emma's lovingly, "I'm well aware."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** *is not confident about this chapter* *hopes you enjoy anyway* Thank you again for reading and supporting, it truly means a lot. This is another prompt, hope I did it justice :c I'm working on the others, but i'm basically a turtle ok so again, i'm rlly sorry if i make anyone wait. so yes, that's it, read on xx

OH! and LivForever, I hope I catch you, but I just wanted to say thank you bc i meant to do it like two times now bc you're always voicing support and it's just wonderful and so yes thank you x

* * *

Emma rarely saw Regina this nervous.

The brunette was currently pacing back and forth in her bedroom, hands tightly wound together as she worked her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Regina. It's gonna be okay, sweetheart."

The President didn't even look over to the woman in her bed, "Emma, they want a decision today and I still have no idea what to do!"

"He's killed over fifty American citizens, Regina," the blonde carefully followed her lover with her eyes, "No one's going to blame you for authorizing this strike."

"But, I'd be condemning six innocent people to death, Emma! Four of them being children!"

Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Regina…"

"I don't want to live with that on my conscience."

"He's meeting with one of his Lieutenants to plan more attacks," Emma stood, "Either way lives are going to be lost—"

Regina shook her head, "But it doesn't have to be like _this._ We could do something else, or-or-or _something_."

The blonde agent came up behind Regina and wrapped her arms around the woman's slim waist. She nuzzled the President's neck, placing soft kisses along Regina's shoulder and soothingly stroking the brunette's stomach.

"You know that whatever you do, I'll support you." Emma whispered quietly, "You're doing the absolute best you can."

Regina shook her head, leaning her head back onto Emma's shoulder and closing her eyes, "I don't know, Em."

"Hey, stop worrying yourself into oblivion. You've got to trust yourself."

"Thank you," the brunette said quietly, turning to place a kiss to her agent's neck, "I'd go crazy without you."

Emma smiled, "I think you're a little crazy anyway, but I won't tell."

"Anddd it was such a nice moment." Regina deadpanned, stepping way from Emma and putting on her blazer jacket.

"You forgive me," the blonde grinned, watching as Regina pulled her hair up, "Otherwise I'll have to tickle you or something, I don't know."

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously, "Not funny, Emma."

"Not trying to be."

"Yes, yes, you fool," Regina couldn't help but smile as she was once again drawn into her lover's arms, "Of course I forgive you."

Emma kissed Regina's head, "See, easy peasy."

"Ugh," Regina groaned, walking towards the door, "I'm in love with a fifth grader."

"But it's a cute fifth grader, right?"

The brunette President shook her head, reaching out to twine her fingers together with Emma's, "Come along, dear."

Emma cradled the brunette's hand in her own as they walked towards Regina's office. When they arrived, Regina turned to Emma once more, worry rising in whiskey eyes. The blonde agent offered a soft smile and gently grasped Regina's shoulders.

"You're gonna do just fine, Regina. I know it."

The woman released a breath, straightening her shirt and jacket as she made an effort to calm her nerves, "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Emma said quietly, ducking her head to catch Regina's lips in a soft kiss, "Now, go get 'em."

Regina squeezed her agent's hand once more before releasing it. She then turned, making her way around the corner and into her office as Emma's supportive gaze never once left the back of the brunette.

…

Emma was informed that Regina was out of her meeting precisely four hours after she had left the brunette to her business.

 _Four hours_.

The blonde knew that Regina would likely be tired, as it was now a little past ten at night, or wide awake. She was prepared for either, though she mostly hoped that the brunette would just go easy on herself. Regina tended to analyze every single decision she made endlessly, constantly questioning and doubting herself for weeks after. Especially true for large decisions, Emma already knew that she'd would be making an effort tot calm Regina down as she likely worked herself into a state of worry.

When Emma finally made it to Regina's office, several officials from the Pentagon were still filing out, but Regina was nowhere to be seen. The blonde spotted Ruby outside of the door and meandered over to her.

"Hey, have you seen Regina?"

Ruby nodded, "She left a few minutes ago."

"Oh," Emma paused, "I was supposed to meet her here."

"I think she went back to her room. She was pretty upset, Em."

"How upset?"

The brunette agent shrugged, "Officially, she looked like a President who just made an impossible decision."

"And unofficially?" Emma questioned, eyes searching Ruby's.

"She was on the brink of tears, Ems."

Emma felt her heart clench, "Do you know what they decided?"

She didn't know why she was asking, the blonde had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

"They approved the attach. Regina was adamantly against it for the first part, but she was talked into it by the end. From what I heard it was successful, but there were six civilian casualties."

Emma let out a breath, her thoughts drifting to the image of a worried Regina. _Oh, sweetheart_.

"She's gonna tear herself apart."

"I know," Ruby agreed, "It's why she's so good, but I wish she could see that."

"I do too, Rubes."

"I'll take your patrol tonight. Go make sure she's alright."

Emma looked up, "Thank you so much, Ruby."

"Don't worry about it." Ruby smiled, giving Emma a small shove, "Now go."

Emma offered another quick thank you before turning away from her agent and beginning her walk back to Regina's room. She found herself outside of Regina's closed door, waiting for the woman to answer her knock. The sound of the lock disengaging registered in Emma's brain, but it was sent immediately to the back of her mind when the door opened to reveal Regina's tear stained face.

"Regina…"

The brunette stepped back, allowing Emma to enter.

"I'm a murderer."

Emma watched as Regina hit the wall with her palm, resting her head on the cool surface as she sniffled, "I killed them, Emma."

"Regina, come on, you're not a murder—"

"I _am_! I approved that attack and those people died because of _me_ , Emma!" the brunette was shaking, her hands balled into fists, "I'm a fucking monster."

Emma closed the door with her foot before walking over to the President, reaching out to the woman, "No, no, Regina you know that's not true!"

"It is, Emma! Why can't you just acknowledge that? How can you make excuses for what I did?"

The blonde agent let out a breath as Regina shrugged way from her, "Because you're not a bad person."

"Do you not hear me? I _killed_ four children. _Children_."

"Come here." Emma reached out, drawing Regina into her arms despite the woman's protests.

"Let me go, Emma," Regina struggled, pushing against her agent's chest with her forearms, "Let me _go_."

The blonde shook her head, "No. You need to listen to me."

"Damnit Emma, get the hell away from me!" Regina's voice cracked as another sob wracked through her body, "I want you to go away!"

Emma held the woman in her arms tighter, "No, you don't. And you're silly if you think I'm going to leave you here to drown yourself in self loathing."

"I don't deserve this, I don't deserve doing this, I did something horrible!"

"Listen to me!" Emma gripped the brunette's arms and shook her lightly, seeking out Regina's eyes, "You were between a rock and a hard place. You made the best decision for your country, for the safety of your citizens. That's your _job_. You did your job, Regina."

"No, I—"

Emma hushed the woman, pulling the brunette closer, "Stop. Stop ripping yourself to shreds."

Regina looked at Emma with wide eyes, "How can you even say these things? How can—?"

"Because I know _you_ , Regina!" the blonde cried, "I know who _my_ Regina is. I know that she's quirky, and adorable, and caring, and sensitive, and analytical, and I know that she always puts others before herself, I know she tries her best to make sure everyone is taken care of, and I know that she's full of love, and light, and the best of intentions. She's not a monster or a murderer. She's a strong woman who has to make impossible decisions. Even more so, she's a damn good President, and I could never _ever_ view her as anything less than that because she was forced to make a tough call."

Regina took in the blonde's words and loving emerald eyes, filled with nothing but adoration and understanding. One look and the brunette was slumping into Emma's hold, hanging onto her agent as if her life depended on it.

"Emma—"

The blonde cut Regina off with a kiss, gently walking them back to Regina's bed and carefully easing their bodies onto the mattress.

"No more questioning yourself, no more." Emma whispered, stroking the brunette's cheek with her knuckles, "Okay?"

"Okay." Regina nodded, a stray tear rolling down her cheek as she took in a deep breath.

"Do you trust me?"

Regina looked up to her agent, "Of course, without a doubt."

"Alright," Emma gently wound her hand into raven locks, tugging Regina's hair tie out gently and tenderly running her hands through the President's hair, "Then trust me when I tell you that you did the right thing. Trust me when I tell you that you're nothing short of amazing."

The brunette woman snuggled into her agent's neck, tightening her hold on Emma's arm, "I'll try."

"Good. I hope that one day you see what everyone else sees in you." the blonde agent said softly into Regina's ear, kissing along the woman's jaw.

"What do you mean?"

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder, holding the brunette tightly, "I want you to see how wonderful you are at what you do, just like everyone else sees."

"I don't know Em," the President trailed off, "I just—"

"Ah ah ah, no more of that. No more second guessing. You always do your absolute best, always. Just like you did tonight, just like you will next time, and just like I know you will any time you're confronted with a hard choice."

Regina felt her eyes water once more, the unconditional love and support that always seemed to pour out of her agent warming her heart.

"I love you so much, Emma. I'd be so lost without you."

Emma dipped her head and captured Regina's lips with her own, "I love you too, Gina. Always and no matter what."

"You mean that?" Regina felt her insecurities claw to the surface, despite the fact that she knew Emma would do anything for her, "Truly?"

"Absolutely."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: _so literally_ i know this isn't on the prompt list and you guys gave me bunches of suggestions, but this wouldn't leave my head so im forcing it on you, okay? ** alsO: thank you so much for the support, you guys warm my cold little heart. if you ever wanna chat or give me any more suggestions, my PM thingy here is open, or i have a tumblr (swanqueensaywhat) so yes x hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Emma Swan usually didn't fall on her ass.

But, as the blonde walked back towards their San Francisco hotel with her luggage (it had been delayed a whole day due to a change in vehicles), she found herself thrown to the ground.

"Shit!"

The curse left Emma's mouth of its own volition as she was forced up against the side of the hotel building in an effort to hold herself up while the ground beneath her shook furiously. Grasping the side of the hotel, Emma's hands struggled to find purchase as the pavement continued to rumble. The blonde agent felt panic rise in her stomach as the shaking increased, causing random things to fall from various balconies above or light fixtures. Emma resigned herself to sitting against the building, protectively shielding her head from anything that could fall after she had moved out form under the balcony suites.

The earthquake continued for around five minutes, constantly increasing in severity. So much so, in fact, that Emma briefly wondered if the whole damn state was going to break off.

It eventually died down, though, and Emma was instantly springing into action. Her heart started pounding as soon as her thoughts once again resumed. Where the hell was Regina? Was she okay? The urge to find the brunette suddenly overwhelmed Emma's body, and the blonde agent began to sprint toward the entrance of the hotel.

"Graham!" the blonde pulled out her radio, "Graham, where the hell's Regina?"

She waited for a few seconds, her eyes catching the flurry of emergency lights that came roaring down the streets.

 _"We don't exactly know, Emma."_

The blonde agent's eyes widened, "What the _fuck_ does that mean? I leave for one fucking hour and we suddenly don't know where the goddamn President is?"

 _"Emma, we know her vicinity. She was in the parking garage preparing for lunch. But, neither Nolan nor August are answering at the moment, and from what we can see, parts of the garage have collapsed."_

"From what you can see?!" Emma yelled into her walkie, "Regina could be fucking suffocating right now and you can't even get in there?"

 _"It's blocked off, Em. They're not letting anyone through because they don't know if the building is sound."_

"I don't give a shit if the building is sound. This is the President we're talking about, this is _Regina_."

 _"Emma," Graham sighed, "I know this is hard for you, but we can't just barge in there, regardless of her status as President. You've got to be objective."_

"Like hell we can't, Humbert," Emma gritted her teeth, "And fuck objectivity. I'm not going to sit around idly and wait for them to dig the potential corpse of the woman I love out of some hotel garage."

 _"Emma…"_

"I'm coming down there, Graham. And no one's gonna get in my fucking way."

…

By the time Emma had made it around the side of the building, a crew of paramedics, police officers, national guard members, and construction type workers had assembled and formed a barricade in front of the entrance to the garage. Emma stalked towards the line of people, butting her way towards the front until she was stopped.

"You can't go in here, ma'am."

Emma looked the officer up and down, "I'm going in there to do my job."

"Which is?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm with the secret service," Emma thrusted her badge into his hands, "And the President is in that garage somewhere."

The officer shook his head, "I can't let you through. The Governor has declared an emergency state, and under his authority, you're required to stand down, Agent."

"The only person _I_ answer to," Emma spat, shoving the man backwards, "is inside that garage, so you're gonna get the fuck out of my way, and _stay_ there."

Shoving past the line of police and National Guard members, Emma ignored the protests behind her (including Graham), and forged further into the darkened garage. The blonde began to jog farther in until she came to sections that had obvious signs of collapse in them. She knew that Regina's motorcade would've been farther down towards the back exits, and headed in that direction.

"Regina!"

Emma hollered the brunette's name as she moved, coughing as dust blew around her face.

"Regina!" she tried again, cupping her hands around her lips, "Regina can you hear me?!"

Panic began to set it once more as Emma neared the end of the garage. There was a large pile of rubble in front of her, so damaged that the floor above them had fallen down at an angle.

"Come on," Emma muttered to herself before yelling once more, "Regina, _please_!"

She barely heard it, in fact, she almost thought she was imaging it. But, it came again. Sill faint, Emma could make out the sound of someone calling her name from the large collapse in front of her.

"Regina?" Emma ran towards the wreckage, "Regina are you in there?"

"Emma!"

The sound was definitely muffled and definitely coming from behind the large pile of rubble, trapped in on both sides by collapsed pillars.

"It's me, Gina!" Emma cried, skirting the outside of the large debris pile.

The blonde finally came across a small hole, wedged between the fallen ceiling and back wall. Forcing her body through, Emma ignored the stinging of rock on her forearms as she crawled through the gap.

"Emma!"

Emma stood up quickly, brushing her arms off just before she was nearly knocked backwards, Regina's arms wrapping tightly around her neck. The blonde wasted no time in drawing Regina closer, holding the brunette close protectively as she rested her cheek on the top of Regina's head.

"You came," Regina whispered, "I didn't know if anyone was gonna know we're down here."

Emma kissed the side of the President's head, "Of course I came, sweetheart."

"I suppose I can always count on that." Regina smiled, leaning back to kiss Emma's lips before tucking her head once more into her agent's throat.

The blonde carefully examined the woman in her arms, eyes crinkling as she brought her hand up to Regina's temple.

"You're bleeding, Gina." Emma said softly, forest eyes filling with worry, "Are you okay?"

The brunette nodded, "Yes, I think so. When I stood up, I didn't see a part of the now caved in ceiling and it must have scratched me."

Emma furrowed her brow before gently wiping the blood away with the pad of her thumb and placing a soft kiss below the cut. Tightening her hold on Regina's slim waist, Emma tucked some of the more unruly dark waves behind Regina's ear and gently nuzzled the sensitive skin below.

"Are August and Nolan down here with you?"

Regina leaned back and shook her head, "They had gone back to the stairwell briefly to talk to the driver, and I think they might've gotten stuck in there during the quake."

"Okay," Emma twined their fingers together and pulled out her walkie, "Hey, Graham, Regina thinks Nolan and August could be trapped in the stairwell."

 _"You found her?!"_

"Yeah, now let's send someone for August and Neal, and then-"

Emma was interrupted by another tremor, her arm instantly encircling the brunette next to her and hugging her close. The shaking picked up once more, and Emma pulled Regina away from the rubble and closer to the wall in an effort to protect the brunette from falling dust and rock.

"Em…"

The blonde agent planted a quick kiss to Regina's hairline upon hearing the woman's soft whimper before bringing her arm up to cover Regina's head while the shaking continued. Finally, it stopped once more, and the two women held their breaths while the dust settled.

 _"Emma? Emma?!"_

"We're still here," Emma coughed, holding the walkie up to her mouth, "But I don't know how to get out now, the hole I came through is closed now."

 _"Where are you?"_

Emma paused to rub Regina's back as she coughed, running her fingers under the President's shirt and across the soft skin of her lower back in a soothing manner.

"Far east wall. It's not too deep of a debris pile, but I can't dig it out myself. Plus, the ceiling collapsed above us, so we're under that section."

 _"They know what you're talking about, Em. We're getting a team ready now, it should only be ten or fifteen minutes."_

"Okay, Graham. Thank you! Remember to check on August and Nolan, alright?"

 _"Already on it. See you soon, Swan."_

Emma slid the walkie back into her pocket and slid down the wall, bringing Regina with her. The brunette moved into Emma's lap, straddling the blonde and leaning on her girlfriend's chest.

"I was really scared, Em." Regina whispered, wrapping some of her agent's blonde hair around her fingers.

"I was too, sweetheart."

The brunette smiled softly, "I shouldn't have been. I should've known you'd come and find me."

Emma looked down and found the President's chocolate gaze staring back at her.

"What else would I do?"

"Lead a normal life, maybe."

Emma grinned and shook her head, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Mhm, well for starter's—"

The blonde cut off Regina's words with a kiss, tenderly capturing the woman's soft lips with her own. She felt Regina's hands wind into her hair, holding on tightly as the kiss deepened. Emma protectively splayed one hand over the woman's back, bringing her other up to cup an olive toned cheek before leaning back a short time later.

"You know I love your sass, Gina," Emma smirked, "But I really needed to do that."

Regina's eyes sparkled as she placed a few kisses along the column of the blonde's throat, "It's quite alright my love."

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted once more by the shaking of gravel. She felt Regina tense up once more and pulled the brunette closer to her body.

"I think that's them." Emma smiled, carefully standing up before offering Regina her hand.

Regina squeezed the blonde's hand, "I hope so. Otherwise I'd be trapped in here with you even longer."

"Rude."

"I'm just joking, Emma."

The blonde smiled, "I know, sweetheart."

"I love you," Regina pulled Emma's head down quickly to kiss the blonde's lips, "so very much."

Emma smirked, stealing one final kiss from the brunette, "I love you too, Gina. Even if you got dust in my mouth."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "I'll kill you when we get home, Emma Swan."

"Bring it on, Madame President."

The brunette woman couldn't help but roll her eyes at Emma's wink, but a wide smile still found its way onto her face nonetheless, "Oh, I will."

"And you know what?" Emma lightly grazed her fingers over Regina sides, causing the woman to jump, "I _can't wait_."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** once again i'm trash and this wasn't given to me, but i saw a quote and it inspired this and so yes. will be working on the others soon, and i apologize for the wait! hope you enjoy x

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Emma scaled the twenty seven (yes, she counted, and yes, she's had the time to do so) steps that it took to get to the second floor. She kept a tight hold on the items in her hand, freshly made strawberry lemonade that she knew Regina _loved_ , and a swiss cheese (Emma had also learned that the brunette enjoyed varied cheese products) toastie for the President. It had been a busy day for Regina, and Emma knew that the woman likely hadn't even thought about her meals.

Coming to a stop outside of the brunette's office, Emma nudged the door a couple times with her foot in an effort to pass it off as knocking. Once she heard Regina's muffled 'come in', the blonde carefully made her way through the door and kicked it shut behind her.

"Honey, I'm home," Emma grinned, meandering over to Regina's desk and setting the food down, "And I brought goodies."

Regina looked up from the papers on her desk and smiled, color rising slightly in her cheeks, "You brought me dinner?"

"Mmm hmm," the blonde affirmed, tucking her hands into her pockets, "I know that you haven't been down to the kitchen today, which isn't cool."

The brunette looked to the clock on her wall, "It's nearly ten. You didn't have to do this, Em."

Regina rose, rounding her desk and wrapping her arms around her agent's waist.

"I guess so," Emma encircled the brunette's shoulders with her own arms, hugging Regina to her body, "But I also know that sometimes you forgot to eat when you're stressed out."

The brunette President felt tears well in her eyes, and ducked her head into Emma's neck. Emma gently moved her hands to the woman's waist, steadying Regina and holding her close, her brow creasing with worry as she felt the salty drops on her neck.

"Hey, hey, hey," the blonde dipped her head, ghosting her lips down Regina's temple, behind her ear, and eventually to her neck, tenderly nuzzling the soft skin she found there, "What's wrong, sweetheart? Did I say something?"

Regina shook her head quickly, sniffling as she leaned back to look into Emma's concerned eyes, "No, no. You're perfect, Emma. And you're so damn sweet that it just chokes me up a little. You, are so caring and attentive and thoughtful, and sometimes I just can't believe that I got lucky enough to have you in my life."

The blonde's lips turned up slightly, her heart soaring at Regina's words, "You think you're the lucky one?"

"See, I can't even give you a compliment without you turning it back on me."

"That's 'cause I love you so much, Gina," Emma grinned, kissing the tip of Regina's nose, "Plus, in case you haven't met yourself, it's pretty hard not to compliment you."

The brunette smiled widely, "I love you too, Emma."

Emma ran her fingers along the small of the brunette's back before once again wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and holding her snug against her own body. With a small smile, the blonde agent softly captured Regina's lips, delicately nipping and exploring the President's mouth. Regina let out a little moan, arching into the blonde's hold and winding her hands around Emma's neck. When they finally separated, the brunette had this little smirk on her face that Emma couldn't help but kiss again, tenderly placing kisses on the corner of the woman's mouth and jaw.

"Now, I do believe it's time for you to eat," Emma smiled, her words only further punctuated by a loud growl sounding from Regina's stomach, "And I see that your belly agrees."

Regina couldn't help but giggle as she bit her lip, "It would seem so."

Emma watched as the President picked up her plate and glass before walking over to the couch and setting them on the table that separated it from the other sofa. It took the blonde a moment to realize that Regina was standing there expectantly.

"What can I do for you, Your Highness?" Emma teased, scuffing her dress shoe on the floor and tucking her hands once more into her pockets.

Regina scowled, though her whiskey eyes still shined brightly, "You can come here and cuddle me while I gorge myself."

"Oh, really," Emma laughed, "Gorge yourself? You're such a drama queen."

"I'll be whatever you want me to be so long as you get over here."

The blonde licked her lips with a wink, "Promise?"

"Come _here_ , Miss Swan." Regina huffed, close to stomping her foot like a toddler.

Emma finally obliged, slipping off her suit jacket and draping it over the side of the couch as she sat down. The blonde leaned against the arm of the sofa, tilting her head in amusement as she watched Regina prepare herself. To her surprise, the brunette untucked her white button up and unzipped her skirt, kicking it off along with her heels. Emma swore people wouldn't believe the things that she had watched Regina do, like how she was currently standing in the middle of the Oval Office in basically her lacy undergarments, save for the button up.

"You know someone could walk in, right? Emma raised an eyebrow.

Regina shrugged, moving her food to the edge of the table before climbing into Emma's lap, "They'd knock."

The blonde grinned, encircling her arms around Regina's waist and cuddling the woman to her chest, "And then what? You're gonna answer the door like that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, actually, because I'm the agent sitting in here with the half nude President."

The brunette giggled, pulling Emma's jacket off of the sofa and draping it over her lap, "Scandalous, isn't it?"

"I suppose we've seen worse," Emma whispered, lowering her mouth to Regina's neck, "Harding was absolutely _awful_. The dude had like orgies and shit."

"Is that something you're interested in, Em-ma?" Regina chuckled, taking a small bite of her sandwich, "Should I take a note out of Mr. Harding's book, really up the wow factor?"

Emma's eyes narrowed, her grip tightening around the President's middle as she bit down possessively on the juncture of Regina's neck, "That won't be necessary."

Regina emitted a soft gasp at the blonde's behavior (she'd never admit it, but both she and Emma knew how much she enjoyed provoking her agent's somewhat jealous nature), the slight sting from Emma's bite being soothed by the blonde's warm mouth, "Oh, I see. So, no sharing?"

The blonde shook her head, her hand moving to rest on Regina's thigh.

Regina mock pouted, turning her head to meet Emma's eye, "Pity."

"Mine," Emma nearly growled, tenderly placing a kiss to the brunette's cheek.

The President sank into her agent's hold, lolling her head on the woman's shoulder, "Okay, yours. We don't have to share."

"Damn straight."

"Don't worry dear," Regina slid her own hand up Emma's leg, drawing little patterns on the woman's toned thigh, "I wouldn't want to share either."

"Minx."

Regina laughed at that, setting her plate on the table and taking a drink of the lemonade, "You have fun."

Emma shrugged, proudly eyeing the prominent bite mark still visible on Regina's olive skin, "That's one way of putting it."

The President sighed contentedly. Her work was as done as it could get, her hunger was taken care of, and she was comfortably and effectively snuggled into the body of her lover.

"I can carry you, you know."

Regina's brow raised at the blonde's soft words, "I'm well aware of my, what was it, 'pocket sized self', and your impressive physique, Agent Swan."

The words earned a chuckle from her agent's mouth (which was the goal), resulting in Regina's own small grin.

"As much as I love doing so, that's not where I was heading with it," Emma began to trace her fingers lightly over Regina's stomach, "I just meant that it's okay for you to fall asleep if you want."

The President felt an overwhelming rush of love course through her veins at the blonde's words and turned herself so that she was kneeling between Emma's legs. Running her hands up Emma's neck, the brunette leaned in and fused their mouths together, pressing herself against the blonde's body. If Emma was startled, she didn't show it, her hands smoothly adjusting to steady Regina's hips as she kissed the woman back with vigor.

"What do I do," Regina panted, breaking away from Emma's mouth, though their lips were still nearly touching, "when saying 'I love you' isn't enough to convey what I feel for you?"

Emma blinked, taking in the shining depth of Regina's chocolate eyes, her flushed cheeks, and swollen lips before moving a hand up to brush some of Regina's soft hair behind her ear.

"That's the million dollar question, sweetheart," the blonde whispered, "I've been trying to figure it out since that night in your hotel room."

Regina's eyes widened, "You've felt this way about me for that long?"

"Yes," Emma breathed, a nervous chuckle escaping her mouth, "Gods, it feels like I've loved you forever, Regina."

The brunette managed to laugh as well, though she could feel herself choking up again, "What am I going to do with you, Emma Swan?"

Emma paused for a second to kiss away a stray tear that had escaped, "Love me, feed me, never leave me."

Regina released Emma's neck and scooted down, turning on her side so that she could rest her head over the blonde's heart while she absentmindedly played with the woman's tie.

"Never leave you?"

"Yup," Emma wound her fingers in the brunette's hair and lowering her other hand so that Regina could twine their fingers together, "You gotta be stuck with me always and forever."

Regina hummed, a small smile gracing her features, "That doesn't seem like nearly enough time."

The blonde agent watched adoringly as Regina closed her eyes, her slim fingers still fiddling with the tie in her grasp.

Emma dropped a final kiss into the Regina's hairline, moving her fingers to ghost across the woman's soft cheek, "You've got that right, sweetheart."


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N:_ so here's a chapter where Emma's the one getting taken care of okok. it was on my list of prompt things and so here it is now. 10/10 do not like this chapter bc 10/10 is not confident in it. it is rated M but i'm nervous about that and just a mess ok so just go easy and i hope you guys like it at least a little. im super conflicted bc i totally have the ending to this story planned out (it'll be like three or four chapters total to play through) but i have these other things to do first. SO, what'll end up happening is i'll probably write the ending out first so it's not stuck in my head, but i'll do my best to be timely with the next update, and i apologize for the wait on this one.

as always, thank you so sos os sososososososso much for all the support, follows, faves, reviews, messages, they truly do brighten my day, and i'm insanely pumped that people are enjoying this.

all errors in here are mine bc i was too lazy to check this for spelling because i haven't slept in over 24 hours and i want this posted i just, ok, they're probably there and i apologize.

anyway, that's it, and so yes, read on xx

* * *

 _Emma stared down the miles of desert before her, a scowl present on her face._

 _Placing a hand to her forehead in an effort to shield her eyes from the sun, the blonde let out a sigh as she took in the various ruins left from a small village and the actual village they were heading to in the distance. She'd had enough sand to last her a lifetime, actually, several lifetimes._

 _"Hey, Swan! Fall back!"_

 _Emma did as she was told, halting briefly to let her squad mates pass her by._

 _"Sir?" the blonde raised an eyebrow as her commanding officer fell into line next to her, "Did I do something?"_

 _The man, Arthur, shook his head, "No, Swan. You're easily my second in command, though, and I think it's better for you to be here with me. Easier for us to keep an eye on things."_

 _Emma nodded, adjusting the straps of her backpack, "Alright."_

 _They continued like that for awhile, and Emma could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand as they came to an impasse in the road that would force their unit to climb and maneuver their way through various rubble and ruins. The blonde marine opened her mouth to say something, but was forced to the ground by the force of an explosion. Blistering heat enveloped Emma as she covered her head on the ground, and wave after wave of dust rolled over her as she lay prone on the dirt._

 _"Arthur!" the blonde screamed, forcing her aching muscles to move in an effort to stand up, "Sir!"_

 _Emma couldn't find the man, even after the dust cleared. She took in several deep breaths, panic welling in her chest as she looked around for the rest of her squad. It was a mess of tan and crimson, and Emma could make out the moans of pain from some of the soldiers on the ground. She looked desperately for anyone who was unharmed…and, oh gods…she thought she saw a leg that was unattached. Emma could feel bile rise into her throat, but she forced herself to stand and make her way over to anyone still moving._

 _"Swan, no!"_

 _Emma was pulled back by Arthur, the man screaming something about follow up explosions. She pushed on anyway, shrugging her backpack off so that she could make her way up to the front of her squad. She made it nearly to the front when she was tackled, her commanding officer forcing her to the ground as she screamed for him to get off._

 _"They're gone, Swan! They're dead!"_

 _"We have to help!" Emma screamed back, her voice choking, "We have to do something!"_

 _In a moment of desperation, the blonde woman elbowed the man and scurried out from under him before sprinting over to the soldier that had been taking point in her unit. She knelt down next to his body, quickly tearing her sleeve in order to tie it around the man's thigh where a large piece of shrapnel was embedded in the flesh. Emma had just finished tying the knot when she felt the ground rumble, followed by another intense blast of heat, and then her vision was fading to black._

 _When Emma awoke again, she felt the scratchy texture of tent sheets on her back, the roughness causing her tender flesh to sting. It took her a few moments to finally opened her eyes, they felt like a million pounds. Forcing herself to sit up, Emma had just accomplished the feat when she was forced back down by a nurse._

 _"Where," the blonde coughed, her voice cracking, "Where am I?_

 _"Fifteen miles outside of Samarra," the nurse answered, applying a cool substance to Emma's arms._

 _"My unit? Where are they? How did you find us-"_

 _"You were the only one left," the woman answered quietly, sitting back, "Your commanding officer called it in, but he wasn't responsive when they finally arrived."_

 _Emma felt her throat constrict, her stomach tightening in disgust as she was forced over the side of her bed with dry heaves. The unmistakeable sound of explosions rang through the tent at that moment, and tears began rolling down Emma's face. Adrenaline flooded her system, and within seconds the woman was under her bed, arms wrapped around her knees as she shook._

 _"Stop," Emma sobbed into her knees, "Please make it stop."_

Regina was forced awake by the unmistakeable sound of crying coming from the woman next to her. Well, that and the blonde's constant thrashing. The brunette creased her brow in worry as she sat up to observe Emma, the dimly lit room casting a gloomy shadow upon them as rain continued to steadily roll down the windows while the thunder and lightening rumbled on. The blonde's eyes were screwed shut, her knuckles white as she gripped the blanket, though it did nothing to help the constant quivering of her body.

"Emma," Regina reached over and shook the blonde's shoulder slightly, "Emma, wake up."

The blonde didn't respond, only shook a little harder, a small whine escaping her throat.

Regina felt her heart clench, and she took the blonde's hand in her own, placing kisses to Emma's shoulder, "Emma, please wake up. It's just a dream, my love."

" _Please_ ," Regina watched with wide eyes as tears slipped down Emma's face, "Make it _stop_."

"Em!" the brunette finally raised her voice, shaking Emma's shoulder with one hand while the other stroked the woman's cheek, "Emma come back to me, you're safe here."

Suddenly, Emma's body went rigid, her eyes blinked open slowly, almost as if she wasn't sure she was actually out of her dream.

"'Gina?" Emma mumbled, leaning into the woman's soft touch.

"I'm right here, Emma," Regina laid her head gently on the blonde's shoulder before wrapping an arm snugly around Emma's waist and holding the woman tightly to her body, "You're safe now, my love."

"Thank you for waking me up." Emma whispered, turning to look at the brunette.

Regina nodded and brought a hand up to cup the blonde's cheek, "Of course. Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but the loud crack of lightning outside caused her to stop, tremors running through her body once again.

"Emma?"

The blonde agent squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. Another rumble sounded, and Regina tightened her hold on the woman in her arms. The brunette President sat up and rested her weight on her arm so that she could lean over Emma and place kisses to the woman's face and neck. She felt Emma's arms wrap around her waist tightly, pressing their bodies together. Regina let out a yelp as she was flipped, Emma rolling them so that the blonde was straddling the brunette.

"What are you doing, Emma?" Regina's face contorted into confusion, "Are you sure you don't want to talk—"

The blonde silenced her easily, claiming the President's mouth with her own. She parted Regina's lips, thoroughly exploring the warm depths of the brunette's mouth with her tongue. Moving her hands down the woman's body, Emma grasped slim wrists in her hands and brought hem above Regina's head, holding them there with one hand as she went back to devouring olive toned flesh.

"Emma!" Regina cried out as the blonde bit down particularly roughly on the skin of her neck, "My love, this isn't the way—"

The brunette let out a loud moan as Emma deftly slipped her fingers past the top of her lace panties and began to gently stroke through her folds. Emma offered no reprieve, she instead moved down farther and took one of Regina's breasts into her mouth, teasing the tender flesh before moving to the other side.

Regina's mouth opened in a silent scream as her agent entered her slowly, the blonde taking her time to be gentle and allow Regina to adjust before beginning to move within the woman. Regina couldn't help but writhe as her arms were still pinned above her head, leaving her helplessly unable to touch her blonde lover as Emma continued to place hot, open mouthed kisses and little love bites nearly everywhere she could reach.

"Em…" Regina trailed off, her voice throaty as she focused her efforts on lifting her hips into Emma's touch.

"Shh, sweetheart," Emma smirked, covering Regina's mouth with her own and adding another finger, "You're so perfect, Regina."

The brunette's eyes slammed shut as she felt Emma stretch her, breathy sighs leaving her mouth even though the blonde on top of her gladly swallowed each and every one of them by claiming her lips.

She could feel her release getting closer, her hips bucking into Emma's touch even more. It only took a quick brush of the blonde's thumb on the President's clit, paired with a particularly rough bite lain to Regina's shoulder and she was crashing. Emma scaled the woman's body with ease, fusing her mouth to Regina's while the woman screamed, muffling the sound with her lips as she worked the brunette through her orgasm.

"There we go," Emma grinned, removing her fingers carefully from the woman beneath her and moving to cup Regina's cheeks, "I can't believe ho beautiful you are, Gina."

Regina found it hard to form coherent sentences, so she opted nuzzle into Emma's touch. Emma reverently bent down and kissed Regina's cheek once more before rolling over and focusing her gaze on the ceiling.

"Emma," the brunette President finally breathed, once she was confident in her voice, "I'm not going to pressure you to talk to me, but I want you to know—"

"Regina, it's fine."

The brunette's cheeks flushed and she looked away, embarrassment rising in her face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean— Of course I don't expect you to pour everything out, I just—"

Emma rolled over, swinging a thigh over Regina's waist and coming to straddle the brunette once again. She dipped her head down and cut Regina off mid sentence with a soft kiss. The blonde agent cupped Regina's cheeks and stroked them gently with her thumb as she bent down and kissed the woman beneath her some more.

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart," Emma whispered, "I didn't mean to cut you off, I only wanted you to stop worrying about me."

"How could I not worry about you, Emma?"

The blonde grinned, "That's what I mean. You're so caring and loving and attentive, and I don't want my past to cause you even more strife."

"But your past is a part of you, Emma," Regina pulled Emma back down to her mouth, winding her hands through blonde tresses, "I want _all_ of you."

Emma shook her head, but she let out a breath of conceit. Climbing off of her lover, Emma laid on her side facing Regina. The brunette turned to face the blonde, wrapping her arm around Emma's waist and hugging her agent close. Emma felt calmness roll over her, the safety of Regina's embrace calming any qualms she had previously allowed to permeate her thoughts.

"I served with the Marines, seven years in Afghanistan," Emma began, her words soft against Regina's collarbone, "I was honorably discharged after my team was caught in an IED explosion, I had a load of shrapnel in my leg after the second blast and I wasn't much use."

Regina tightened her hold on Emma and placed several kisses to the woman's forehead, "I'm listening."

"We were on patrol, on our way to investigate a small town for ammunitions supplies, when someone triggered it. We were climbing through a bunch of ruins, in hindsight, I probably should've called it," the blonde shook her head, eyes falling shut for a moment, "But the front of my unit was hit. I tried to get up to them, to check for any survivors, but my commanding officer refused. They were dying, Regina, I could hear them. I fought my way up to their bodies, I wanted so badly to help, but there was a second explosion and I blacked out."

Regina felt tears well in her eyes. This incredible woman had come so close to being gone. She couldn't imagine living without Emma, without the constant feeling of love and safety that Emma brought with her—the happiness.

"When I woke up, I was the only one left," Emma murmured softly, "I usually do pretty good in thunder storms, but I guess not this one."

Regina scoffed, her hands winding once more into Emma's hear, "Emma Swan, you are the most awe inspiring woman I have ever laid eyes on. I don't blame you even a smidge for having nightmares. Jesus Christ, I don't know how you don't have them every night. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met, Em. You've got a heart of gold, and I am _so_ sorry that you had to go through something as horrific as that."

The brunette watched as tears formed in Emma's eyes and rolled down pale cheeks. Regina lightly pushed Emma's shoulder, climbing onto the woman and kissing the tears away from Emma's skin.

"You have no idea how much I admire you," Regina breathed, kissing across Emma's cheek and down her jaw, "How much I love you."

Emma was able to find her voice for a brief second, her hands resting lightly on Regina's waist, "I love you too, Gina. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I want you to know that."

Regina couldn't help but smile, moving her kisses back to Emma's lips briefly before returning to her previous endeavor. The brunette deftly reached down and grabbed the hem of Emma's tank top before pulling the garment up and over her agent's head. The President moved her mouth down to Emma's chest, hands coming up to cup the blonde's breasts as she nipped, bit, and sucked her way across the porcelain skin.

"Regina…" Emma moaned, her own hand gripping Regina's brunette strands tightly, "Please…"

The brunette took the woman's moans as initiative and continued downward. Regina made quick work of the blonde's shorts, breath hitching as she was met with the sight of Emma's arousal. Heart thumping in her chest, Regina wasted little time in placing her mouth on her lover's core. Emma's hips bucked at the sensation, another moan sounding from her throat. Regina smirked, moving her tongue languidly through Emma's folds. Removing her mouth briefly, Regina focused her attention on Emma's clit, replacing her mouth with her fingers as she entered Emma slowly.

Emma herself was having trouble concentrating on much of anything, as doing so was too challenging a task to do with the beautiful brunette between her legs. If distraction was goal, Regina definitely had the means to achieve it.

"Fuck!" Emma cried out as Regina playfully nipped the tender skin of her inner thigh before placing her mouth back on Emma's clip, moving in small circles that were driving the blonde crazy, "Regina, come here."

The brunette obeyed with a small smirk, carefully maneuvering her way up Emma's body while continuing her movements within her lover. She was met by Emma's strong hands winding into her hair and fusing their mouths together. Regina could feel Emma getting closer and she quickened her movements, reveling in the little whimpers that the normally put together blonde was emitting.

"Come on, Emma," Regina cooed, kissing Emma passionately, "Let go for me."

Emma groaned at the taste of herself on Regina's lips, and it didn't take much more for her to come undone, " _Regina!_ "

She felt herself tense as Regina's fingers adjusted, slowing down to help her ease through her climax. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's back, running her fingers over the notches in the brunette's spine. They were a heap of sweaty limbs and heavy breathing, but neither one cared.

Emma tugged the brunette woman into her side and held the President close, one hand coming up to run through Regina's hair as she tangled their legs together.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Emma whispered, tucking her head into the crook of Regina's neck, "It's the first time I think I'll actually be able to go back to sleep."

Regina's whiskey eyes softened at Emma's words and she found herself tightening her arm around the slim waist of her lover.

"It was my pleasure, Emma," the brunette began to calmingly stroke the skin of Emma's back, "I want you to feel safe when you're with me."

Emma smiled into her lover's neck, the effort Regina was putting in made her heart skip beats, "I do, Regina. You make me happier than I could ever put into words, than I could ever begin to describe. You take everything bad and ugly in this world and somehow you make it good again."

"You think too highly of me, my love," Regina said quietly, stroking Emma's cheek with her fingers.

"I don't think so," Emma leaned back and captured Regina's lips one last time, her eyes growing heavy, "You're everything I've ever needed, and so much more."

Regina blinked the tears out of her eyes and gently kissed the soft skin of Emma's neck. She drew Emma closer one last time, leaving no space between them once she pulled the comforter up. The brunette closed her own eyes, warmth flooding her system at the sound of one of Emma's soft snores. She loved the woman in her arms so very much, and tonight, learning more about her lover through whispers in the dark only added to that love. With that thought on her mind, Regina mumbled a few more words before she too was claimed by sleep.

 _"I'm never letting you go, Emma Swan."_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** HAHAHAHahahahAHAHAHHHHH I'M _TRASH_! and the best part is that i know it, okay. i'm SO sorry that i made this family wait like forever for this and honestly (was it even worth it, that's the question you must ask yourselves) i'm very very very sorry. School got literally _so_ hectic and i about went into cardiac arrest from everything, plus I'm kind of a sloth and it was just a downhill roll that i couldn't stop ok. anyway I'm back now and the sad thing is that right now i have some other prompts to do BUT i'm like kinda losing motivation for this story (which makes me SAD af) and so i can't decide if i'm gonna do them or just begin to wrap it up with the ending i had envisioned. so basically i'm either gonna finish these prompts (and hope it doesn't take forever) OR crush all of your hearts because this ending is going to get rough before it gets cute, i haven't decided. OKOK this is long enough and bottom line **thank you so much for all the reviews and support and everything and especially the _patience_ because i know it's not easy. **

THAT'S all i've got to say, and so yes, read on x

* * *

Emma _hated_ the heat.

She downright deplored anything above a solid eighty degrees, and no one had warned her that the temperatures would be well over one hundred for their stay in Israel. Granted, Emma knew she should've thought about it, seeing how it was the middle east, and it would be their summer season, but that wasn't the point. It was sweaty, itchy, and just plain _nasty_. Emma rolled her anger back, though, because she was allowed to wear a simple linen button up and pants, whereas Regina was forced to dress in her usual attire, dress slacks, her top, and blazer, all of which Emma knew couldn't possibly be anything less than blistering.

If Regina's face was any indication, Emma was about spot on. The blonde agent's brow creased in worry as she watched Regina step away from the podium, the Israeli Prime Minister taking over. As soon as Regina was off of the podium, Emma began to work her way up to the stage, navigating various checkpoints easily with her credentials. When she finally reached the backstage area, her heart dropped when she saw Regina being surrounded by members of the Prime Minister's staff.

"Hey, hey, hey," Emma jogged over to the huddle of people, butting through as politely as she could, "What's going on?"

One of the aides looked up to Emma, his eyes wide with worry, "She's too hot, ma'am."

Emma's heart sped up and she pushed past the final barrier of people, kneeling down in front of Regina. The blonde placed her hands on the brunette's knees, the woman who was currently next to Regina giving Emma a quick nod before retuning to the group of staff.

"Alright, Gina," Emma said softly, tucking some of the brunette's hair behind her ear, "Can you talk to me?"

Regina nodded, removing one arm from her stomach and grabbing Emma's hand tightly, "My head is killing me, I'm nauseous, and I'm pretty sure I was close to passing out, Em."

"It's gonna be just fine," Emma turned to the people behind her, "Did we bring any water? Any at all?"

A few of the members shook their heads, until one woman stepped forward, "It was supposed to be stocked, but we were in such a rush that it somehow got overlooked."

"Does anyone have any water?"

There was no answer.

"Really?" Emma cried, "Nobody has _any_?"

Emma shook her head and focused her attention back to Regina. _Un-fucking-believable_. Emma kept her hand on Regina's knees as she pulled out her radio, her concern growing exponentially as she took in Regina's flushed skin and rapid breathing.

"Graham, I need you to have a car waiting. She's gonna have to cut the second address out."

 _"You got it. What's going on, Emma?"_

Emma placed her hand on Regina's forehead, but pulled her hand back as if she'd been burned.

"She's burning up, I'm pretty sure she could be close to the heat stroke arena, and no one has any fucking water."

 _"We're on our way, Em."_

The blonde slid her radio back into her pocket before offering her other hand to Regina. Emma pulled the brunette up, wrapping an arm around the woman's small waist and holding the brunette to her chest briefly.

"I can't leave yet, Emma." Regina croaked, burying her face in the blonde's neck.

"Why the hell not?"

Regina sighed, "It would be terribly rude. I have to at least shake his hand and take a picture."

Emma fought her frustration and kissed Regina's temple softly, rubbing a hand up and down the woman's back.

"Please make it quick, Gina. As soon as you're done we're going back to the hotel and I'm getting this under control."

Regina nodded, squeezing Emma's shoulders before stepping back and returning to the side of the stage. Emma watched with wonder as Regina hid her grimace in the form of a confident smile as she walked across the stage once the man was done speaking to congratulate the Prime Minister's victory. With practiced professionalism, Regina shook the man's hand and posed for several pictures, even giving a few words to a crowd of reporters. Emma waited with baited breath in case she had to get Regina herself, but true to her word, Regina returned a few minutes later, walking across the stage with confidence though Emma could see the exhaustion and fatigue in the brunette's face.

As soon as they were out of the public eye, Emma wrapped an arm securely around Regina's waist, lifting the light brunette and holding the woman to her chest in an embrace so familiar that Regina instantly felt calm wash over her as she wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulder and leaned into her blonde agent.

"I'm really hot, Emma."

The blonde looked down at Regina upon hearing the soft words, "I know, sweetheart. We're almost to the car."

Sure enough, Graham was right through the last gate of security. Emma breathed a sigh of relief once she realized he was the only one in the car. He hopped out quickly and opened the door, allowing Emma to easily slide into the backseat of the SUV with Regina.

"How's she doing?"

Emma turned to Graham briefly, "She's still too hot for me to be comfortable, but we should be good once we get to the hotel."

Regina let out a small whimper, her hand resting on her forehead as she shut her eyes. Emma returned her focus to the brunette, her hands moving softly and skillfully over the President's body.

"Do you mind if I take this off?" Emma tugged lightly on Regina's blazer, "Gina, I need to get you cooled down."

The brunette shook her head and allowed Emma to tug the garment off, and then olive fingers were fumbling to unbutton her white oxford until Emma took over, easing that article of clothing off as well. The brunette's pants came off next and Regina curled onto her side, breaths still coming out quickly.

"Em, here."

Graham reached back and handed Emma a chilled bottle of water.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief, "You're a lifesaver."

The blonde maneuvered back onto the seat, gently holding Regina's head in her lap.

"Sweetheart, I need you to drink this."

Regina's eyes blinked open slowly and she reached a shaky hand towards the blonde. Emma gently grabbed Regina's hand and eased it back down to the woman's side. The agent tenderly held the bottle to Regina's lips, helping the brunette to drink as much of the water as she could get down. Emma wove her hand into brunette strands and continued to help the President drink out of the bottle.

They arrived at the hotel a few minutes later, and Emma sprung into action. She quickly hopped out of the vehicle and picked Regina up again, tucking the woman securely against her chest and holding Regina's warm body protectively to her chest. Graham had Nolan waiting, and between the three of them they were able to get Regina up to her room without any hiccup. The two men bowed out at that point, Graham already having requested a case of water be brought up for the President.

Emma laid Regina on the bed carefully, running a hand gently along the woman's cheek, "Regina?"

"Mhm," the brunette opened her eyes and twined her fingers with Emma's, "Em…"

The blonde agent swept her hand through Regina's hair and leant down to softly brush her lips with the President's.

"I'm right here, Gina," Emma whispered, nuzzling the side of her girlfriend's cheek, "I'm gonna start a cold shower, and then we're going to get you cooled off. I don't feel like a hospital visit."

"Does anyone ever _feel_ like a hospital visit?"

Emma smiled, brushing back locks of brunette hair, "There's my girl."

The blonde placed one last chaste kiss on Regina's forehead before turning and leaving the bedroom. She found the bathroom quickly, turning the handles on the ornate shower with haste. The stream of water was cold, but she knew that it was what Regina needed. Returning to the bed, Emma scooped the brunette back into her arms.

"It's gonna be cold, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "I'm sorry."

Regina sighed, turning her head into the blonde's shoulder, "It's okay. It'll help."

The blonde agent raised an eyebrow at this, having expected far more resistance from the woman. They ended up in the bathroom and Emma carefully set Regina on the lid of the toilet.

"Arms up, sweetheart."

Regina did as told, lifting her arms so that Emma could tug her tank top off of her. Emma dropped the black camisole on the floor before nimbly reaching around and unhooking the woman's bra. Regina stood then, sliding her underwear down her legs before turning back to Emma.

"How long do I have to be in there? Can we just skip to the cuddling?"

Emma smirked, _there it is._

"No, Gina. You've gotta get cooled off."

The brunette watched curiously as Emma stripped down to her bra and underwear before pulling out two fluffy towels from the bathroom closet. Regina let out a startled yelp when Emma turned and strode forward, wrapping an arm under the woman knees and around her shoulders.

"What on earth are you doing?"

The blonde agent walked towards the shower, "You didn't think I'd actually make you go sit on the floor of some shower under freezing water, did you?"

Regina couldn't help but smile, "I love you, Emma Swan."

Emma grinned, "If this isn't love, I don't know what is."

The blonde finished the words with a smile before stepping them both into the cold spray of the shower.

Regina let out a harsh breath as the icy liquid cascaded down her bare body, curling into Emma's chest in an effort to feel the blonde's body heat. Emma herself bit her cheek to keep from crying out, the water was _very_ chilly. She forced herself to focus instead on Regina, rubbing her hands up and down the brunette's (now goose-bump covered) arms. Regina buried her face in Emma's neck, her slight form beginning to shiver as her body temperature dropped.

"I t-think it's w-working, Emma," the brunette chattered.

Emma moved her hand from Regina's hair to feel the woman's forehead. Satisfied with what she found, the blonde placed a soft kiss to Regina's shoulder.

"It is, Gina. We can get out after a few seconds."

Regina nodded, tucking herself back into Emma's neck.

True to her word, Emma stood a short time later and lifted Regina out of the shower, allowing the brunette President to plant her feet on the soft bath rug. Wrapping one of the towels around Regina's shoulders, Emma ran into their room quickly, grabbing one of her old bootcamp shirts and a pair of Regina's underwear. She returned to the brunette and helped dry Regina off, gently moving the towel over Regina's body before handing her the clothes she had brought.

"Thank you, Emma." Regina said quietly, pulling the shirt over her head, "I honestly think that you're the only thing keeping me going."

Emma leaned forward and captured Regina's lips softly. The brunette found herself pulling Emma closer, running her hands over the blonde's still cold back as they kissed.

"All in a day's work," Emma whispered, pulling back, "Now I'm gonna get changed before you're the one treating me for hypothermia."

Regina brought her thumb to her lips, biting her nail with a smile as she watched Emma bustle around the room. Making her way back to the bed, Regina climbed in again, pulling the blanket on the other side down for the blonde. It didn't take long for Emma to find her way back, and Regina once more found herself wrapped up in the pleasant embrace of her agent.

"You'll tell me if you start to feel hot again, right?"

Emma lightly trailed her hand along Regina's side, her other tangled in damp brunette locks.

Regina nodded, closing her eyes as she felt Emma's hand drift onto the soft skin of her back, "Of course. Though, I'm feeling alright now. You made sure of that."

The President placed a small kiss on Emma's neck, snuggling much as she could into Emma's body.

"I always have to double check with you, Gina," Emma whispered, closing her eyes.

"I know, Emma Swan," the brunette could help the warmth that flooded her heart, "I know."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** hi hello I'm back kind of. first off real quick disclaimer because i don't want anyone to get upset.

in this story, the person that does do the bad thing doesn't have a nationality. they don't have any affiliation mainly because i didn't want to have anyone feel like they were being targeted because Daniel (yes, i'm going to sin) is an ambassador to Syria. i have ZERO problem with anyone of a differing nationality, and frankly i didn't know what country to pick and i just don't want anyone's feathers ruffled, okay.

also, the only reason Albert Spencer (king george) is in here is because something does happen and i didn't want to have to write a bunch of proceedings that would go along with Emma being responsible for the mess.

so yes, that's it, and i hope i didn't bungle this chapter. if you wanna talk or say anything about the story, please feel free to review, PM me, or contact me on tumblr swanqueensaywhat okay, okay. thank you so much for the support, and i hope you enjoy x

* * *

Emma Swan was aware that she needed to stop biting her nails. In fact, she was deeply attuned to the fact, and was reminded once again by the piercing pain that came with drawing blood.

"Son of a bitch!"

Graham trained his eyes to the blonde and shook his head, "You gotta stop biting 'em, Emma."

The blonde agent wiped her now bleeding finger on her jeans, "I know. But come on, how is this not killing you?"

Graham sighed, turning his head back to the monitors lined up on the wall of the van they currently resided in.

"It does, Em. And I know none of us are comfortable not having control over what's happening. But there's nothing we can do."

"We're the goddamn Secret Service!" Emma cried, standing up and bringing her hand to her mouth, "This is bullshit."

"Homeland wanted the operation, you know Regina wouldn't have approved if she felt she had the choice."

Emma forced herself to sit back down, eyes shifting to the live news coverage of the President's walk down Constitution Avenue with the returning Ambassador to Syria, Daniel Colter. She had been apprehensive to allow Regina to stroll down the street, even if it was a Fourth of July parade. In all honesty, it had come down to Regina's pouting (something Emma could never resist), and the fact that the brunette was close friends with Colter, the two of them going back ages. So, of course Emma wanted Regina to be happy, and if it meant letting the brunette have this moment with her childhood friend after his return, then Emma would just bite the bullet.

However, being forced to hand over the security details over to Homeland had left a salty taste in her mouth.

Emma and Graham watched in silence as Regina and Colter walked arm in arm down the street. The blonde agent felt her breath lodge in her throat as the camera angle zoomed in on Regina, a wide smile plastered on the woman's face as Daniel said something to make her laugh.

She was breathtaking.

Graham popped another peanut butter cracker into his mouth as he listened to the various comms and watched his friend.

"You've got it so bad for her, Em."

The blonde rolled her eyes at her friends laugh, "And you're in pretty deep for those crackers."

Emma swatted away the man's hand as he reached out to hit her shoulder, and they went back to watching the coverage in a comfortable silence. The blonde reclined in her chair as the news anchor briefly recited the upcoming weather before returning to the coverage for the parade. What she wasn't expecting, however, was for the loud crack that came through the television speakers.

"Oh, shit!" Graham cried, scrambling for the radio.

Emma could only watch as both Daniel and Regina fell, a sickly shade of crimson flooding the blonde's eyes.

* * *

 ** _Three Hours Earlier:_**

 _Emma grinned as Regina through yet another towel at her._

 _"Emma Swan! You will leave me alone this instant!"_

 _The brunette President cried out another plea for her agent to stop as she was chased through the hallways of the White House._

 _"You put mayonnaise in my shampoo bottle!" Emma hollered, sprinting after the woman._

 _Regina briefly stopped to laugh, her arm wrapping around her stomach, "Your face was priceless!"_

 _Emma shook her head as she enveloped Regina in her arms and began to tickle the woman, "You betrayed me in the worst possible way! You went for my hair!"_

 _The brunette squirmed away from Emma's fingers to turn in her agent's grasp. Wriggling her arms out of Emma's hold, Regina twined them around the blonde's neck and tangled her hands in Emma's curls._

 _"Your hair feels fine to me, babe." Regina grinned._

 _"Yeah, because I had to wash it like twenty times to be sure it wouldn't be nasty!"_

 _Regina couldn't help but giggle again, placing a soft kiss on Emma's neck, "And now you know to be careful in the shower."_

 _"Last time I checked I was in your bathroom, not Psycho."_

 _The brunette curled a strand of blonde hair around her finger as she bit her lip, "I guess you might want to check twice, then, dear."_

 _Emma only shook her head, smirking as she leaned in to fuse their lips together._

 _"Here I thought you were supposed to be the mature one."_

 _Regina only laughed, nuzzling the soft skin of Emma's throat, "I guess it's just something about you, Agent Swan."_

 _Tightening her arms around Regina's slim waist, Emma held the woman closer and placed a few kisses to the side of her head._

 _"Speaking of Agent Swan," Regina leaned back, "I need to get ready. The parade is in less than three hours!"_

 _"I get to kick back and relax, so."_

 _"Emma Swan, you are not going to through a temper tantrum, are you?"_

 _Emma sighed, tangling their fingers together as they walked to Regina's room._

 _"I just don't see why you had to let Spencer take over."_

 _Regina stroked Emma's thumb with her own softly. She had known giving the security responsibilty over to Secretary Spencer would upset Emma, but she hadn't wanted to start any squabbles with the man with only a few months left in his career._

 _"It's purely politics, Emma. You know I want nothing more than for you to be by my side rather than 'kicking it back' as you would have."_

 _The pair came to a stop inside of Regina's room, Emma's hand coming up to cradle the brunette's cheek._

 _"I get that, Regina, I really do, but," Emma sighed, looking away from the intense mocha of her lover's own gaze, "Your safety isn't 'just politics' to me. It's so much more than that, it's so much more important, an-and vital, and-"_

 _Regina silenced her blonde agent with her lips, kissing Emma hard as she grasped the soft hair at the base of the blonde's neck. She felt Emma nip her lip softly and smiled, breaking apart with a soft kiss to the corner of the blonde's mouth._

 _"It'll be okay, Em. You'll still be there, and Spencer isn't incompetent."_

 _With an exaggerated sigh, Emma released the brunette, "Fine, but you totally owe me dinner and a movie."_

 _"Deal," Regina smiled, tugging her sullen looking agent further into her room, "Now, do you want to help me get ready or not?"_

 _Emma's eyes lit up, her heart beating quicker as Regina bit her lip with a smirk and raised an eyebrow._

 _"That's what I thought."_

 _Emma playfully chased Regina farther into her room, causing an eruption of giggles from the usually stoic Commander in Chief._

 _An hour and a half later found the two women nearly ready to go. It hadn't taken Emma long to change into her casual wear, jeans and a plain white tee shirt doing the job. Regina had gone for a light pair of black dress pants, the material fitting to her legs nicely without being too hot for the relatively cool (but still pretty warm) July weather. She donned a black tank top as well, accompanied by a sheer, off white colored blazer. The number, paired with matte black heels was simple, yet elegant, and had Emma going crazy._

 _Twirling a wavy lock of brunette hair, Emma placed a soft kiss to Regina's cheek, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"_

 _"Stop," Regina blushed, "You don't need to feed my ego any more than you already do."_

 _Emma smiled, "Can't help it. I'm a little jealous of Daniel for getting to walk with you today."_

 _"Oh, hush." Regina laughed, hitting Emma's shoulder, "You get me for the rest of you life, Emma Swan."_

 _"Still, though."_

 _Regina huffed, pulling Emma towards the garage, "You'll be fine, you oaf."_

 _"Ouch," Emma smiled, opening the door for Regina as they made it to the lower level, "You wound me, Madame President."_

 _"Keeps you on your toes, Agent Swan."_

 _"Okay, so I'm gonna hand you off to Spencer down here, but if you need anything at all, anything," Emma stopped, looking deeply into Regina's eyes, "You've just got to say the word, alright?"_

 _"I got it, Emma. Don't worry."_

 _Regina gave Emma's hand one last squeeze before they stopped outside of the garage so that Regina could be driven the short way to Constitution Avenue._

 _"I love you so much, Regina."_

 _The brunette's eyes softened, "I love you too, Emma."_

 _Emma placed a soft kiss to the woman's temple before opening the door and ushering her out._

 _The blonde watched as Regina's face broke out into a mega watt smile upon seeing Daniel already waiting in the car._

 _"Daniel!"_

 _Emma watched as the two embraced, Regina looking so young and carefree once more. The sight caused her own smile to edge its way onto her lips, before the door was shut by none other than the Secretary of Homeland Security, Albert Spencer himself._

 _The blonde's smile faded and was replaced with a scowl._

 _"Agent Swan."_

 _"Sir."_

 _"We at the Pentagon appreciate the Secret Service's cooperation on this matter-"_

 _Emma sighed, "Cut the bullshit, Spencer. She may not want to be on your bad side, but I don't give a shit."_

 _Spencer squared his shoulders, "Watch it, Swan."_

 _The blonde ignored him, "You listen to me. If anything happens to her, if these political games hurt her in any way, I'll be coming after you, and you can put your fucking money on it."_

 _"I said stand down, Agent Swan!" the man roared, "You may not answer to me, but you will not threaten me in any way, do you understand?"_

 _Emma laughed bitterly, "It's not my job to be professional with you. It's my job to keep Regina safe, something I suggest you start focusing on."_

 _With that, the blonde made her way to the surveillance truck she'd be with Graham in, the burning stare of Albert Spencer present on her back the whole way there._

* * *

 ** _Present:_**

It took Emma a few seconds to breathe as she watched the love of her life crumple to the ground. Radios went crazy, the mantra of 'shots fired' being repeated over and over again. The blonde watched on live television as swarms of agents flood the scene, ambulance sirens coming through the speakers as coverage was cut.

"Graham."

The man's face was ghastly white, his eyes darting back and forth between Emma and the television.

"Emma, it's gonna be-"

" _Don't._ " Emma gritted out, her legs shaking as she attempted to stand. "Find out where they're taking them, then get us there."

"Emma…"

"Just _do_ it, Graham!" the blonde shouted, shoving everything off of the desk before burying her head in her hands as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

Fifteen minutes later, Graham was pulling into the George Washington University Hospital. Emma was springing out of the back in seconds, but the man was still in too much of a shock to do anything about the blonde.

A flurry of agents, police, and national guardsmen were outside of the entrance, but Emma butted her way through like hell was on her heels. She made it inside the emergency room, only to be stopped by Spencer.

"Swan…"

"You!" Emma nearly screamed, shoving the man in the chest, "Where the fuck is she?!"

The man didn't even fight back, his sickeningly pale shade matching his attitude as he let Emma release her frustration.

"I said, where is she?!" Emma cried again, tears brimming in her eyes and spilling over her cheeks.

A small voice from the door to the operating rooms stopped the blonde in her tracks.

"Emma?"

The blonde's head whipped around, her whole body following suit. Regina stood there, eyes bloodshot from crying, her white jacket stained red from blood splatters. Her shoes were gone, there was blood smeared on her skin, her hands, but she was alive.

"Regina…" Emma breathed, relief coursing through her body.

Regina was there, she was alive. Another wave of tears welled in the brunette's eyes, and Emma's heart clenched for the woman. If it wasn't her blood, that could only mean it was Daniel's, and the blonde agent felt her stomach drop for Regina.

"Come here, sweetheart."

Emma jogged over to the brunette President, tugging her through the doors and into a small examination room. Shutting the door behind them, Emma wasted no time in wrapping Regina up in her arms, lifting the brunette slightly as she held the woman close. Regina's arms wrapped tightly around Emma's neck as she buried her face in blonde curls, sobs wracking her body.

"They killed him, Em. He just got home and they killed him."

"I'm so _so_ sorry, Regina." Emma whispered, placing the President on the examination bed, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Emma climbed onto the bed as well, pulling Regina into her lap and cradling the brunette's trembling form to her chest.

Regina continued to cry into the blonde's neck, her delicate hand clutching Emma's tee shirt, the only thing anchoring her to reality.

"It'll be okay, Gina," Emma soothed, running a hand over the brunette's back, "It's gonna be okay."

"Don't leave me, Emma," Regina whimpered, "Please."

"Of course, sweetheart. I've got you now."

Gradually, Emma felt Regina's weight slump into her as exhaustion took over, and she repositioned them on the bed. She notified Graham of their location so he could tell the doctors before once again pulling Regina close to her. Emma carefully kissed Regina's tearstained cheeks, the soft rise and fall of the brunette's chest the only thing keeping Emma sane.

"I love you more than words can convey, Regina." Emma said quietly, tangling their legs together as the woman cuddled deeper into her collarbone.

The blonde knew this was far from over, but all that mattered was that Regina was safe, was still in her arms, and as long as she had that, Emma was sure they could take on the rest of it together.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Um...hello? It's been over a year, which is so crazy to think about, so if any of you are still here - _thank you_. I really appreciate it :) **

**Also, I was re-reading some stuff and god, my notes were awful, so thanks for putting up with that too. I started university this fall, so things never really calmed down, but I had some free time and a review popped up in my email to remind me of this unfinished business, so here we are. I blame it on my binging Madam Secretary and Lana's inability to look like anything less than a goddess _ever, soooo_. **

**This is kind of angsty(?), because I'm building up to something and I'm scrambling to lay down the foundation (are they OOC, maybe so? are they both assholes a little here? yes, probably. just remember it's not exactly normal circumstances I guess and bear with me x).**

 **I feel like I've got a few more chapters in me, so we'll see where it goes. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It came as a surprise to absolutely nobody that Emma became a leech (more so than already) to the President once everything returned to normal after what happened with Daniel. Well, returned to normal as much as one can when their best friend is assassinated right before their eyes on an incredibly public scale.

Regina seemed to be handling it okay, again, a relative term for what the woman had experienced. Emma was actually sort of surprised how well Regina fell back into the rhythm of her Presidency. At the same time, though, she could see the distance that the brunette was slowly building up from everyone, including Emma herself. If you asked the blonde, Daniel's death broke Regina, but you can rebuild broken things. It was the news cycles and headlines that would follow that brought the President to her knees.

* * *

 **MILLS PRESIDENCY TO END IN DISGRACE**

 **CIA CONNECTIONS: AMBASSADOR'S DEATH NOT AN ACCIDENT**

 **BREACH IN SECUIRTY DUE TO ADMINISTRATION INCOMPETENCE**

 **MILLS FOREIGN CONNECTIONS COST AMBASSADOR HIS LIFE**

* * *

Things of the political scandal nature riddled headlines, despite all of them being baseless rumors. It was one thing for Regina to feel responsible for Daniel's death because she nominated him for the position, it was another for the woman to be made to feel responsible because of nonexistent connections or even worse, because someone suggested it was her own doing.

"Can you believe this shit?" Emma popped another pretzel into her mouth as she clicked through news stations with Graham in the control room.

The man focused his gaze to the television set in the corner and shook his head, "I'm mostly surprised how many stations fed into the rumor mill business this time."

Emma scoffed, "He had a family, you know? Like, he had a family who is mourning him, and Regina barely sleeps at night because she's so fucking consumed by guilt and they're acting like she could've ordered the hit on him herself?"

"They're partly in it for the money, you know? Figure you generate some buzz now, get your check, then back track later, no problem for them," Graham sighed, "Regina knows it's all a cash cow, it'll blow over in the next few cycles, Emma."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Maybe so, but the fact that it's playing now is the problem. Just because she knows the truth doesn't mean it breaks her heart any less that the people she works hard to please believe her capable of murdering one of her closest friends."

"Politics, Emma."

"No, what it is, is bullshit," Emma crumpled her wrapper and threw it into the trash can before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

She knew Regina was in an impromptu Cabinet meeting for at least another hour, but Emma figured that the least she could do was grab the President some dinner to eat once she was done with the 10pm random rendezvous with administration officials. Deciding to go down to the kitchen, Emma complained a little more to Granny before leaving the yummy smelling room with two simple yet delicious plates of fettuccini alfredo. By the time she got back to the West Wing, Emma was informed by Regina's Chief of Staff, Mal, that the President had already retired from her office to her bedroom for the night.

"How is she?" Emma couldn't help but ask before she walked out of Mal's office.

"She's," Mal clicked her tongue, "She's not completely gone, I don't think. It's not good at all, she's here for her duties and there's little else."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, this has really gotten to her. I don't know what to do."

"Space. Time." Mal mused.

"Do you really think her being alone right now is best?"

"You have to let her grieve, Agent Swan. Listen more than act," Mal sighed, "Regina's not the easiest to deal with in times like this."

Emma paused, "I know, and I know she doesn't need to be by herself. She needs people."

"Good luck," Mal smiled in a way that made Emma feel a little uneasy.

"Yeah, thanks."

Emma walked out of Mal's office not entirely sure on how to approach Regina. It didn't feel entirely right, and she kept replaying Mal's words over in her head. Was space best for Regina now? Surely she needed people around her that weren't insane with conspiracy theories. The blonde agent shook her head as she made her way to Regina's room, tediously balancing their dinner.

"Regina," Emma sort of pleaded to the door, "I can't knock right now so, um, consider this verbal knocking, and please open the door."

Regina answered after a few seconds, not even meeting Emma's eyes before she turned back around and walked into her en suite bathroom. Emma's smile faltered as she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her and placing their dinner on a small table by the door.

"Hey," the blonde greeted warmly, coming up behind Regina in the bathroom, "Are you okay?"

Regina was leaning on the sink, her hands gripping the edge of the counter as she stared into the drain. The brunette looked up into the mirror momentarily at Emma before shaking her head.

"No."

Emma's eyes softened, and she set a hand on Regina's waist, her chin coming to rest on the woman's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina shook her head and moved to get out of Emma's embrace, "No, honestly not really."

"Hey, don't do that to me please," the agent grasped Regina's hand softly and pulled to turn the woman around to face her, "Don't push me away."

"I'm not pushing _you_ away, Emma," Regina said shortly, "It's not about you."

Emma raised an eyebrow. It was starting to feel all too like the earlier times in their relationship, before they had talked about their feelings. Regina, cold and aloof, shutting everything down while Emma tried her hardest to get through to the woman.

"I know it's not about _me_ ," Emma pushed, "But I'm here to talk to you and to help. You don't have to do things alone."

"Maybe I need to do this alone, Emma."

The blonde frowned and let go of her hand, "Really? One of the hardest times in your life and you want to go at it by yourself?"

"I'm not fragile, Emma," Regina sighed, exasperation rising, "I don't need you to coddle me through this."

Ouch. That one hurt the blonde, and though Emma knew it was Regina's emotional state talking, it still struck a nerve.

"Yeah, well it didn't seem like that when you were holding on to me in that hospital more than you hold on to life itself."

Regina's eyes narrowed, "How dare you?"

The brunette President turned on her heel and left the bathroom, anger rising in her body.

"I needed you then, Emma, and just like you were ready to help me in the hospital, I'm telling you to help me by leaving," Regina said quietly, staring at the wall as Emma took a few slow steps back into her bedroom.

"Oh, so I'm just at your beck and call? I don't get any say in how we go about things? We're in a relationship, Regina," Emma's voice hardened, "Things don't just affect you either."

The raven-haired woman leveled her gaze at the blonde, her words clipped when she spoke, "Yes, well, _we_ didn't have one of our closest friends murdered right next to us. _I_ did. So no, you don't really get a say in how _I_ handle it."

"You're being irrational."

"Maybe, but I asked you to leave, and I think it's best you do so before this goes any farther," Regina curled and uncurled her hand in a fist as she focused on breathing and remaining calm, "Thank you for dinner."

Emma scoffed, "Yeah, sure."

The blonde agent turned to walk out and grabbed her plate off of the table.

She paused to look back at Regina, "It's probably best if you just get ahold of Graham if you need anything the rest of the night."

"Didn't you just lecture me about shutting each other out?" Regina spat, her feelings hurt over their argument more than she cared to admit.

"Didn't we just agree that it doesn't matter what I say?" Emma replied lowly, "Or is Her Majesty the only one allowed to push people away?"

"I honestly cannot believe you," Regina walked forward, her voice gravely as angry tears sprung to her eyes, "Leave my room at once."

Emma clicked her tongue, "Be sure to ring your silver bell when you decide I can grace your presence again, Regina."

The brunette didn't quite know what to do. She was hurt, sad, angry, all at once, and it was threatening to take over. The fact that it was Emma, _her_ Emma that she was in such a conflict with made everything ten times worse. Then she thought about their exchange, Daniel – oh god she thought about Daniel, and anger rolled over her in waves.

"Get. Out," Regina gripped her door tightly, "I don't even want to look at you, Emma Swan – do us both a favor and stay the hell away."

With that, Regina backed the blonde agent out of her room and slammed the door.

As soon as she heard Emma's footsteps recede, Regina slid down her door and cried. She cried for Daniel, out of stress, out of anger, everything in her seemed to be caving in at once. She didn't even know what had just happened with Emma, the only person in the world that she finally had come to feel completely safe with. Now it was ruined, fucked up for the foreseeable future and for what? Regina wiped her nose with the back of her hand before standing up. She grabbed the plate of food Emma had brought her and threw it as hard as she could against the wall. Unsurprisingly, the shattering of the glass and subsequent mess didn't make her feel much better.

Guilt rolled through her body in waves as she sank back down to her knees in the middle of the bedroom.

What now?


End file.
